


Work For Hire

by Sophitia74



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 84,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophitia74/pseuds/Sophitia74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal, lies, and secrecy all go into being a great work for hire. But when love mixes in with the bunch, where does it fit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Istanbul & Maryland

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people :D This is my new idea and I'm going with it. I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> There are depictions of violence in this story, so I wanted to lay that out there :O I will put a warning before each chapter that contains it. 
> 
> Also I will finish Hollywood Promises, after this story or when I take a break from it. :)

**Istanbul, Turkey**

 

The woman walked through the streets of Istanbul with pace clearly in her step. It was a dark night for 8pm, vendors lined every corner and part of the streets and alleyways. Every street vendor tried to grab at any part of the woman, persuading her to buy their products. The woman gave no answer but to only snatch her body from their grip and walk on, keeping one hand on the straps of the case on her back. She was dressed in all black, cloaking in with buildings on such a dark night. She pulled her hood closer over her head and repositioned her extremely tinted sunglasses. The woman made her way over to the main street on the outskirts of where the ball would be held. 

 

Tonight was the night that a very important individual in the Turkish government came to host his daughter's 17th birthday. It was going to be an extravagant night with powerful and highly influential people in both the Turkish government and society. Security would be an all time high, not allowing anyone who wasn't supposed to be there, in. But tonight was the night and it had to be done. After days and months of scouting and learning, an opening finally presented itself and had to be taken.

 

The ball was to be held at a famous ballroom in the Hilton Istanbul Bomonti. All the buildings surrounding it were shutdown to provide better security. There were a bountiful number of armed militants guarding both the ballroom and buildings around it. Anyone that got close to any of the guarded buildings were to be apprehended without a second thought. 

 

The woman ran to a more secluded guarded deserted building and stealthily grabbed one guard, putting him in a tight sleeper hold until she felt him fall limp in her arms. She dragged him away from his post behind some crates and boxes and made sure to disarm him. She tightened the straps of the case on her back and made her way quietly through the streets. She stayed in shadows but had to hide behind an old, broken vendor stall when a militant made his way over there. She waited until he passed and his back was to her before she came out from her hiding spot and kicked him square in the middle of his spine, and before he had a chance to let out a sound, she brought out an ice pick-like blade and hit him with the handle of the knife at the base of his neck, incapacitating him soundlessly.

 

Once the man was down and hidden, she made sure to avoid anymore militants before entering the building that she scouted out months earlier as the perfect spot for the job. She burst up stairs at a fast pace taking three at a time, knowing that her window of opportunity was quickly approaching. She went inside a room on the highest floor of the 5 story building. She pulled the black case from her back and laid it on the ground, pulling down the zipper and unveiling the multi piece solid black, metal machine. She work quickly and meticulously in putting the parts together. When everything was assembled, she took her place leaning on the window with the sniper rifle leaning out with her. She crouched down, keeping her body out of sight, knowing that some of the guards were on the roof tops of some building, luckily none were on the building she occupied right now.

 

She looked through the scope, making sure to find her target amidst the other bodies. She only had one chance to do this, one shot and it was coming up now. Once the Turkish government official stood up to start his speech for his daughter's 17th birthday, that is when her job would be done.

 

Kerem Aksoy was her target. To her that's all that mattered. He wasn't a man, a father, or a government official. He was just a target.

 

She could hear the music that once seeped through the ballroom die down, the DJ speaking in Turkish, signaling  Aksoy's turn to come up and congratulate his daughter on her birthday. She could see his form coming up in her line of vision on her scope, one of her gloved hands held the sniper rifle steady on the window pane and her other hand present on the trigger. She soundlessly released the safety and waited. Aksoy took his spot in the center of the room. 

 

When she had scoped out the building and the ceremony rehearsal months in advance she was able to figure out the guards routine, which ones would be the weakest links, and where to get the perfect shot. She also knew that the guards were trying to the best of their ability to ensure Aksoy and his family's safety as their number one priority, the guests would come second. They had the event on the lowest floor so evacuation would be swift and easy, if anyone tried a snipe attempt it would be so much harder to get a good aim because of level they were on. However, she found a way to avoid it all. She was able to find a building that was far and high enough to give her a very great shot.

 

Aksoy was handed a microphone and started speaking, she watched the entire thing through her rifle scope. She learned enough Turkish to know that Aksoy was telling a very heartfelt speech about his daughter, but in all honesty she really didn't care about it. When Aksoy walked over and held his hand out to his daughter to bring her to the middle of the room, unbeknownst to Aksoy, that was when he became the perfect shot, and she pulled the trigger without a second thought.

 

The shot rang loudly through the late evening, causing everyone at the event to erupt in a high intensity panic. The guards in and around the building ran brainlessly looking for where the shot could've possibly came from but were out of luck. As Aksoy laid dead on the ground from the killshot, the woman was already packed up and out of the building and back on the streets with the street vendors. She pulled out her burner cell and dialed a number. On the other line a man picked up.

 

\----------

 

**Washington D.C., Maryland**

 

"Eyy yo Kriegs! I got that design that you wanted. I went off the graphics you left for me and here's the final draft." Megan said holding out a large laminated sheet with a design on it.

 

"Hmm, it's looks good Pinoe. Hand it over to Tobin or Alex, they'll get it shipped out to the Chinese company we're doing business with." Ali replied after looking it over.

 

"No problemo, see ya after work." Megan said as she walked away.

 

Ali nodded and turned back to finish up a new design for a Korean company that they recently were going to partner with. It was a huge opportunity, because the Korean group they were going to partner with has an enormous clientele base on the international level which would bring new partners, customers, and reputation to the Landin company.

 

Ali was your typical hardworking girl, she never gave anything less than 100 percent. Even though she was the assistant head director of the Landin company's marketing and graphic design department, and people expected her to just assign work to others all the time rather than actually work on the projects herself. Hard work was her motto, she believed that without it you didn't have a chance to succeed and show your best. The only time she ever handed work out to others was because she was swamped with too many projects to count and had to divide them up among her coworkers for the best results.

 

Today was especially a great day because the company had just gotten word that they would get word if they gained a number of  big and influential companies as partners. It turned out that they loved most of Ali's designs  she drew up for advertising the Landin company. They were impressed with it and wanted Ali to draw up some advertising plans for their own companies, which was what Megan was finalizing for her earlier.

 

As of right now she finished the advertising project for the Chinese company and needed to complete the one for a South Korean media company; Sol, because she had to prepare a prelude to the project before she presented it with Tyler Landin Jr at the meeting today. He was the son of Tyler Landin Sr; the owner of the entire Landin company. Tyler Jr was head of the department Ali worked in which is why she was the assistant instead of the head of the department.

 

The Landin company was the biggest and most well known architectural company on the east. They helped to build some of the most prestigious buildings whether they be hotels, law firms, homes for important people, conference buildings for government meetings, banks etc. Smart companies knew it was better to partner up with the Landin co. rather than them buy you out, thus losing all rights and ownership of its company.

 

Ali worked for Landin co. since she graduated from college. She majored in both graphic advertising and design and architectural marketing and had a good history in finance, that was why Landin Sr took an immediate liking to her work and offered her a job right when she received her college diploma. When she first received the job she was a normal office worker, it took her 3 years to work her way up and become the assistant head of department. Now at 24, Ali had her own home that she played a role in developing and designing, and was a crucial part in helping Landin co. grow even bigger than anyone thought it could be.

 

Ali finished up the advertising plans and designs at the exact moment that Tyler Jr had walked into her office.

 

"Hey Ali, you done with those designs and plans? The conference meeting is about to start and you know how my dad can be." Tyler Jr asked politely. 

 

Ali printed out her work and closed her laptop, "Yea I'm all done. We wouldn't want to keep Mr. Landin waiting, would we?"

 

"Great, let's go." Tyler Jr chuckled.

 

They entered the conference room and took their seats, every department head and assistant were present. This meeting was the time that everyone would present their departments idea for the new partnerships and for future partnerships/buy outs, and then it would be up to Landin Sr to either reject them or accept it. Once Landin sr entered the room, they promptly began the presentation. At the end of the meeting, Landin sr threw most of the ideas out save for a few, one of which he kept were his son and Ali's idea.

 

Tyler Jr went and congratulated the entire department on their hard work, he also informed them that they earned the rest of the day off. As everyone packed up Landin Sr entered the office, clearing his throat to obtain everyone's attention.

 

"I wanted to thank this department on their tireless effort for this company, without the amount of work that each and every worker puts in this company I wouldn't be here to inform you all that the Korean company has indeed decided to partner up with us." Landin Sr stated. "Like my son said, you can enjoy the rest of your day and the next off. And in two weeks we will have a welcoming party for them when they come to visit. That is all."

 

Everyone in the office cheered and packed up their belongings. 

 

\---------

 

Ali met Megan at a restaurant that they usually went to whenever they wanted to celebrate something. Ali decided not to go with her other friends because they wanted to go to a club and get drunk, and that just wasn't something she wanted to do right now. They already ordered and received their food and started eating.

 

"Good stuff today, Ali. You practically got everyone their day off today." Megan said around a mouth of ravioli. 

 

Ali just giggled at Megan's praise, "Not true Meg. Everyone has and does a crucial part in the department. Without you guys nothing would get done."

 

"Bullshit. Without you, we probably would've set the printers on fire or something. Jeez girl."

 

"Okay maybe you're right." Ali ate of fork full of pasta, "But I'm pretty sure you're the only one to actually set fire to the printer."

 

"Semantics, Alicat, semantics." Megan said as she stole a piece of meat from her plate and dodged the little slap Ali was aiming at her. 

 

They continued eating with some conversation popping up every now and then. Once they finished and paid, Megan walked Ali over to her car.

 

"Soooo how are things with you and Ty?" Megan asked. She always had a habit of calling Tyler Jr, Ty, since him and Ali were close.

 

Ali let out a puff of air and wrapped her scarf closer to her neck. "You know how he is. Even though we dated a while back when I first got the job, he always acts like we never broke up."

 

"I'm not surprised. Mr.Landin loved you like his own daughter when you were dating Ty. It's almost comical how Mr.Landin has you as the assistant head of department when you're clearly better and more qualified than Ty at the job. But I guess he can't have anyone up staging his own flesh and blood." Megan replied with a shrug.

 

"It's whatever. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow,  we can invite all the girls for a much needed girls night." Ali smiled before hopping in her car. Megan stepped to the side and waved goodbye before Ali pulled out of the lot.

 

Ali reached her home, pulled the mail from her mailbox and quickly entered her home to escape the cold. She turned on the heater and stripped before stepping into her shower. Once she finished her shower, she moisturized and slipped on her sleepwear and climbed into bed. Before she had the chance to close her eyes to sleep, her phone buzzed with a message. Ali leaned over to her bedside and checked her phone, she sighed when she saw it was from Tyler Jr. He wanted to know if she was free tomorrow. Of course she was free tomorrow, she just wasn't free for him. She turned off her phone screen and curled up under her blankets and fell asleep.

 

\-----------

 

**Istanbul, Turkey**

 

"Is the job done? Successfully?" the deep voice asked.

 

"It's done. I'll be expecting the cash deposit into my bank account very soon." the woman replied.

 

"Of course. Good job today. In 2 weeks time you'll have the information of your next job." the man informed.

 

"Oh? Where is it?"

 

"Why don't you guess?" the man joked.

 

"Don't play with me." the woman replied seriously. "I'm in fucking Turkey, and I just killed an important and high ranking government official at his daughter's birthday ball. I'll play guess which fucking country I'm going to next when my feet is on American soil."

 

The man chuckled on the other line, "I understand. If you check email you'll see electronic plane tickets for your flight out of here which will be in the state of your safe house for your next job. We're sending you their early because the client who hired you wants you to proceed carefully. Meaning that you will scout the person out and collect information, once you do that you'll present the information to me and I'll send it to the client. If you get the green light to take them out, then you'll do so."

 

"And if I don't?"

 

"Well we'll just have to wait and see about that."

 

"I can live with that." the woman answered. "Now where am I going, and no games this time."

 

"I hear Washington DC is cold around this time of year, make sure to bring your A game."

 

"DC huh? And besides don't I always?" 

 

"It's always a pleasure to work with you, Ashlyn. Try not to be so antisocial and make some friends while you're there. You'll need to make acquaintances for this job." the man chuckled but had a hint of seriousness.

 

"Likewise. I hear you loud and clear, make friends gotcha." Ashlyn said before hanging up, "Washington DC  it is." she said to herself.

 


	2. Spa Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 :) Glad ya'll are liking this so far.

Ali woke up around 8 am and got reafy for the day; she took a shower, brushed her teeth, and slipped on some simple clothing for the day. She walked over to her nightstand to check her phone and groaned when she saw unread texts from Tyler Jr.

 

When Ali accepted the Landin job right out of college, one could say that she was young and reckless, when 3 months into the job she ended up dating the company boss' son. But it wasn't like she dated him for his money, she felt a connection with him that she loved. However, that connection later turned into a need of Tyler Jr to want to know every aspect of what she was doing and with who ahead of time. Which made her slowly pull away from him, thus ending their relationship. But if you asked Tyler Jr, he'd tell you that they're taking a break and she's playing hard to get. He would never show it at work because then his father would see and that would become a problem. Mr.Landin would most likely view his son as weak.

 

When they dated, Mr.Landin loved Ali in a fatherly way of course. He believed that she was a wonderful person in general and for his son. He loved her work ethic and believed that she was an intergral part of the compant. Mr.Landin and his wife would always invited her over for dinner at their home and even on a few occasions Ali's own family. Even after the break up, Mr.Landin still treated Ali and her family as well as he did before the break up.

 

 She chose to ignore his texts and dialed Hope's number instead.

 

"Morning Ali." Hope greeted.

 

"Hey Hope, did Meg say where we would hang out today?" Ali asked.

 

"Yea, I'll drop by and get you. That way everyone doesn't have to drive."

 

"It's not a club, right? It's way to early to be drinking." Ali asked not sure if she should trust Megan's judgment. 

 

Hope chuckled on the other line, "Don't worry, we kept her in line. I'll be by in 15."

 

"Okay see you then." Ali said before hanging up.

 

Ali decided to start her laundry and clean up the house a little before Hope came by to pick her up. She finished all the loads, cleaned her house and even managed to dust and change into different clothing. She heard her doorbell and light knocking on her door, she grabbed her purse and opened the door for Hope.

 

"You ready." Hope said.

 

"Yea, let me just lock up." Ali said as she locked her front door. "Okay we can go."

 

They drove in Hope's Lexus, and stopped at an indoor spa resort that Ali hadn't seen before. Hope handed her keys to one of the workers to and went inside to the spot that Megan reserved for them. Megan, Whitney, Kelley, Alex, Tobin, and Sydney all had glasses of some fruity drink and were seated at a large circular table laughing with each other.

 

"Hey Hopey and Ali." Kelley perked up.

 

"Ugh didn't I tell you not to call me Hopey." Hope frowned.

 

"Well it's either Hopey or grandma." Kelley winked before slinging her arm around Hope's waist.

 

"Real funny Kel, now where's our drinks?" Kelley pointed her over to the extra ones on the table.

 

"Cheers to Ali getting us our day off and helping the company gain another partner!" Sydney shouted causing the rest of them to agree.

 

"Guys thank you." Ali blushed, "But ya'll had an important part in our success as well."

 

"Haha Meg you were right, Ali can't accept praise." Whitney laughed.

 

"Told you." Megan nodded.

 

"That's not true you guys. I just don't want yall to forget the big part yall played in this partnership." Ali defended.

 

"Sure Al. I think I speak for everyone when I say I can't wait for this party. Drinks, good food, music, a time to dress up, and how could I forget, hot men." Sydney said.

 

"Amen to that." Whitney raised her glass to Sydney's statement.

 

"And don't act too bashful Al, we know you're back on the market." Sydney winked.

 

"Maybe it's not to early for alcohol." Ali mumbled looking around for a server or a bar. This caused everyone to burst out in laughter.

 

"Let's get this much needed spa day going. I tell ya, I'm gonna be the next hunchback of Notre Dame if I have to hunch over another computer." Megan said.

 

"Agreed, I'm in dire need of a mani and pedi." Alex informed. "Besides me and Tobs have to catch up on some magazine gossip." 

 

"Aww don't do that to the poor girl, you know she doesn't care much for that stuff." Whitney laughed as she saw Tobin's face scrunch in disgust at the thought of gossip talk.

 

"Whatevs, me, Syd, and Kel will gossip instead. Tobs you can still come though." Alex said.

 

"Okay youngins, us oldies are gonna go hang out." Megan decided. 

 

"We're not old!" Ali and Whitney both said at the same time. Megan just laughed and walked over to the locker rooms they had.

 

Once everyone changed into the complimentary spa robes and towels, Hope, Ali, Whitney, and Megan headed over to the massage tables. They each went to their separate rooms and laid down on the tables to allow the masseuses do their work.

 

Ali could feel the warm almost hot oil spill on her lower back and start to gently massage the non tight spots before the hands slid up to her lower back to work. The masseuse applied oil to the backs of her legs and began working there as well. Something about the massage almost felt sensual in a way it was near sexual, but Ali just tacked it off to being incredibly tired and not having sex for months. When the masseuse pulled Ali's towel back up to cover her body signaling that she was finished, Ali carefully stood and wrapped the towel around herself and thanked the woman before she left.

 

"God I need to get laid." Ali groaned while rubbing her eyes.

 

"I'd be more than willing to help you with that." Tyler Jr said from the doorway. Ali's head snapped up and instantly turned into a frown. "You didn't text me back Ali."

 

"I'm fine without your help, Ty. Besides, you say it like you're surprised." Ali stood making sure her towel was secure before slipping her robe on and tying it closed. 

 

Tyler Jr walked in front her and pulled her closer to him by the waist. "Ali why don't we just get back together? We we're happier then. I love you too much to keep playing this cat and mouse game."

 

"Ty, stop okay. I'm here with my friends and that's it." Ali said gently pushing him away. The attraction between her and Tyler Jr had was still there and by no means disappeared. But the obsessive behavior that he exhibited over her when they dated surely and greatly outweighed the attraction.

 

"Why are you being like this?" Tyler Jr asked.

 

"Because you keep acting like we're dating, I couldn't deal with how obsessive posessive you were so we stopped." Ali let out exasperated. She was tired of explaining it so many times to him, and it seemed like he just never understood. 

 

"I wasn't obsessive." Tyler Jr said in pure disbelief. 

 

"Yes you were. You looked through my phone everytime I put it down. You never let me hang out with my friends without accompanying me. Don't let me get started with your distaste for some of my clothes when we went out." Ali said plainly. "And that's just to name a few."

 

"Okay, okay at least tell me what you're going to wear for the party. I want to match with you."

 

"You'll have to wait and see just like everyone else."

 

"Still playing hard to get huh? It's fine, I kind of like it when you do." Tyler Jr said leaning down to kiss her cheek before leaving. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

 

Ali groaned and went to rejoin with her friends. They pestered her about why Tyler Jr was there but she brushed it off by telling them to forget it like she already had. They shrugged it off and continued their spa day. After the massage tables they were escorted over to the saunas, once they cooled down they made their way to the next building which was for feet, hands, and nails. When their pedicure and manicure were done they made the last stop of their girls night out to the salon.

 

They finished their spa day in the early evening and went to dinner. The owner of the restaurant gave them their dinner free of charge, they were great friends with the restaurant owners since the Landin company built his restuarant, so in celebration of their new partnership they received a free dinner.

 

After dinner they said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways. Hope dropped Ali off in her driveway before saying goodnight and leaving. Ali did her typical routine of checking her mailbox right before she went inside. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a figure moving closer to her from the sidewalk 3 houses down. She couldn't tell exactly who or what it was since it was really dark out.

 

"Ty is that you? If it is, you're not funny so cut it out." Ali called out but received no answer.

 

The figure started jogging towards her, their pace quickening with each step. Ali was extremely glad she was able to spot the person first because their footsteps were almost silent against the snow clad sidewalk. But now Ali didn't care who it was or if it was a joke. She turned, grabbed her mail and beelined straight to her door and fumbled with her keys before being able to unlock her door. The moment she slipped into her house, Ali slammed her door shut, locked it and turned on her house alarm. She pulled back the curtains a bit to watch whoever was outside. She could see the figure stop at her mailbox and lock eyes with her. Ali immediately slammed curtains closed and backed away from her window.

 

"What the hell was that?"


	3. Landings & Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence in this chapter. It's in Ashlyn's POV part.

Two weeks had past since Ali's scare with the mysterious jogging person and what scared her the most was the fact that the person was still doing the same thing every night around 9 to 10pm. Ali figured that out when she came home late from work and saw the figure jogging down the sidewalk towards her. Ali didn't bother to confront her, she thought that would the most idiotic thing for her to try. However she did start coming home earlier than she normally would and peek out the windows with her lights off so she wouldn't be caught watching.

 

If Ali was honest to herself then she would pack a suitcase and stay over at a friend's house, then call the police. But she had too much pride to pack up and leave and the person was legally doing nothing wrong other than creeping the shit out of her. For all she knew, the person could actually like jogging in Maryland's miserable cold weather at night. 

 

Today was the day of the Landin company welcoming party for the new partnership with the South Korean company. Every worker was informed to dress formally and be polite,  under no circumstances did Mr.Landin want to hear any rumors discrediting his company because his workers couldn't act right. Everyone knew what happened when you screwed up while working for the Landin co., you got fired and would have a damn hard time attempting to get another job. You'd be better off trying to leave the state to find another job rather than stay and try to tough it out.

 

Mr.Landin specifically informed them that the party would be taking place at 7pm. All employees; especially head of departments and their assistants had to be their 30 minutes early. Ali dreaded thought of being stuck with Ty, bust she pushed it aside and got dressed in a tight black dress; it showed enough neckline but wasn't slutty and and an exposed back. She slipped in some light pink diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, and some black heels that weren't too high and just comfortable. She styled her hair pulled over her left shoulder in delicate curls, and applied light make up and lipstick. After finishing her makeup, she grabbed her clutch and a light sweater drapping it over her arm. She took her keys and locked up before heading out to the company building.

 

\--------

 

**2 Weeks Earlier, Ashlyn's POV**

 

Ashlyn hung up her phone and headed to her safe house. She still had her body and face covered when she slipped inside her one bedroom Turkish home. It was more or less a slum house but it she didn't mind, as long as it didn't attract attention. The owners didn't care either that someone like her wanted to buy a slum home, when she brought out the money to pay, the owners shut their mouths all the same.

 

"What the fuck." Ashlyn said taking in the state of disaster her room was in. Papers, files, maps, and plans were scattered, torn, and thrown about. "Well I guess they found out where I lived."

 

Ashlyn started to shred and burn most of the documents before the door was kicked opened and 2 Turkish guards each wielding a machete and semiautomatic rifle, barreled into her room.

 

"I followed you, I saw the shot come from the building and followed you to your hideout." One of the Turkish guards said in pure Turkish.

 

Ashlyn weighed her options, either kill these guards or leave them and risk getting found out. She looked them over and decided that leaving them alive just wasn't a rational decision. Ashlyn finished burning the rest of the documents and stood to face the guards.

 

"Stop moving!" the other guard shouted. "We're taking you into custody for the assassination of Kerem Aksoy."

 

Ashlyn nodded and held her wrists out for them to bind together. One of the guards started walking closer to her so he could bind her wrists while the other guard stood in the doorway. When he got close enough Ashlyn threw a small glass ink holder hard at his face, causing it to shatter. She grabbed him by his uniform shirt and at the same time pulled a knife from her pocket and cut the strap holding his gun to his body. He was able to cut her on her side with a hidden blade he produced, she withstood the pain and disarmed him by snapping his wrist very quickly. Ashlyn picked up his gun and used his body as a bullet catcher when the other guard snapped out of his daze and opened fire. When she heard the all knowing click of an empty cartridge she threw the dead guard's body to the side and delivered one shot to the head to the guard in the doorway.

 

Ashlyn finished her task of getting rid of any indication of someone living in the home and packing a small carry on. Once she finshed, she sold the sniper rifle parts to a black market shop owner and left for the airport. When she found a restroom in the airport, she pulled the first aid kit from the wall and did a patch work job of wrapping her rather bothersome cut. She exited the bathroom and checked the flight boards and saw that her plane was leaving. She quickly boarded it and collasped on the plane tired, she closed her eyes fast after taking note of her surroundings and everyone on the plane.

 

"Attention all passengers, we have just landed at Ronald Reagan Airport in Washington DC, it is 2pm." The flight attendant informed. "You may now take your luggage from the upper compartments and make you way out of the plane. Thank you for flying American Airlines."

 

Ashlyn tossed the complementary airplane headphones on the empty seat next to her before standing up and grabbing her bag. After watching Turkish movies for hours on end on her one way flight when she woke up, she was ready to get the hell out of there.

 

Making her way out of Turkey had been a little more difficult than usual, she did however get herself a workout when she disposed of the guards. She stretched her limbs and wounded side when she walked she left the plane. 

 

When she finally left the airport, she followed the instructions that her handler left for her to an apartment with the inner walls lined of bricks. It was pretty spacious, it almost resembled a snotty rich kid's bachelor pad. She threw her carry on in a corner and went over to the fridge to gorge on some food. Ashlyn made a mental reminder to thank her handler for prestocking the safe house. 

 

After eating,  Ashlyn took a laptop from a desk left for her and started studying her target's documents. She only had four at the moment which she thought was strange, she usually had a whole list of people to investigate.

 

"Hmm I guess that's why they sent me early. They want me to fill in the blanks." Ashlyn mumbled to herself. "What do we have here, Tyler Landin Sr and Tyler Landin Jr, I'm guessing father and son, how conceited with the name." she chuckled. "Megan Rapinoe and Alexandra Krieger, this one's a looker."

 

Ashlyn printed out a file for each person and started pinning them on a wall away from a window. She hopped on her bed and started studying them; where they lived, favorite places to go, workplace, parents, and their parents home, etc. When Ashlyn finished she noticed the time was around late 8pm, she changed into some sweatpants, a sweatshirt, a hoodie, and sunglasses. 

 

Ashlyn went outside and started jogging towards her first target's home. It might've looked weird that she was jogging at night, but no one was usually outside at this late of time and with the snowy weather. When she neared the house, she saw her target leaving someone's car and walking towards her mailbox. Ashlyn decided to proceed with caution and act normal; so she continued jogging. 

 

The woman looked up from her mailbox and straight at her.

 

"Ty is that you? If it is, you're not funny so cut it out." the woman called out but when she received no answer she quickly grabbed her mail and nearly sprinted to her door. 

 

Ashlyn could tell the woman was terrified. She heard her drop her keys while trying to unlock her door. Ashlyn thought about running over there to scare her but she knew better not to engage her. She instead slowed her jog down to give the woman more time to unlock her door, which she did and slammed shut. Ashlyn sped back up and let out a small chuckle when she felt the woman watching her from the window, she turned her head at the exact moment to catch her eyes and stopped. When the woman closed the curtains because she was caught, Ashlyn started up her jog again and left the area quickly.

 

Ashlyn went back into her apartment and took a quick shower before laying in her bed to sleep. 

 

Ashlyn continued the same routine, following all of her targets over a span of 2 weeks. She was able to fill in more files on more possible involved individuals. So far she wasn't sure what the client who hired her wanted her to do. She didn't even know what to look for at the moment. Her handler hadn't even got back to her like he promised, she hated feeling left in the dark. She did figure out that there was a company meeting today for the signing of a new partnership, so she decided she would pay it a visit.

 

She brought out a briefcase full with stacked hundred dollar bills, Ashlyn always refrained from using credit cards because they were more traceable than cash. She made a quick stop to a suit store and purchased an all black suit with a royal blue dress shirt and black tie. She also purchased body spray, a black Nixon watch and black Oxford boots. Ashlyn normally hated dressing up but she had a part to play, one she was going to do very well.

 

At the moment Ashlyn stood in front of her bathroom mirror peeling of the bandages of her cut. It looked almost fully healed, she made sure it was clean and rewrapped it and went to get dressed. She pulled her hair into a loose but still tight bun, so she had a little aspect of her carefree nature.

 

"Alright Harris, it's showtime." Ashlyn said shaking out some nerves. It was odd given her profession how she'd get anxiety from being in a room or place with many people. She took some calming breaths, took her temporary phone and went outside to hail a cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter was too short idk :l


	4. Landin co. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the day :D

The cab pulled up to the Landin company owned gala building which looked extravagant with many people pouring into the place. Ashlyn checked her watch and let out a small curse when she was a little early, she paid the cab driver and entered the building. She could feel some of her anxiety brimming to the top because of the amount of people in the building, she'd have to remind herself to buy anxiety pills. She was immediately greeted with servers with flutes of champagne and other liquors. Ashlyn politely said declined and took a bottle of water, she looked for a place to sit when someone stopped her.

 

"Are you lost." a woman said.

 

Ashlyn turned and recognized the woman from her newly made files; Kelley O'hara. "Yes actually. I'm not sure where to sit." she smiled. 

 

"Which company do you work for? We based the seating arrangements on companies."

 

"I'm a private company. I came to scope out the Landin company and see if I would like to partner with them. I've heard great things about them." Ashlyn lied effortlessly. 

 

"Sure, no problem. We weren't expecting private companies to come but you can take a seat at those tables to the far left." Kelley informed. 

 

"Thank you." Ashlyn said before walking towards that area.

 

\-------

 

**Ali's POV**

 

Ali was helping Tyler Jr organize the presentation for the Korean company. Tyler Jr had lost the original presentation so Ali had to take it to each department to get the correct parts on it. It was supposed to make the Korean company look good but in reality it was there to advertise the Landin group and reel in potential investors. 

 

"Well that's done. You can give it to Mr.Landin now." Ali said.

 

"Thanks Al. I owe you one." Ty smiled and started walking over to his father.

 

Ali just nodded and saw Kelley walking fast; almost running to her.

 

"Ali!!!" Kelley whispered loudly. "You would not believe what I just saw."

 

"What?"

 

"Possibly the hottest woman to ever step on the planet. I know how you like to dabble in both playing fields sooo I think she would be perfect for you. Plus she said she wants to partner with the company. You could hit two birds with one stone, get the company more investors at least more than that cheesy presentation could, and get laid since it's been...a while." Kelley whispered the last part.

 

"No and no. You are ridiculous. I'm not going to do that." Ali laughed.

 

"Well you're gonna have to." 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ali said with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Kelley pointed at where Mr.Landin and the woman were talking, "That's why. You know how he likes to act as if you're their spokesperson/daughter because you're so good at your job."

 

Ali watched where Kelley pointed, all she could see was the back of the woman and then Mr.Landin met her eyes and smiled, waving her over.

 

"Aww fuck." Ali groaned.

 

"Get it, Alicat. Your vajayjay needs some lovin and quick." Kelley said in a sing songy voice and pushed her towards them.

 

Ali slapped her hands away and walked over to Mr.Landin and the woman. 

 

"This is Alexandra Krieger, she's one of the best employees we have here. We're lucky to have her, if Tyler Jr wasn't my son, Ali would have his job." Mr.Landin chuckled. 

 

"It's nice to meet you Alexandra. I'm Ashlyn, Ashlyn Harrison. I work for a private company, I'm here to check you guys out." Ashlyn said with a sly wink to Ali, causing her to blush. 

 

"I'll let you two get acquainted with each other. Ms.Harrison if you have any questions,  Ali's your go to person." Mr.Landin said. "I have to talk to some of my advisors right quick." 

 

"So do you have anything you want to ask? Any specifics about the company. Or you can tell me about your private company?" Ali suggested.

 

"Yes I do actually. It's there anywhere that we could discuss matters in a more private setting? It's way too loud and busy in here." Ashlyn replied, and loosened her tie just bit. She would be damn happy to get away from this large crowd

 

Ali tried to think of a place that wasn't locked because of the gala. "In fact there is, follow me." Ali replied. _Holy shit, this woman is hot! Stay strong Ali, you're a grown woman not some sex starved miscreant._ Ali thought to herself.

 

Ali led Ashlyn over to her office, "You can have a seat, let me grab a few things pertaining to the company and I'll be back." Ashlyn nodded and watched her leave, shutting the door behind her.

 

Ali was accosted by Kelley, Tobin, Alex, and Sydney.

 

"You're getting laid and you didn't tell me!?" Sydney asked offended.

 

"What! I'm no-"

 

"Don't lie Al, I saw you and that woman go into your office." Alex said.

 

"Okay look her name is Ashlyn Harrison-"

 

"Ooo first name bases now huh." Kelley waggled her eyebrows. 

 

"Ugh if you cut me off one more time, I swear." Ali warned and gave them a stare to prove her point. "Okay first off, we are not hooking up. She is trying to decided whether or not to join with us, and Mr.Landin thought I'd be the perfect person to help."

 

"I bet." Tobin mumbled. Everyone turned around surprised at her comment. "What? I just mean that you have sex appeal Ali, and that can persuade any human being."

 

"Tobin has a point. Maybe that's why Mr.Landin sent you." Sydney said seriously, "Or maybe because fucking leads to partnering." Sydney said then bursted out with laughter and everyone joined in.

 

"You guys are insufferable." Ali chuckled and walked to the copy room.

 

"Tell us about it later!" Alex called out.  

 

\-------

 

**Ashlyn's POV**

 

Once Ali left her alone in her office, Ashlyn quickly went onto Ali's computer. She pulled a flasdrive from her pocket and started downloading everything from Ali's computer on to it. She checked Ali's desk drawers and found them to be locked, so she pulled a hairpin from her hair and picked it. Pulling out files of partnership transactions and finances, Ashlyn laid them flat and started taking pictures of them with her phone.

 

Ashlyn could hear Ali, Kelley, and some other voices talking outside about some trivial things. She ignored them and finished the task at hand. But then an idea popped up on how to get more information, when she couldn't bother but sneak another listen at their conversation. Ashlyn pulled her flashdrive from Ali's computer and turned it back off, she put all the files back before Ali cam back into the office.

 

"Okay, I have all the information you'll need about partnering with the Landin company. All we need to do is discuss it, shall we get started?" Ali asked with a polite smile.

 

"Of course."


	5. Step 1,2,3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again after classes, so expect another one :)

"Okay, I have all the information you'll need about partnering with the Landin company. All we need to do is discuss it, shall we get started?" Ali asked with a polite smile.

 

"Of course." Ashlyn replied.

 

"Alright" Ali went on to explain everything Ashlyn needed to know about partnering with them;  the benefits, what her private company would have to give up and so on. 

 

Ashlyn honestly couldn't give a shit about what Ali was saying. The only thing that was stopping her from getting up and putting this whole charade to an end was the fact that Ali was a pretty face and could definitely help her delve into the Landin company more easily. So she nodded at the appropriate times and maintained eye contact until Ali finished. 

 

"Well that's everything you need to know about us." Ali said closing the folder with the information inside. 

 

"Why do you work here? What persuaded you." Ashlyn asked.

 

"For me personally,  it was the fact that it's close to home and who doesn't want to work for one of the East Coast's biggest and powerful companies. I get to do what I love and ultimately it helps people." Ali answered, her tone was tinged with pride. 

 

"Hmm." Ashlyn stood up and walked towards the front Ali's desk, leaning her hands on it. "What about Mr.Landin, how's he? Answer truthfully now." she said with an almost low persuading voice. 

 

"Well um...Mr.Landin is-"

 

Just then Tyler Jr came into Ali's office cutting her off,  "Hey Al, I've been looking for you all night." Tyler Jr asked as he took in Ali's slightly reddened cheeks. "Oh are you busy?"

 

Ali blew a silent breath of relief for Ty cutting in when he did, he saved her from reducing into a rambling mess. However,  "Why were you looking for me? We just saw each other an hour ago."

 

"Is it bad for me to want to know where you are?" Tyler Jr asked.

 

"I don't know if you noticed but we're busy." Ashlyn said in a calm voice. 

 

"Who are you?" Tyler Jr said without a shred of respect in his tone. 

 

"Ms.Harrison it's fine. Let me take care of this." Ali had to intervene before she lost a potential client. She grabbed Tyler Jr by his arm and pulled him out of her office and closed the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

 

"I should be asking you that,  Al. Who's that woman? " Tyler Jr gave her a pointed look. He was no stranger to Ali's sexual orientation,  she was basically a free spirit when it came to men or women. 

 

Ali scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You jealous idiot. That woman is a potential client and she just might not be anymore since you wanted to act like a damn high schooler and play 'claim your girl', when we aren't even dating."

 

"I saw your face Al. I know you well enough to know exactly what that face meant. You were blushing and I want to know why." Tyler Jr persisted. 

 

"Get over yourself Ty. I thought we could friends or at least cordial with each other but no, you just have to have everything 'Obsessive Ty's Way' don't you." Ali replied. 

 

"Well I'm head of the department, Ali-"

 

"Just stop, Ty. Your dad asked me to do this,  so please go take care of the Korean company with the presentation I made, instead of staying here and wasting my time."

 

"Fine. But I'm serious Ali, when I say I hate this cat and mouse game." Tyler Jr said before walking away. 

 

Ali went back inside her office and saw Ashlyn sitting on her desk, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

 

Ashlyn waved her off,  "Nah, it's fine. I take it he's an ex boyfriend? Creeper?" 

 

Ali giggled,  "Old ex, but the second guess wasn't too far from the truth."

 

Ashlyn stood and walked over to Ali, invading her personal space and placing her arms on each side of her head, successfully trapping her to the door. "How long since your ex?"

 

"It's been almost 6 months. We were on and off a lot of the time." Ali spoke. She wasn't one to tell her personal business to some stranger,  but it was almost as if Ashlyn was compelling her to do so. 

 

"That's a long time." Ashlyn leaned her head closer to Ali's, ghosting her lips over Ali's own. She moved her lips to her ear, "Tell me that you want you want me and I can make those 6 months feel like nothing."

 

Ali couldn't lie, Ashlyn was attractive beyond belief, bold, and commanding, something that Ali loved. But nonetheless,  Ashlyn was a client which made this an absolute no. 

 

"Ashlyn, I can't." Ali breathed out

 

"You help me..." Ashlyn said and pressed her body into Ali's,  "And I'll help you."

 

"How can you help me?"

 

"Like this." Ashlyn grabbed Ali's wrists in one hand and slammed it to the door above her head before catching her lips in a bruising but passionate kiss before pulling away. "That's step 1 to helping you. You want to see step 2?"

 

 _Holy crap_ Ali thought. She wanted to say no, and she was about to but it was incredibly difficult to when an attractive woman's body was pressed against you, and kissing you like someone did only in your dreams. But this was a huge conflict of interest, she was sending a bad name for the company by letting this continue. She was able to free her hands and gently push Ashlyn back, "I can't do this."

 

"Why not?" Ashlyn asked curiously. She's done her fair share of sleeping around to get the job done, it never really meant anything to her because she knew better than to fall in love with a target. She had no problem getting targets to agree to sleeping with her and in exchange Ashlyn was able to steal information or take them out, and no one ever refused until now.

 

"You're a client, no doubt a very attractive one but I'd be sending the wrong image of the company. Plus this-" Ali motioned between them, "Shouldn't be happening."

 

"You really live by and breathe this company huh?" Ashlyn asked and leaned back on Ali's desk.

 

"It's my job, and I have to protect them any way I can." Ali replied and held the papers out to her. "So is Landin co. earning a new partner or maybe next time? You'll also have to provide us with your business's financial information and other particulars pertaining to your business."

 

"I'll tell you what. If you go on a date with me, I'll look over the documents and think about joining." Ashlyn gave a coy smile. "Oh, and don't worry, I'll supply you with _anything_ you need." she took the papers from Ali's hands and left the office. 

 

Ali walked over to and dumped herself into her seat and groaned rubbing her hands over her eyes. When she starting moving some papers around, she saw a blank sheet of copy paper with a number on it and a little message by it 'By the way, this is Step 2'.

 

"You see Ali, this is how people lose their jobs." Ali said to herself and laid her head on her desk with a light bang. A knock sounded on her door and she mumbled a 'Come in', keeping her head on the desk.

 

"Jeez, you okay Ali?" Whitney asked.

 

"Yea, Whit. Things are just a little stressful today." 

 

"Can't be any worse than the ass kissing the Korean company is giving Mr.Landin for not buying them out." Whitney laughed, and took a seat in front of Ali's desk. "Oh yea, Ty's looking for you. Don't know what for though."

 

"Ugh ignore him. Anyways if Mr.Landin asks about me tell him I went home because of a migraine. If he needs anything I'm pretty sure Ty is capable enough to assist him." Ali said and gathered some papers including the the one with Ashlyn's message on it. She didn't want to be here when Ty came back looking for her again, she didn't want to deal with it.

 

"What? Al, I thought you said you were fine." Whitney rushed out as Ali practically mad dashed out of her own office

 

Ali power walked to the exit of the building making sure to avoid any of her coworkers. She really didn't feel like being stopped. She made her way down the back stairwell only accessible for employees and went to the parking garage. She dug through her clutch purse pulling out her car keys and saw Ashlyn leaning on her BMW.

 

"Ashlyn!"Ali said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

 

"I figured you might change your mind about me." Ashlyn answered smoothly.

 

"How did you know this was my car?"

 

"Your name is on the parking space." Ashlyn stepped forward and pulled Ali closer to her. "So, do we have a date?"

 

"I uh... Yes, you have yourself a date. But only for the sake of you finishing the paperwork." Ali replied trying not to seem to eager.

 

"Good. Now-" Ashlyn opened the driver's side door and helped Ali get in before hopping in on the other side amd shutting the door. "Start driving to your house."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Because my offer for tonight is still available,  which is Step 3." Ashlyn grinned when she saw Ali's cheeks flare up with color, she leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her lips and moved to her ear. "I swear, I'm gonna make you want me all night."

 

Ali swallowed and stepped on the gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Ashlyn bold or what ;)


	6. Breakfast with Kyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with classes for today, and as promised here's an update :)
> 
> Now there's no violence but there is smut sooo yea ;)

Ali woke up to hot coffee in the pot and breakfast wrapped up in the fridge. She padded around her kitchen and even noticed the dishes were washed. She tried the coffee and saw that it was exactly how she liked it, the only thing she didn't see was Ashlyn herself, which bummed her out. She let out a sigh and noticed a note on the side of her fridge. _'Sorry Alexandra, I have a private business to run you know. ;) We still have that date you agreed to, which I'm coming to collect today. Can't skip Step 2.'_

 

"Wow this woman." Ali said in an almost love struck voice. She wanted to eat the breakfast that Ashlyn made for her but she already had a breakfast date scheduled with Kyle. Ali grabbed a fork and took a little bit of everything and ate it, she then rushed to shower and put some clothes on. 

 

She met her brother at a very homey breakfast shop with an outside patio to eat on. Once she saw Luna she knew Kyle wouldn't be far. 

 

"Hey girl, how are you." Ali cooed while rubbing Luna's ears and back and receiving some doggy kisses. 

 

"Oh I see how it is, don't greet the man paying for your food. Starve then." Kyle joked while holding two plates of food. "Take a seat Babes, I got you breakfast."

 

Ali gave Luna one more pet before sitting down with Kyle. "Thank you for the food Kyle."

 

"No probs" Kyle waved her off, "So how has work been going? Mom and Dad said you need to visit."

 

"I'll come by, I'll just use some of my vacation time. But yea, work's been great. New additions to the company took place, partnership and revenue has gone up, to be frank, the Landin co. is stinking wealthy." Ali replied. 

 

"Ooo do they have any job openings, I take pretty great photos if I had to say so myself."

 

Ali laughed, "I bet you are great at it."

 

"Sooo how was that gala you guys hosted? Sounded pretty high end to me." Kyle asked.

 

Immediately Ali's face turned the color of a bright red tomato. Her mind went back to last night. Those events would be stuck in her mind for a pretty good while. 

 

\-------

 

**Last Night**

 

Ever since they left the parking garage Ashlyn couldn't keep her hands off Ali. She would hover them over Ali's dress and rub over her breasts or nonchalantly graze her hands up Ali's thighs and under the hem of her dress. The only reason why Ali couldn't touch her as well was because she was driving. Ali was tempted to just pull over and have sex in her car but she didn't want to chance a ticket for public indecency and it just sounded down right trashy.

 

Once Ali reached her home with Ashlyn in tow, she unlocked her front door and Ashlyn immediately pushed Ali roughly onto the wall of her living room, kicking the front door shut behind her and captured Ali's lips in a hard kiss.

 

"Where first?" Ashlyn asked on Ali's collarbone while placing open mouthed kisses there. Ali just gave her an odd expression. Ashlyn chuckled,  "Alexandra we're not just doing one round."

 

"Oh um wherever first,  it doesn't matter." Ali got out.

 

"Good because I love taking charge." Ashlyn smirked and lifted Ali up by the back of her thighs. She walked them over to Ali's bedroom, and dropped Ali on the bed with a squeek. Ashlyn climbed on top of her, spreading Ali's thighs and situating herself in between them. She threw her blazer to the ground, loosened her tie, and started unbuttoning her dress shirt.

 

"You're wearing too much clothes Alexandra." Ashlyn noted.

 

"It's a dress Ashlyn, the zipper's on the back. I can't really reach it with you on top of me." Ali said with sass,"And please call me Ali."

 

"Well aren't you damn sassy, Ali." Ashlyn leaned down to kiss her once more then she got her shirt unbuttoned. She stood up and pulled Ali on her feet as well. "How much do you like this dress?"

 

"It's fine, but I have dozens like it. Why?"

 

"Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't miss it" Ashlyn said then brought her hands in the back of her dress and tore it straight down the back, letting it fall to the ground. "Much better" she said as she ran her hands over Ali's lower back then to her hips. 

 

"Now you're overdressed." Ali stated.

 

"Then help me." Ashlyn kissed Ali hard. Ali slipped her hands into Ashlyn's shirt dragging it off from her shoulders. Once it fell to the ground with their other discarded clothing, Ali started undoing Ashlyn's belt. She was having a hard time doing so when Ashlyn kept placing kisses on her neck and touching all the right places. When Ali was finally able to get Ashlyn's belt and pants off, she dragged her nails down Ashlyn's well defined abs as they both battled for dominance in their kiss. As her fingers got familar with Ashlyn's well muscled and tattoed body, she noticed the bandage on her side when her hands grazed the area. Causing Ali to break their kiss and look at the wounded area.

 

"Like what you see?" Ashlyn asked, mistaking Ali's look for her checking her body out.

 

"What happened here?" Ali asked running her fingers lightly on the bandage. 

 

"You have the wrong priorities, honey. So let me remind you." Ashlyn wrapped Ali's arms around her neck and put her own hands under Ali's butt and lifted her. "Obviously the bedroom part is a little too boring for you, so let's spice things up first." She put Ali down in front of her dinner table and knelt in front of her.

 

"What are you doing?" Ali asked. 

 

Ashlyn ignored her and placed a kiss to her navel before kissing her lace covered center immediately feeling her wetness through the lace. She stood back up and reached behind Ali to unhook her blue lace bra before flinging it over a chair. "Have I ever told you how much I love the color blue?"

 

"No I don't think you-" Ali said but was cut off by Ashlyn's mouth taking one of her nipples in her mouth. Ashlyn sucked and lightly bit. Her other hand caressed her other breast before switching to the other nipple with her mouth when it perked up. When she finished with Ali's nipples she pushed her to sit on the table and kneeled back down but between her legs now.

 

"Stand up a little." Ashlyn said, her eyes still focused on Ali's lace covered center. Ali complied and Ashlyn pulled Ali's panties off and dropped them to the side on the floor. She dipped her fingers between her folds, teasing Ali in a way that would make any woman go crazy, and pulled them away wet.

 

"Ashlyn stop teasing." whispered.

 

"Are you this wet for me?" Ashlyn smirked. 

 

Ali blushed and hid her face behind her hands, "Shut up Ashlyn" she mumbled. "It's your fault anyways."

 

"My fault? How so?" Ashlyn smiled knowingly. 

 

"You can't come into our gala and kiss me senseless when you didn't even know who I was and then give me some proposition. I could've had herpes or something." Ali joked.

 

"Well it's a good thing my intuition was on my side and you don't have herpes." Ashlyn replied,  "Bend over the table and place your hands there as well."

 

"You like being in control of things don't you? How about you take off the rest of your clothes and then I'll think about leaning over."

 

Ashlyn complied and stripped down. She roughly turned Ali over, leaning her on the table and leaned on her back. She laid a kiss to her spine, snaked her arm around Ali's waist and plunged two fingers deep into Ali's core. Ali let out a loud moan and gripped the table. Ashlyn already began to move her fingers at a hard and fast pace, she could feel Ali's legs start to give out, but she didn't care. She brought her other hand down to Ali's clit and rubbed circles, causing Ali to let out a low and long moan.

 

"Fuck....A-Ashlyn I don't think I can stand any longer." Ali panted, trying to grab onto the table to kept herself from falling. 

 

Ashlyn just kissed her spine once more and removed her hand from her clit. She wrapped it around Ali's waist and pulled Ali into her in a standing position to where Ali could lean all of her weight on her and Ashlyn would hold her up. Once they were in the position, Ashlyn continued her hard and fast assualt. Ali leaned her head backwards onto Ashlyn's shoulder, her hands were tangled in her hair, and her face was in Ashlyn's neck while she let out more audible pants and moans. 

 

Ashlyn was beginning to feel more of Ali's weight as she started losing herself in the pleasure. Ashlyn walked backwards and sat on a chair, putting Ali in her lap; facing away from her and kept Ali's legs open by placing Ali's legs on top of her own, and spreading them. She snaked her hand back to Ali's clit and continued rubbing hard circles, while she continued her fast thrusts in Ali's core.

 

"Ashlyn I need you harder." Ali groaned. 

 

"I know baby."

 

Ali reached her arms back up to tangle in Ashlyn's hair pulling it free from it's bun and turned her head towards her. Ashlyn complied and turned to face Ali kissing her passionately, their tounges fighting for dominance, which Ashlyn let Ali have. Ashlyn used this opportunity to up her pace and soon as she felt Ali's walls start to tighten, she curled her fingers to hit her in that perfect spot and let Ali fall apart in her arms screaming her name in pure ecstasy. 

 

While Ali was still in her orgasmic bliss, Ashlyn picked her up and put her on the bed. She picked up her discarded tie and proceeded to tie Ali's hands to the headboard. Ali was looking up at her through lust hooded eyes wondering what she was doing. 

 

"We're not done yet Sweetie." Ashlyn said as she started leaving a hickey where Ali's neck and collarbone met,  while snaking her hand down Ali's naked body.

 

\-------

 

**Present Time**

 

"Helloooo. Earth to Alex, you there?" Kyle said waving his hand in front of his sister's face. He dipped his straw in his water and flicked some at her. "Are you in a coma or something?"

 

"Kyle what the heck?" Ali said snapping out of her daydream and wiping the water.

 

"You tell me B, you just went all The Conjuring on me and zoned out." Kyle replied.

 

"Oh...I was um thinking...a-about work." Ali lied knowing exactly why she zoned out.

 

"Now I may look like an airhead, but I'm not a dumbass. Because that has to be the worst lie I have ever heard." Kyle laughed.

 

"I'm not lying." Ali replied weakly.

 

"And I'm not gay." Kyle said sarcastically. "Come on Ali, just tell me what happened. I won't think any more or any less of you." Kyle pointed out. 

 

"Okay fine, I had a...visitor last night." Ali explained vaguely. 

 

"You got laid?! Finally!" Kyle said in glee a little too loudly for Ali's liking. 

 

Ali reached over the table to cover her brother's mouth, "Oh my gosh, Kyle shut up!" 

 

"But I'm so happy for you. You've had a longer dry spell than the Sahara desert."

 

"It wasn't that long." Ali said.

 

"Girl please, 6 months is too long. The only excuse you could have was if you were pregnant which you're not." Kyle said while eating his avocado toast. "You should be proud. 27 and you can still get booty calls." he joked.

 

"I'm gonna punch you if you don't shut up." Ali warned and started cutting her pancakes. 

 

"Okay okay Ronda Rousey. So can you tell me who it was?"

 

Ali shook her head no. 

 

"Oh come on, we've talked about your sex life before, I'm sure you can tell me who's in your sex life." Kyle prodded. 

 

"Fine. It was woman named Ashlyn, she had tattoos although I don't know of what because I was ...occupied. She has a great body; really fit. She was pretty dominant but I liked it, and I have a date with her today." Ali rushed out. 

 

"Well damn B, you know how to pick them huh." Kyle grinned, "I can tell you really like her too."

 

"How so?"

 

"Because you hate when people leave hickeys on you and you have one right there." Kyle pointed to her neck.

 

Ali whipped out her phone and put it on the camera,  "Oh my goodness, I don't remember her doing this. I didn't even check when I woke up."

 

"And you wore that sweater with the swooping neckline. You trying to show the entire world." Kyle snickered. "Just think of it as 'X Marks the Spot'."

 

Ali scowled at him, "Luna, your daddy is a meanie." Luna just leaned her head over to her bacon, which Ali fed her.

 

"Luna knows I love her, isn't that right." Kyle rubbed her ears. 

 

"Do you have a picture of her? I kinda want to see this female version of Adonis." Kyle asked.

 

"No I don't think I do. Maybe on our date I can get you one, you stalker." Ali joked.

 

"Girl please. Who wouldn't want me to stalk them?" Kyle did with an imaginary hair flip. "Anyways did you hear that dad made an Instagram? He tried to follow me!" Kyle said laughing. 

 

"Wow, really? I thought facebook would be enough for him."

 

"That's what I thought!" Kyle laughed even more.

 

They continued their breakfast, talking and Kyle would joke about her night of fun every now and then. Ali would flick food at him everytime he brought it up. They finished breakfast and said goodbye, Kyle made sure to remind her to tell him how her date goes later on.


	7. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today :)

Ashlyn was currently in a car following Mr.Landin around while he did his daily routine before he went into the office. So far she had been at it for 2 hours, and absolutely nothing had happened. The only notable thing was that Mr.Landin visited about 3 banks in the last 2 hours. Ashlyn found it kind of wierd because who visits 3 banks, when everyone usually has 1 bank that they use. Mr.Landin also had a few meetings outside of the company, he would meet people that looked like loan sharks or just bad individuals in generals. Ashlyn saw that he also maded money transactions with them. They would have briefcases filled with money, talk for a while and then hand them over for Mr.Landin. Who would in turn go to what Ashlyn looked at as a drop off point, because he would leave the briefcases at random places to be picked up. When Mr.Landin headed back to the company office, Ashlyn decided to call it a day.

 

When she got back to her temp house she decided to give Ali a call.

 

"Hey Ashlyn." Ali said on the other line.

 

"How are you Ali, you ready for tonight?" Ashlyn asked. She needed to do this, her easiest way into the company was through Ali. Ali knew the Landins personally and had a high ranking position in the company, access to someone like that and she'd be done with her task pretty fast.

 

"I'm fine. I actually haven't started getting ready because you never told me where we we're going for our date." Ali laughed.

 

"Oh really, hmm it must've slipped my mind. Wear something warm but nice, we'll be outside afterwards."

 

"Now I'm curious, where are you taking me?" Ali questioned. 

 

"It's a surprise darling." Ashlyn made sure to drag out the word darling with a southern accent. "I'll come by in 30."

 

Ali laughed when she heard the accent but it was spot on. "Did I so happen to date a Southerner all the way in Maryland."

 

"Yes ma'am you did, now get ready because I'll be obnoxious and honk my horn if you're not."

 

"Okay, text me when you're there and don't honk your horn, that's embarrassing." Ali giggled.

 

"See you in 30."

 

"You too, bye."

 

Ashlyn got ready by putting on black joggers, a long sleeve grey shirt, boots, and a black jacket before getting her keys to the new Mercedes-Benz she purchased after her night with Ali. She drove down to Ali's home which she knew by heart by studying the files. She sent her a text and received a 'I coming give me sec'. Ashlyn chuckled and honked her horn, she held on to it until she saw Ali come out of her house and power walk to her car. Ali was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a cream colored top, and a blue cardigan. Ashlyn unlocked the doors to let her in and received a slap to the arm.

 

"You ass, I told you not to honk." Ali said trying to hide her smile. If Ali was honest, she would've told Ashlyn she didn't care if she honked or not, she was just happy that Ashlyn was there. It seemed way too early for Ali to feel like this but for some reason she couldn't help it. Maybe it was at the fact that her and Ty were always on and off, or the fact that Ashlyn seemed better than Ty. Ali just felt full on lovestruck. 

 

"Well hello to you too." Ashlyn grinned, "You ready to go or do you still feel like hitting me again. I don't mind though since I have arms of steel."

 

"Cool your jets Superman. And yes I'm ready, even though you rushed me." Ali replied. 

 

Ashlyn chuckled and started driving. Conversation came easy between the two except when Ali would bring up questions about her family. Ashlyn would answer with 'That's not first date material' and quickly change the subject to something else. She 'learned' that Ali had a brother and her parents were still together and everyone lived in Maryland. Ashlyn couldn't help but smile whenever Ali would give a nose crinkled grin when she talked about something embarrassing that happened at work, like Megan setting the printer on fire when she tried to print.

 

Ashlyn put the car in park and walked over to Ali's door opening it for her.

 

"Thank you." Ali smiled.

 

"No problem, I hope you like dancing." Ashlyn asked leading her to an huge entertainment tent where music could be heard from the inside.

 

"I actually love dancing, you just earned brownie points."

 

"Well I do love brownies," Ashlyn chuckled. She held open the tent flap for Ali before speaking to a man and taking Ali to the dance floor where everyone was dancing. "Get ready for these dance moves." Ashlyn joked.

 

"Sure." Ali laughed.

 

They stayed on the dance floor for 20 minutes, Ashlyn fooled around with silly dance moves which enticed a lot of laughter from Ali. Every now and then Ali would do her own silly dance that actually didn't look too bad, so Ashlyn faked jealousy. A slow song came on and just when Ashlyn was about to ask Ali to dance, a man came up and beat her to it.

 

"Excuse me, my name is Adrian  and I couldn't help but ask a beautiful lady like you for a dance." Adrian asked.

 

"Thank you but sorry, but I don't think my date-" Ali hooked her arm into Ashlyn's, pulling them closer to each other. "Would appreciate that."

 

"Yea buddy." Ashlyn was giving the man a look that would make someone drop dead. Thank goodness for him he caught on fast and left.

 

"What a tool. Macking on my date." Ashlyn said.

 

"You doofus, dance with me." Ali playfully slapped her chest.

 

"You don't have to ask me twice." Ashlyn placed one hand on Ali's waist and she took her hand with the other. Ali placed one hand on Ashlyn's shoulder and laid her head on her chest. They danced slowly through 3 slow songs. Ali could hear Ashlyn's heartbeat thumping slowly, which surprised her because hers was beating a mile a minute. Being this close to Ashlyn did that to her. 

 

The third song ended and Ashlyn pulled back a little, "You hungry?"

 

"Yup, I guess all this dancing made me hungry." Ali answered. 

 

"Good, I have the perfect thing. Come on." Ashlyn led her out of the tent and back into her car. She drove  to a one story glass building the size of a small cabin, and encompassed by a luxurious garden of diverse flowers. You couldn't see the inside of the glass building from the outside because it was like one of those one way mirrors. However once inside, there was a single table with candles and a large picnic basket on top. From the inside, you were surrounded by the beauty of the garden and the moonlight with the candles. 

 

"Ashlyn this place is beautiful," Ali said while looking around. 

 

Ashlyn took her hand and pulled her chair out for her. Once Ali sat, Ashlyn leaned down and snuck a kiss on Ali's lips. "Not as beautiful as you." Ashlyn took her own seat and opened the large picnic basket. She pulled out wine, wine glasses, plates, silverware, and containers of food. She made Ali a plate and then one for herself and poured them both wine. She waited for Ali to take a bite before digging into hers.

 

"This is really good. Did you make this?" Ali asked. 

 

"Yup, I may have taught Chef Boyardee how to cook." Ashlyn joked.

 

"You know I never really liked Chef Boyardee anyways." Ali joked back.

 

"What do you like?"

 

"You" Ali said with rosy cheeks and took a sip of wine.

 

"Well in that case. I'm glad you like me." Ashlyn leaned over and cupped Ali's cheek before tilting her head up by her chin and giving her a soft kiss. "Because I like you too." 

 

"Is it bad that I'm liking you so fast?" Ali said with her cheeks still flowing with color.

 

"Of course not, because I feel the same way." Ashlyn placed her hand over Ali's on the table. Ali turned her hand over and intertwined their fingers. They finished their picnic dinner and watched the stars for a while before deciding to pack up. Ashlyn carried the picnic basket to her car and placed it in the trunk. She ran back around to open Ali's door and kissed her when she was seated. She buckled up and drove Ali home.

 

Ashlyn walked Ali up her walkway and up to her porch.

 

"I really enjoyed tonight with you." Ali smiled. 

 

"I'm glad you did, because I did as well." Ashlyn responded.

 

They stared at each other for a while trying to see who would make the first move. Ali decided to heck with it and stepped closer to Ashlyn and wrapped her arms around her neck. She leaned up on her toes and kissed her, Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali's waist deepening the kiss. They stood there making out for a few minutes until Ali pulled away.

 

"Goodnight Ashlyn." 

 

"Goodnight Ali, sweet dreams." Ashlyn walked to her car and was about to enter when she stopped and turned around. "When can I see you again!?"

 

Ali gave her her signature nose crinkle grin before replying, "Tomorrow."

 

"It's a date." Ashlyn said before running back up to Ali's porch and giving her one last kiss, "I really wanted to do that again."

 

"I don't mind. Now go, I'm sure we both have work tomorrow."

 

"Okay, night Ali." Ashlyn ran back to her car before giving a short honk and driving off.

 

Ali unlocked her front door and entered her house. "This woman is perfect."


	8. Stealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some violence in Ashlyn's part. Just a heads up.

Ali had woken up the next day happier than someone on laughing gas. She hadn't called Kyle to tell him about her date with Ashlyn since she got back so late. She showered and put on her typical office attire; black pencil skirt and a white blouse. She almost felt a little cliché when she wore it but then again what else was she going to wear. She ate a breakfast of cereal and toast before heading down to the company office. She parked in the parking garage and went into the building.

 

"Good morning Joe." Ali smiled to the security office on the first floor before going to the elevator. 

 

"Morning Ms.Krieger." Joe waved back.

 

Ali stepped off the elevator and greeted her department coworkers. "Good morning everyone."

 

"Sup Als," Megan yelled from across the main room. "Oh Yea, Cynthia from financials sent the Korean company's financial statements to you, they're in your office. They want you to make some kind of media showcasing their sales and customer approval rate."

 

"Okay, I'll split up the work, also I need everyone to finish the design plans for the new Landin company building in Nevada. I need to send those plans to Ty for approval today at 4." Ali informed.

 

"Gotcha, I'll tell the staff." Megan fake saluted and walked off.

 

Ali went into her office and picked up the file Cynthia left for her. She opened it and started looking through it, "This stuff is a mess." Ali mumbled. The entire file was missing essential information, dates, other companies information, and plenty of other components. For the most part Ali didn't understand why a prosperous company like Landin would want to partner with a company like Sol (the Korean company). Sol was barely staying afloat with the their sales and revenue because it was incredibly low. 

 

Ali moved over to her computer and checked her previous Sol company search history. Ali could've swore the first time she checked Sol's information they were top notch, and that was only 4 months ago. Once the search results loaded it showed that Sol's company had barely been able to make any money 4 months ago.

 

"Well there's nothing that I can do about this but I guess I'll let Ty know." Ali said.

 

Ali had no choice but to go off of what she had and start the process of making a media component for the Sol company.

 

\-------

 

**Ashlyn POV**

 

Ashlyn spent a good chunk of the early morning starting at 6am, making up a fake website and fake credentials for her shadow company. She also spent time looking through the copies of files that she copied from Ali's computer that she took the day of the gala. What she found was intriguing. From the looks of it, the Landin company only partner with a majority of what looked to be false companies. They weren't real, they were scam companies. They get you to buy into them, and they steal your companies money and lowered your companies stock if you didn't catch it on time. And going by some of the multimillion companies that interpartnered with the Landins, Mr.Landin or whoever was behind this was stealing major amounts money from the partnered companies. 

 

Ashlyn shut her laptop off after printing out some files and sticking them in her satchel. She left her apartment and walked down the street before hailing a cab. Once she paid and the driver took her to her destination she made a phone call on the payphone. 

 

Ashlyn pressed a few numbers first before dialing a phone number. "Hello this is JP Electric Power Supply,  I'm sorry to bother you but we'll be turning off the power at your home for 30 minutes. No incoming calls will be received, we will notify you when we've finished." Ashlyn spoke, she made her voice a lot gruffier to emulate that of a middle aged male.

 

"Why wasn't I notified before you all decided to turn off the power?" Tyler Jr asked.

 

"Someone in your neighborhood blew a fuse, so protocol says we have to check the entire neighborhood."

 

Tyler Jr let out a groan amd a mumble of  'Stupid kids and their stupid games' before answering. "Okay fine just please call me when you're done."

 

"Thank you sir and we apologize for the inconvenience." Ashlyn answered. 

 

"It's fine, by the way I didn't catch your name." Tyler Jr said. 

 

"Sorry sir, I'm Daniel Hayes, head electric specialist for JP Electric Power Supply." Ashlyn lied.

 

"Well thank you Mr.Hayes, I'll be awaiting your call. Goodbye."

 

Ashlyn hung up the payphone and walked into an alleyway. She pulled out a black duffel bag and pulled out a uniform matching the one from the electrical company she told Tyler Jr. Ashlyn was by no means an electric worker, she just so happened to see one checking the breaker system near her apartment and 'persuaded' him into giving her his uniform. She didn't mind playing Daniel Hayes for a few hours.

 

She hid behind a dumpster and swiftly changed into the uniform and pulled the tool belt tight on her waist. She tied her hair up and tucked it into the company hat and walked the rest of the way to Tyler Jr's house. She kept her head down to avoid any security cameras that might be on the property and made her way to his electric box outside his house. She examined the inside of the box and used the wire cutters to shut off his power. Once that was done, Ashlyn picked his back door lock and let herself in

 

Tyler Jr's home was typical and stupid in Ashlyn's opinion. It looked like it came out of a interior design magazine but all macho and corny. The stuffed deer and bear heads on the fireplace mantle were hideous. She ignored them and searched the house but came up empty. She checked his computer but that was useless as well.

 

"If I stole company's money where would I hide something?" Ashlyn said tapping the her work boots. She basically tore the house apart but still couldn't think of were he would hide something. Her eyes glanced around the room but she did a double take on the stuff animal heads. She climbed on the fireplace and pulled the heads down, on the back of the heads were two USB drives. Ashlyn pocketed them and fixed the house up to its previous clean state.

 

Ashlyn was about to leave when she heard two male voices enter the home. She hid in the kitchen storage room and closed the door without a sound.

 

"Yes sir, the power's been cut and there's no sign of an electrician. We tried calling the number that called you earlier and it turns out that it was a payphone, some how disguised into a company line. We'll check out the inside since the lock was picked. Yes sir, an update will be given after we check it out." The man said before hanging up his phone. The two men split up and started extensively searching the home; one on the bottom floor and the other on the second floor. 

 

Ashlyn knew she only had a certain amount of time before someone opened the storage room door and found her. So she pulled the nail gun from her toolbelt and squatted down so she would be eye level with someone's kneecaps. She could hear footsteps nearing her location and she counted to three in a whispered breath.

 

"One"

 

She fixed her posture.

 

"Two"

 

She tightened her grip on the nail gun, and placed her finger on the trigger.

 

"Three"

 

The door swung open and Ashlyn shot the bodyguard in both kneecaps before standing up and whacking him across the face with the nailgun. The guard fell to the ground unconscious with a loud thud, alerting his partner. She could hear him calling for back up. She picked up the man's discarded gun and pointed it in the direction the other bodyguard would come from. Sure enough he did and Ashlyn shot him in the knee caps as well, the man cried out in pain while he fell to the ground. Ashlyn made sure he still couldn't see her face before she ground her foot into his gun shot wound, causing him to pass out from the pain.

 

Ashlyn quickly exited the house through the back door and hopped the fence to another person's back yard. She had just landed at a children's birthday party being held in homeowners backyard. Everyone was staring at her confused and surprised. 

 

"Sorry, we're checking the breakers and they had a dog. I'll just go. Sorry once again." Ashlyn apologized with the same gruffy voice from the phone call, with the cap on she could pass as a near 30 year old male. She ran through their backyard and down the street. Once she made it out of the neighborhood she went back to the alleyway and stripped out of the uniform, stuffing it back into the duffel bag and changed back into her original attire. She put the two USB drives into her satchel and threw the duffel bag into an oncoming garbage truck.

 

Ashlyn made it back to her house around 12pm. She was about to plug in the USB drives she stole but remembered she had a lunch date with Ali.

 

"Fuck!" Ashlyn scrambled up and took a five minute shower and changed into khaki pants, a maroon polo shirt, and brown shoes. She grabbed the files of her fake companies information, her keys, and sped down to the Landin company office building. 

 

After she parked and got through security, she was guided to the correct floor and enter the main office room. She went to the one she remembered from her briefing files as Rapinoe.

 

"Excuse, but could you lead me to Ali Krieger's office?" Ashlyn asked.

 

Megan turned around from her place at the printer. "You're the person from the gala." Megan said surprised while Ashlyn just gave a small smile. Megan quickly regained her composure and spoke. "But yea yea I'll take you there just let drop some papers off at my desk right quick."

 

"I'll wait."

 

Megan ran over to her desk and gathered her friends, "Holy crap, you guys won't believe this. The lady from the gala that we kept pushing Ali with is back today and looking for her."

 

"Are you serious?!" Sydney said.

 

"Super." Megan replied while tossing some papers on her desk.

 

"Details Pinoe." Alex said.

 

"Can't,  I need to take her to Ali's office." Megan rushed out and went over to Ashlyn. "This way." Megan led her to Ali's office and went back to the main room.

 

Ashlyn stood in the open doorway and watch Ali. She had papers all over her desk, some on the floor, and plenty of crumpled papers in the trash bin. Her tounge was sticking out in concentration and she didn't seem to notice Ashlyn's presence yet. 

 

So Ashlyn decided to make herself known, "Knock knock, Ali."

 

Ali looked up and her face burst into a smile. She stood from her chair and hugged Ashlyn. "Hey, you're here."

 

"Did you think I'd forget or something?" Ashlyn joked.

 

"Maybe." Ali leaned up to kiss her, which Ashlyn connected.

 

"I'm offended you think so low of me." Ashlyn said in fake agony.

 

"Aren't you the jokester." Ali pulled her over to one of the chairs, "Sorry about the mess. It's just that this one company is a walking mess, and I'm the poor soul who has to clean it up and make it look like an A plus."

 

"I'm sure you can do it." Ashlyn praised. 

 

"Thanks, so where should we go for lunch?" Ali asked while cleaning up her desk.

 

"Hmmm what do you feel like eating?"

 

"I might just have a salad, I don't really have much time to waste." Ali noted.

 

"Why don't I go get lunch and come back. That way you can get your work done while I pick up food." Ashlyn stood up and leaned over to kiss her, "I'll be back."

 

As Ashlyn left Ali's office she could see Tyler Jr stare her down as she walked by. Ashlyn chuckled to herself because to her, Tyler Jr's stare was about as intimidating as a pouting four year old. She gave him a real glare while twirling her keys on her fingers, whistling and left the office.

 


	9. Meet My Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa sorry for the slow update :o there'll be more today

Ashlyn had just left and Ali finished cleaning up. And for some reason Ashlyn seemed to brighten up her day, after straining over Sol's records, Ashlyn somehow managed to clear all of her stress and bring happiness. They'd only been dating for literally two days but it felt so much than that.

 

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Tobin entering her office.

 

"Hey Ali, Mr.Landin is looking for you. He said to come to his office pronto."

 

"Ugh okay. How are you guys doing on the building plans?" Ali asked as she walked out of her office.

 

"We're doing great, you left some pretty detailed notes so only someone like Pinoe would screw it up." Tobin laughed.

 

"Megan is never going to live down that printer accident. You guys should go to lunch, I'll check up on ya'll later on."

 

"Alright Ali."

 

Ali knocked before entering Mr.Landin's office. Mr.Landin sat at his large desk and Tyler Jr sat across from him, Ali took her seat. She mentally cursed because whenever someone gets called into their boss' office it's never a good thing.

 

"Don't worry Alexandra, you're not in trouble. Ty told me something that I found rather interesting." Mr.Landin spoke.

 

"What was it sir." Ali replied.

 

"You know how my son can't seem to control his mouth whenever it pertains to you, right?" Ali nodded, "Well I guess he believes that you're dating Ashlyn Harrison; the owner of that private company. The one from the gala I introduced you to."

 

"Oh, well Ty wouldn't be wrong in his suspicion. Ashlyn and I are dating. Well at least one date."

 

"I knew it! That's why you've been pulling away from me. And I saw her here today just a few minutes ago." Tyler Jr said.

 

"Be quiet Tyler." Mr.Landin said sternly. "Now Alexandra,  you know I love you like a daughter and I'll support anyone you decide to have a relationship with. However, let's hope none of these dates interfere with the company. I need your mind clear for work and only work. Also, let's make sure Ms.Harrison partners up with us, okay? From what I heard from her, she has a magnificent well accredited company." 

 

"Thank you sir, but I think Ashlyn will tell me if she wants to partner with us or not. I can't force her to do it." Ali said mildly disgusted with the thought of dating Ashlyn just for the sake of a partnership. 

 

Mr.Landin nodded, "Of course Alexandra. You can leave now."

 

Ali stood to leave and so did Tyler Jr. Mr.Landin immediately called him back to sit. Ali left the office and made her way back to her own. Ashlyn was spinning around on her chair, a bag with lunch sat on her desk. Ali closed the door behind her. Ashlyn stopped spinning when she saw Ali walk inside. 

 

"Did I ever tell you that I love your office clothes." Ashlyn grinned.

 

"You don't tell me a lot of these things."

 

"I love to be mysterious. By the way-" Ashlyn held up the files she brought with her, "This is my company's information. I believe the Landins are a great company to join with."

 

"Really, you thought about it that fast? Usually it takes months to reach an agreement." Ali said surprised. 

 

"Smart girl. I didn't mean I was giving it to you. I just wanted you to know I'm in the process of thinking about it."

 

"You cheeky smartass. What'd you get me?" Ali said as she tried to look into the bag. 

 

"Ooo such a potty mouth." Ashlyn pulled it closer to herself and started pulling out to-go containers. "Well Ms.Nosy, I got you a salmon salad and peach tea. And for myself, a spiciy grilled chicken flatbread and iced tea."

 

"Whoa, I love salmon salad with peach tea. Are you psychic or something?"

 

"Nope I just know my lady." Ashlyn smirked. 

 

"Yea of two days." Ali giggled. 

 

"And many more days to come." Ashlyn said, her tone sounding serious. 

 

Ali instantly blushed,  "You can't say stuff like that."

 

"Why not? I know that I want to continue seeing you. I'd hope you feel the same way." Ashlyn was surprising herself with these words. Dating Ali was supposed to be a rouse but something in her was beginning have actual feelings for her. Maybe it was because Ali was a beautiful face and she got to have sex with her and kiss her, so it was possibly the sex talking. Ashlyn internally nodded and figured that was it. 

 

"Of course I do. I'm just happy, really happy with you. I wanted to make sure you did as well, since the basis of us dating was for you to sign."

 

"It gave me an opportunity to date you and get to know you more. I couldn't miss out on that." Ashlyn said. "Us dating had nothing to do with signing papers."

 

"Thst makes me even more happy. I'm glad you like me." Ali mumbled while blushing. 

 

"I'm glad I do too." Ashlyn smiled and caressed Ali's cheek. "We should eat, I'm pretty sure you're lunch break isn't for eternity."

 

"It's not but let's eat with my friends today. They might as well meet you so they can blow their assumptions out the window." Ali suggested. 

 

"What do they think of me?" 

 

"Don't worry they'll like you if I like you. So you're practically a shoe in." Ali laughed.

 

"Well let's go, I'm hungry." Ashlyn drawled out and fake bit Ali's fingers.

 

Ashlyn and Ali walked into the office dining room for employees. Hope, Kelley, Alex, Tobin, Whitney, and Megan were eating at one of the tables. Sydney was coming over with her own plate. Ali waved at her friends to let them know she was there, they all turned and called her over. Ashlyn pulled seats over for both her and Ali to use.

 

"Guys this is Ashlyn Harrison. Kelley I think you met her at the gala. For those who don't know her, she runs her own private company in..."

 

"Real estate. For both personal and business reasons." Ashlyn filled in.

 

"And I think it's safe to say that we're-"

 

"Getting married" Ashlyn grabbed Ali's hand holding it up, and laughed loudly at her distraught expression. 

 

"Ooo I like her." Sydney said.

 

"We're not really getting married." Ali cleared up.

 

"Well duh Al, we could tell she was just kidding." Alex laughed.

 

"Ali's a little bit marriage scared." Hope said. 

 

"That is so not true." Ali said while taking a bite of her salad.

 

"Don't mind Hope," Whitney said, "Ali is just, what's the right word....cautious. Ty and her dated on and off for a long time, and he never once popped the question."

 

"I would've dumped his ass too." Kelley snickered.

 

"You guys live to embarrass me." Ali pouted.

 

"Aww it's fine babe. I like learning new things about you." Ashlyn pecked her lips.

 

"Dang, you two calling each other 'babe' already. You two are like an old married couple." Megan said snickering. 

 

"Pinoe, you bitter?" Sydney and Kelley said at the same time which made the entire table erupt in laughter.

 

"Yea yea whatever. It was even all that funny." Megan muttered.

 

They resumed eating for a while. Ashlyn checked the time and saw that it was 1:45pm, she needed to get home and start sifting through those two USBs that she stole from Tyler Jr's home. They could be password encrypted for all she knew, and she was going to need a lot of time to check the amount of data on them. She placed a hand on Ali's lower back to get her attention. 

 

"Hey, I have to head out."

 

"Aw really? Will you come by tonight?" Ali asked.

 

"Sorry I can't today. I have a lot of work to do. So I won't be back until early in the morning." 

 

"Okay let me walk you out." Ali stood and threw away her trash, "Guys, Ashlyn has to go, so I'm gonna walk her out."

 

All of Ali's friends said and waved goodbye to her as they left. They made their way to Ashlyn's car and stopped in front of it.

 

"I'll text you, and if I don't then I'm apologizing ahead of time." Ashlyn said.

 

"Hmm okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ali asked. 

 

"Definitely." Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali's waist and leaned on her car. "Come closer Al, I don't bite. Well at least not yet."

 

Ali smiled and stepped closer to Ashlyn, she rested her hands on Ashlyn's chest and leaned up to kiss her. Ashlyn wasted no time in reciprocating her action and squeezed Ali closer to her body. Ali pulled away after a few minutes of making out. Ashlyn tried to lean in once more but Ali lightly rejected her.

 

"Go to work, I don't want you to be late." Ali said.

 

"Late? I'm the boss, I can be late if I want to." Ashlyn replied. 

 

"What would your employees think I'd they saw you coming late?" Ali joked. 

 

"I don't give a fuck what they think." Ashlyn said. "I do know that I want to stay here and hold you because it feels nice." She said softly. 

 

Ali broke out with her nose crinkle grin and engulfed her in a tight hug. "You're adorable."

 

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali's waist and buried her face into her hair. They stood like that for a while just enjoying each others company, them Ali decided that Ashlyn needed to leave now or she might really be late; boss or not.

 

"Okay Ashlyn, you really have to go now."

 

"Ugh fine." Ashlyn stepped into her car and pulled out from her parking spot. She started driving and then braked. She stuck her head out of the windows with her lips puckered in a funny kissy face. Ali raised her eyebrows in confusion not exactly sure what Ashlyn was doing. Once Ashlyn figured that Ali wasn't coming to kiss her, she opened her eyes and turned her head to face her.

 

"Ali." Ashlyn whined.

 

"What?"

 

"Come kiss me goodbye!" Ashlyn whined louder.

 

Ali laughed and jogged over to her car. She bent down and gave her a slow kiss, "You're a goof, Ashlyn." Ali said on her lips.

 

"What can I say, you bring it out in me." Ashlyn replied with a wink. "Now I can suffer through work peacefully."

 

Ali playfully pushed Ashlyn's face back into the car, "Bye Ashlyn."

 

"Bye Al." Ashlyn drove away waving from the window.

 

 


	10. Mornings with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more after this :)

**2 weeks Later**

 

It was Thursday evening and Ali just finished her last day of work for the week. She used three of her vacation days to spend some time with her family for the weekend. 

 

Ali let herself in her house, closing her door and dropping her work bag and purse on the couch. She grabbed a glass and pulled red wine from her cabinet and poured herself a drink. She only managed to get a sip before her phone started buzzing with a text message. 

 

**Ashlyn: Can I come over?**

 

Ali chuckled, they hadn't seen each other for the entire day so Ali guessed that's why Ashlyn wanted to come over. 

 

**Ali: Of course :)**

 

**Ashlyn: Sweet. I'll see you in 10 :)**

 

Ali slid her phone on the island in her kitchen and went over to her couch, flipping on the TV to a random channel. A few minutes into the cooking show she started dozing off, it wasn't surprising, she was exhausted. She woke up from her quick nap to knocking at her door. She smiled knowing who it was and opened the door. 

 

Ashlyn was leaning in the doorway with a long black men's peacoat on. 

 

"What are you, a vampire? Are you waiting on my permission to enter?" Ali joked.

 

Ashlyn chuckled, "No I'm not." She walked inside, closing the door behind her and giving Ali a kiss. 

 

"Mmm, hey babe." Ali yawned. "I'm gonna take a shower. You can make yourself at home."

 

"Let me join you." Ashlyn said, coming up behind Ali and holding her by the waist. 

 

"Mmkay, but we're only showering. I'm too tired to do anything today." Ali said holding back another yawn. 

 

"I won't try anything, Scouts Honor." Ashlyn said with a dorky salute. Ali pulled her into the her master bathroom where they disrobed. Ashlyn stayed true to her word of not trying anything...at least for a while. Her resolve gave way when Ali kept accidently bumping into her. Ali blamed it on being tired, Ashlyn scoffed and lifted her up before taking her in the shower twice. Ali made sure to get her back before they finished. 

 

Ali dug through her drawers looking for something that would fit Ashlyn. Ali was currently looking through her panty drawer, she held up a black lace panty and watched Ashlyn's face scrunch in disgust. 

 

"Al, those look good on you not me." Ashlyn said from Ali's bed. 

 

"Point taken. I bought these sweats a while back, they're kind of big on me so I think it'll fit." Ali tossed the sweats to her. "As for a shirt, I don't mind you topless."

 

Ashlyn laughed and pulled on the sweats low on her waist, "I bet you wouldn't."

 

"I'm kidding of course, here take this." Ali gave her a loose tank top. While Ashlyn finished getting dressed Ali slipped on a thin camisole and short blue shorts. She tied her wet hair up in a high messy bun and jumped under her covers. Ashlyn followed suit, pulling Ali closer to her, spooning her from behind. 

 

"Goodnight Ash," Ali turned her head enough to kiss her. She scooted back closer to Ashlyn to maintain all contact with her. Ashlyn's arm around her waist held her securely in place. 

 

"Night babe."

 

\-----

 

**Friday Morning**

 

"Eyy B, hurry up. Mom and dad are waiting for us." Kyle called out from his sister's kitchen.

 

Ali poked her head from her bedroom door, "I'm coming Kyle. I just need to finish packing some stuff."

 

"For God's sakes, we're only spending the weekend. You don't even need a suitcase, get a duffel or something!"

 

"I said I'm coming, Kyle." Ali yelled back.

 

"Ugh, girl you're worse than a compulsive packer." Kyle grabbed his sister's container of strawberries from the fridge and started snacking on them. "By the way, when am I going to meet this girl of yours?" Kyle walked down the hallway to Ali's room. Before he got to step or look inside, the door slammed in his face. "What the hell B! You almost took my nose off."

 

"Kyle have you always been this impatient? I'm not done packing. Besides, when it's time for you to meet her then you will." Ali said from the inside of her bedroom.

 

"Uh huh, it's been a 2 weeks and I haven't heard anything new about her. Other than you describing her sexy body. I need details girl."

 

Today was the weekend that Ali reserved for some much needed time with her family. Unfortunately,  she had forgot that Kyle was coming over in the morning to pick her up. So when Ali made the decision to let Ashlyn come over, she almost regretted it now. Right now she was torn between pushing Ashlyn out the window like a scared teenager or manning up and introducing her to Kyle. 

 

"You think my body is sexy." Ashlyn whispered. 

 

"Shut up." Ali hissed.

 

What was worse was the fact that Kyle had a key to her home and entered in the middle of her and Ashlyn having morning sex. Thankfully, Kyle didn't hear them and still thought that Ali was alone. 

 

"Don't worry babe, I think your body is a work of art." Ashlyn lightly bit her shoulder. 

 

"Do you want to meet my brother?" Ali blurted out. "I know we've only been dating for a month but-"

 

"Yes, I want to meet him." Ashlyn smiled. 

 

"Wait, you do?" Ali asked dumbfounded. 

 

"Yup, I don't mind. Now let's leave this room, I'm gonna die of starvation." Ashlyn said arms took Ali's hand, then opened the door. 

 

"Finally Alex you-" Kyle's voice caught in his voice when he saw Ashlyn in the doorway. "Holy shit, you're the woman,  Ali's woman."

 

"Hi, I'm Ashlyn." Ashlyn said hands extended. 

 

"Well it's about time, Alex never really told me anything about you. But uh we're going to stay at our parent's house for the weekend soo." Kyle said. 

 

"Oh so that's why you're here." Ashlyn nodded. 

 

"Ali didn't tell you?"

 

"Ali sorta forgot." Ali said coming out from her room with a duffel bag. "Well I'm done packing, Kyle."

 

"About time, I swear I aged 20 more years waiting on you." Kyle chuckled. "Well it was nice meeting you but my and Ali really have to head out."

 

"Uh yea, no problem. I'll just let myself out." Ashlyn said. 

 

"You could come with us, that's if you want to. I certainly wouldn't mind, and you get to meet my parents so you wouldn't have to worry about that down the road." Ali offered. Kyle gave her a look as if she was crazy and she gave him a hard pinch and twist.

 

"I have no clothes with me. And I'm sure you don't want to wait for me to get some." Ashlyn replied.

 

"You've left some here when we....you know. I washed them earlier, so they're clean." Ali said. 

 

"Eww really," Kyle fake gagged. "Did I walk into the house while you two were getting freaky?"

 

Ashlyn gave Ali a sly smile and Ali ducked her head with a blush.

 

"Sure I'll come with." Ashlyn said.

 

\-----

 

The drive to their parents house wasn't particularly long but it was enough to bore you if you had nothing to do. Ashlyn mainly talked to Ali, since Kyle was giving her a weird cold shoulder by not talking to her and staring from the mirror. She ignored him because she might've just punched him in the face for it. Instead she settled for listening in on their conversations about their parents and stuff that's happened. Ali had already told Kyle how they met and Ashlyn guessed that's why he didn't like her all that much. 

 

When they reached the Krieger residence, Ashlyn pulled her and Ali's shared duffel bag over her shoulder and followed Ali up the steps to the porch. Kyle used his key to open the front door and go inside.

 

"Just leave you shoes by the door or my mom will freak." Kyle said directed towards Ashlyn.

 

"Got it." Ashlyn took her shoes off and placed them in the desired place. Ali took her hand and dragged her to her old room.

 

"Me and you can share my old room." Ali smiled.

 

"No problem." Ashlyn dropped the duffel by her bed and sat down. "I don't think your brother likes me."

 

"That's not true."

 

Ashlyn gave her a look, "Ali, he mean mugged me through the rear view mirror the entire ride here. And he honestly didn't want me to come with you. Not to mention he didn't try to talk to me, at all." Ashlyn replied.

 

"Kyle is like a momma bear. He's very cautious,  when it comes to his family. Give him some time to warm up to you. But in the meantime, at least you still have me." Ali sauntered over and straddled Ashlyn's lap. She pushed on Ashlyn's shoulders letting her fall on her back on the bed. She leaned down and kissed her, while snaking her hands into Ashlyn's shirt and palmed her breast.

 

"Ooo I like this." Ashlyn mumbled into her lips and slipped her hands into her pants and cupped her ass.

 

"Alex! Come down, mom and dad are back!" Kyle called from downstairs. 

 

Ali sat up on her waist and pulled Ashlyn's hands out from her pants. "Time to meet my parents."


	11. Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one :)

Ali and Ashlyn made their way down to the kitchen where her mom was placing grocery bags on the counter. When Ali's mother saw Ali she pulled her into a tight embrace. Ashlyn hung back in the doorway watching the mother and daughter interact.

 

Ali 's mom pulled back and slapped daughter's arm."You need to start calling more. I felt like you up and left the face of the earth. If it wasn't for Kyle I would've thunk you disappeared."

 

"Ouch, sorry mom." Ali laughed and kissed her cheek. "But I'm here now and you and have me for the entire weekend."

 

"You better. Oh, who's this?" Debb said seeing Ashlyn in the doorway. 

 

"Mom, this is Ashlyn. Me and her have been dating for some weeks now." Ali introduced. 

 

"And you didn't tell me." She smacked Ali's arm again. "Here I was thinking, that you were all alone in that big house of yours. Anyways, it's nice to meet you Ashlyn. I'm Debb, Alex's mother."

 

"Mother? Really? You two look so alike I thought ya'll were sisters." Ashlyn joked.

 

"Oh stop it." Debb laughed. "You picked a nice one, Sweetheart."

 

Ali's father walked into the kitchen with Kyle close behind carrying the rest of the groceries. He kissed Ali's forehead and dumped the bags on the counter. 

 

"Whew, we did some heavy shopping." Ali's father said. "So this is Ashlyn. I'm Ken." He shook her hand with a firm grip, Ashlyn shook back with an even firmer grip he didn't expect. "Kyle was grumbling on about you when we were getting the bags."

 

"Dad!" Kyle groaned.

 

"Don't mind him." Ken laugheed. "So Ashlyn are you staying with us for the weekend?" Ken asked.

 

"Yes she is." Ali smiled giving her a quick kiss. Ashlyn smiled back and nodded.

 

"Then it's settled. You guys go hang out or whatever ya'll want to do, me and my wife will make some lunch." Ken replied.

 

They were shooed out of the kitchen and into the living room. Kyle plopped down on the couch horizontally and turned on the TV to MTV. Ali sat on his legs since he decided to take up all the space. Ashlyn opted to stand, leaning on the wall.

 

"Hey Ash, can I wear you hoodie?" Ali asked.

 

"Sure babe, but it's upstairs in your room." Ashlyn answered. 

 

"Can you get it for me? Pretty please." Ali batted her eyelashes for an added effect.

 

"Okay." Ashlyn jumped up the stairs and into Ali's old room. She dug through their duffel and got out the hoodie. She paused when she heard a little shuffle in the hallway. Ashlyn stood with her back facing the door. Once she felt a hand graze her shoulder she reached back and grabbed the person by the shirt and flipped them over her shoulder and quickly had her knee on their throat. Her fist raised and was about to bring it down until she actually saw the person.

 

"Jesus christ, Ashlyn what the hell!" Kyle screamed in a strained voice, clearly in pain and fear.

 

"Shit" Ashlyn muttered and stood up. She grabbed Kyle by the shirt and yanked him up.

 

"What the hell was that?!" Kyle asked with anger now while holding his throat. 

 

"I thought you were someone else. My bad." Ashlyn answered while getting the sweater. 

 

"What are you? Some kind of paranoid karate master or something." Kyle rubbed his neck.

 

Ashlyn gave him a look before Ali came into the room, "What happened, I heard a loud slam." 

 

Ashlyn looked at Kyle, "He came in and I mistaken him for an intruder or something."

 

"Yea and she WWE'd me." Kyle said.

 

"It was an accident. I said I was sorry." Ashlyn replied annoyed with his complaining. 

 

"Well I'm sure whatever happened, I'm sure Ashlyn didn't mean it. So stop picking a fight Kyle. Anyways, dad and mom said lunch is ready." Ali put the hoodie on and led Ashlyn down the stairs. They took their seats at the table and Debb handed them each a bowl of chicken noddle soup.

 

"It's still pretty chilly in here even though the heater is on, so I hope this warms ya'll up." Debb smiled.

 

"Where's Kyle?" Ken asked.

 

"He's being all dramatic upstairs. He snuck up on Ashlyn and apparently she knocked him to the ground." Ali informed. 

 

"I'm used to looking over my back. I apologized already." Ashlyn said.

 

"Is he okay?" Debb asked concern.

 

"He complained a lot so I would guess he's okay." Ali laughed.

 

Ken chuckled and called Kyle to come down. Kyle came downstairs with a frown and sat at the table to receive his bowl of soup. They all chatted for some time before Debb decided to start dinner now because a pot roast would take a while to finish. Everyone except Debb went to the living room to watch some news. Nothing interesting was really happening other than the typical petty crimes that occurred in everyday life.

 

It took a weird turn when they were reporting international news and it just so happened that it focused on Turkey. The main news was the death of Kerem Aksoy; Ashlyn's previous target. They didn't have much to report other than the his death was a tragic loss to Turkey in both the government and business. It was a surprise to Ashlyn since Aksoy died a little over 2 months ago and they were just now reporting it. 

 

Ashlyn internally scoffed because the man was thief, a rapist, and a killer. She couldn't even fathom why Turkish citizens would mourn over him, but that wasn't her business. Her was to stealthily kill him without leaving a trace of her behind, and she did that quite exceptionally. As long as she got paid for the job, then everything was fine to her.

 

Debb called Ali into the kitchen to help her with a few things, so that left Ashlyn with the men of the home, one of which didn't like her all that much. Ashlyn just faced the TV, not trying to establish eye contact with them. It almost made her laugh. The fact that she was a professional killer; or hitman for better terms, and had no problems killing when hired but she couldn't look at Ali's family. 

 

**Ali's POV**

 

Ali was chopping up vegetables to place with the pot roast her mom was currently marinating. The silence between the two wasn't akward because they didn't have anything to say. However it seemed like Debb had a lot that she wanted to talk about with the look she was giving.

 

"How did you and Ashlyn meet?" Debb asked while continuing her task. 

 

"At the company gala, she was interested in partnering so I was the one assigned to her. But things just fell into place and we started dating." Ali explained. 

 

Debb nodded,  "What does she do?"

 

"She's the boss of her private company, they do real estate for both business and personal matters."

 

"Well that's good. What about her family, how are they?"

 

"I'm not sure yet. She hasn't told me anything about them." Ali replied but then saw her mother's disapproving face. "But I don't care, because when she wants to bring them up then I'll find out about them."

 

"Honey, I didn't mean to give you that look. It's just she seems that she might be reserved with any thing that might not have to do with work or you." Debb reasoned. 

 

"I guess you're right but people are different when it comes to releasing information about themselves." Ali placed the finished bowl of cut vegetables next to her mother. "Do you need any more help?"

 

"No Honey, that was all. Tell them dinner will be ready in a few hours."

 

\-----

**Ashlyn's POV**

 

"So Ashlyn, what do you do. For work I mean." Ken asked.

 

"I own a private real estate business. You looking for a new home?" Ashlyn jokingly asked.

 

Ken chuckled, "Nope. Me and Debb are plenty happy here. You making my daughter happy?"

 

"I believe so." Ashlyn replied. 

 

"Well then you've kept Papa Bear happy." Ken said.

 

Ashlyn snickered at his comment which caused Ken to laugh. Ken flipped the channel to some sports and decided to teach Ashlyn some things about football. Ali joined them on the couch next to Ashlyn and informed them that dinner would be ready in a few hours. They all sat and watched the football until Debb called them over for dinner.

 

All of the Kriegers and Ashlyn were at the dinner table eating. Ashlyn couldn't lie, the pot roast was one of the best she had. They all conversed with each other, talking about some of Ali's and Kyle's embarrassing childhood memories. One memory that Ken kept bring up was when Ali and Kyle were younger and they all went outside sleding in the snow and Ali wouldn't let Kyle on the sled with her because he drank her hot chocolate that day.

 

"What about you Ashlyn, you have any embarrassing childhood moments. We don't judge, because our children are embarrassing enough." Ken asked.

 

"Uh no, not really." Ashlyn said.

 

"Oh come on, I know there has to be at least something hilarious." Ken said.

 

"No sorry. My family didn't have much to them." Ashlyn said with a small smile. "But I'd love to hear more about yours."

 

Ali held Ashlyn's hand under the table. Even though Ashlyn showed no signs of discomfort, Ali felt like she needed to let her know that she was there for her.

 

Debb felt that there was some awkardness stemming from her husbands questions, so she changed the topic.

 

"Kyle how's work been going?" Debb asked.

 

"It's pretty great actually. I've been getting called to do advertising shoots for a lot of people and companies, so I'm a happy camper." Kyle answered.

 

"Well that's good. What about you Alex?" Debb said.

 

Before Ali got to answer they could hear Ashlyn's phone ringing. "Sorry,  I have to get this." Ashlyn said quickly after seeing the caller ID; it was her handler. She stood from the table and walked out to the porch.

 

"Harris speaking." Ashlyn answered. 

 

"How's DC Ashlyn?" a man on the line said.


	12. Handler's Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one update for today. It's that time again...Midterms /.\ Updates will come but less frequently, since I have to study.

"Harris speaking." Ashlyn answered. 

 

"How's DC Ashlyn?" her handler asked.

 

"It's cold." Ashlyn replied impatiently. 

 

"Is that some attitude I'm sensing, Ashlyn?"

 

"Cut the crap, why am I here? What am I supposed to do?" Ashlyn spat. Ashlyn was pissed, it took her handler about 2 months to contact her and then he wanted to have playful banter.

 

"Calm down Harris, didn't I tell you that I'd call when I had more information? Well now I do. The client that hired you wants you to take out the Landin Company's boss; Tyler Landin Sr. They say he's been laundering money; stealing from companies that he partners with or buys out, both domestically and internationally. Apparently the client was a former employee for the Landin company and was cheated out of his own money, and when he found out what was happening he threatened to sue. Landin Sr found out and basically had him blacklisted from all of Maryland." her handler informed.

 

"So I'm basically doing retribution for some crying man's past?" Ashlyn frowned.

 

"Somehow. This person wasn't the only one to ask for Mr.Landin's death, Ashlyn. There's a list. That's why I need you to investigate it, find out more about the situation and if their suspicion is correct, take him out by any means necessary. Also be cautious, there'll be more than one person trying to kill. And if they find out you're competition, they'll try to take you out." Her handler informed. 

 

"Okay, I'll be vigilant. It looks like the Landin's might be laundering money at the moment. I don't have hard proof but I'll find out more. I also need a favor."

 

"Name it."

 

"I need a smokescreen company, fake financial history, you know the works. I've done the basics but I need more history for it; previous companies or people we've helped." Ashlyn said.

 

"What for?"

 

"My cover. I'd do it myself but I don't the time."

 

"Alright, fine. I'll find someone to do it for you. I sure hope you know what you're doing, Ashlyn. I don't anything you're doing to bite you in the ass." her handler warned.

 

"I hear you loud and clear, just let me work." Ashlyn answered. The line was silent for a while before her handler spoke up.

 

"What's your cover?"

 

"I own a real estate company." 

 

"How fitting. Ode to your parents?" the handler asked.

 

"No just a cover." Ashlyn said in a clipped tone.

 

"Would it have any thing to do with that pretty brunette working for the Landins. I heard she knows a thing or two about architecture." Her handler asked but sounded more like a statement.

 

"What are you trying to say?" Ashlyn ground out.

 

"Nothing, Ashlyn." 

 

"Then make my cover. That's all I need."

 

"Okay. I'll call you when I have any information pertaining to you. I also want weekly updates from you. Call me if you have to make a serious decision and I'll tell you whether you can or not."

 

"I understand."

 

"Good. Be safe Ashlyn, please. I'm not exactly sure what we're dealing with, so I need you to have a clear head and be cautious of whatever you do. I don't need any problems, because if you make some them I'll come personally and help you finish this job; whether you like it or not. I'll call you later, bye."

 

Ashlyn hung up the phone and threw it to the pavement. "Fuck! Fucking bullshit!" She was feeling really annoyed and enraged, it almost sounded as if he was doubting her. One thing she couldn't stand was when someone doubted her. After all the years she worked with him, he was treating her like he was waiting for her to fuck it up. She knew what she was doing, and she was damn good at it. And she sure as hell didn't need him talking about her family as if he knew them.

 

"Aw damn it!" Ashlyn picked up the broken pieces of what used to be her phone. She instantly regretted her decision to smash it to pieces.

 

Ashlyn heard the screen door open and turned and saw Ali. Her mood softened but she could still feel the remnants of irritation from earlier.

 

"Hey, are you alright? You've been out her for a while now." Ali asked with a big blanket draped around her shoulders and a mug of hot chocolate in her hand.

 

"Yea I'm fine. Work called." Ashlyn lied.

 

"I'm guessing something bad happened." Ali moved over to sit on the porch bench. "We could hear you curse from inside." She patted the empty spot next to her.

 

"Something like that." Ashlyn walked up the steps and sat next to her.

 

"I know we've only been dating for a month but you can tell me if something is wrong." Ali said and wrapped Ashlyn up in the blanket with her, while giving her the mug of hot chocolate. "Babe you're cold." Ali rubbed Ashlyn's arms to help her warm up.

 

Ashlyn accepted the drink and took a large gulp from the mug. "Let's not ruin your time with your parents with my work problems."

 

"You wouldn't be." Ali took Ashlyn's free hand into her own. "So what happened?"

 

"Someone just made a huge mistake and it's going to take some time to fix. That's all." Ashlyn said looking straight ahead. 

 

"Hmm okay." Ali said, she accepted Ashlyn's answer even though she didn't fully believe it. She decided not to push it. "Do you want to sit out here for a while, just you and me?" 

 

Normally whenever Ashlyn was angry, she just wanted to be by herself. She was used to it, and grown to like it that way. But for some reason, she didn't mind Ali's company. She actually wanted it. 

 

"Yea. I'd like that." Ashlyn said. She laid her head on top of Ali's when she felt her cuddle into her side with her head and her shoulder. 

 

They stayed outside for another 20 minutes drinking the hot chocolate, watching the stars and moon illuminate the snow. Once Ali let out a few shivers, Ashlyn decided it was time to go inside. She picked up the mug and took Ali's hand to lead her inside the house. No one was downstairs because they all went to bed shortly after drinking their own got chocolates. Ashlyn deposited the mug in the sink and followed Ali up to her room. 

 

Ali quickly stripped and changed into some sleepwear and Ashlyn followed suit. They climbed into bed, with Ashlyn on her back and Ali laying on her side with her head and arm resting on Ashlyn's chest. 

 

"Goodnight Ash." Ali said with a kiss to her sternum. 

 

"Sweet dreams Ali." Ashlyn said. She stayed awake for a while but never moving from her spot. She could tell that Ali was already asleep from the quiet even breaths coming from her. "Thank you for staying with me." She knew she wouldn't get a response from an asleep person but she wanted to say it. She pulled Ali closer and feel asleep. 

 

\-----

 

Ali came down to the kitchen rubbing the sleep out from her eyes. 

 

"How's Ashlyn?" Kyle said. Handing his sister a mug of coffee. 

 

Ali raised her eyebrows in surprise of her brother's question. "She's good. She said it was just some work problems. Apparently someone screwed up bad."

 

Kyle nodded and sipped his coffee. "Mmm, she sounded an-gry. So how about you tell me what really happened."

 

"I am Kyle." Ali insisted. 

 

"B you're a horrible liar and you know it. So it's either you're lying or you don't believe what she's telling you." Kyle said leaning on the counter.

 

"I don't Kyle. She seemed really mad but she calmed down so it's fine. It's probably something that she can't tell me since I'm not working for her company. But it's fine." Ali said. 

 

"Okay. Well why don't we surprise everyone with breakfast?" Kyle suggested.

 

"Good idea."

 

"You know I don't not like Ashlyn, right?" Kyle said while gathering breakfast items.

 

"You could've fooled me." Ali placed a pan on the stove.

 

"I just needed to make sure that she was good for you, so I hope you could excuse my bitchy attitude." 

 

"See, you're the reason why I can't get dates." Ali laughed.

 

"No B, that's all you."

 

Ali pointed the pan at her brother with a pointed look,  "Hey, watch yourself, or else."

 

"Okay Julia Child, don't hurt me." Kyle laughed and started cracking eggs. "Now on the other hand, your girl has one hell of a flip. That girl flipped me like a freaking rag doll."

 

"Kyle I thought you were going to drop that. She apologized already." Ali said. 

 

"Hold your horses, that's wasn't my point. My point is how's the sex?" Kyle asked wagging his eyebrows, "Because that girl has strength." 

 

"Oh my gosh, you will never know." Ali laughed.

 

"I'll take that as, 'The sex is damn good.'" Kyle laughed. 

 

"Shut your tap, Kyle." Ali faked anger

 

Both Kyle and Ali made a big breakfast for everyone with omelets, pancakes, and hash browns. They placed the food on the table and began to clean up the kitchen.

 

"Morning babe." Ashlyn said from her spot in the stairway. 

 

"Holy cra-" Ali jerked her head up surprised. She didn't hear her come down or see her. It almost reminded her of that person that would scare her by jogging on the sidewalk, but Ali figured it was impossible for that person to be anything related to Ashlyn. "You startled the heck out of me Ash."

 

"Aww sorry, I didn't mean to." Ashlyn leaned down and kissed her before saying good morning to Kyle and receiving a nod and a smile. "Can we take a walk, a quick one?"

 

"Yea sure. Kyle, I'm sure you can finish cleaning up." Ali said while putting on her coat. Kyle gave her a nod to go on.

 

Ashlyn led her outside and down the sidewalk, just walking not really looking at the street signs. They walked for a long time that Ali began to wonder where it was they were. Ashlyn was able to sense Ali's discomfort and went to sit under a large oak tree. She pulled Ali into her lap and wrapped her her up a hug.

 

"I want to ask you something." Ashlyn said.

 

"Ask away." Ali smiled. 

 

"What you said earlier, about me telling you anything. Do you mean that?" Ashlyn asked talking into Ali's hair. 

 

"Of course I meant it. You shouldn't have to tackle everything on your own. You have people to help you, who care about you, Ash." Ali said giving Ashlyn's hands a squeeze. 

 

"It's almost crazy how serious we are and it's been a month that we've been dating for." 

 

Ali nodded in agreement, "But I like it. I feel safe with you, so I know that I can trust and rely on you."

 

"I don't want you to rely on me too much." Ashlyn said. "I want you strong on your own but at the same time I want to protect you. How hypocritical is that?" Ashlyn chuckled. 

 

"So what do you want to do?" Ali said, fiddling with Ashlyn's fingers. 

 

I know I like you, so... Do you want to be my girlfriend? I know it's fast but..." Ashlyn shrugged. The faster she could get into Ali's heart the better the job would go. 

 

"Of course I want to. I like you just as much if not more, if that's possible." Ali turned around and kissed her softly. Her phone started to vibrate with texts from Kyle saying that he finished cleaning up and their patents were awake. "Kyle finished cleaning, so we should go back."

 

"Yea." Ashlyn stood and felt Ali take her hand, she let out a smile and led them back to the house. 

 

"Hey Ash."

 

"Yea."

 

"Now that we're official, you're gonna need a new phone so I can be able to contact you." Ali laughed.

 

Ashlyn shook her head and chuckled, "Gotcha."


	13. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some time to squeeze this in :)

Breakfast was a lot less awkward and tense then dinner last night. Everyone got along fine,  Kyle even made more attempts to talk and find stuff in common with Ashlyn, even though she really didn't want to talk to him. Ken found out that she wasn't a big sports fan since she doesn't have much experience in them and by the eyerolls she gave when he talked about it. Ken said that he'd definitely change her perspective on sports because he was a huge supporter of them. After breakfast Ashlyn took it upon herself to clean up the dishes against everyone's wishes. 

 

"Guys it's fine. It's just dishes, I can wash them." Ashlyn smiled. 

 

"Are you sure, I can just go get Kyle." Debb turned around to the living room, "Kyle! Come here and wash-"

 

"No Debb it's fine, I got it." Ashlyn said a little sternly. This family was almost starting to piss her off. When she said she could do something, they should listen to her. Their only saving grace was the fact that they were Ali's family, so she was going to exercise as much patience as she could. 

 

"Well if you insist." Debb said and went into the living room to watch some sports. 

 

Ten minutes later and Ashlyn was almost through washing the dishes when Ken came into the kitchen. 

 

"I think we should go sleding. The snows pretty nice out, so it's a perfect opportunity for it." Ken said.

 

"Sure. Will we have to buy sleds?" Ashlyn asked hesitantly. 

 

"Yup. Once you're done in here just get ready and we'll head over to the mall."

 

"Alright." Ashlyn finished up in the kitchen and went up to Ali's room. Ali was in just her bra and panties while digging through their duffel bag. Ashlyn hugged her around the waist and kissed the nape of her neck. 

 

"Hey." Ali turned around to face her and lightly bit Ashlyn's bottom lip before placing a soft kiss there. "Don't try to distract me from sledding babe."

 

Ashlyn laughed, "Sledding is more important than me?"

 

"I get you all year, whereas I get sledding a few months a year. Now get ready to go buy some sleds." Ali patted Ashlyn's butt and finished putting on her clothes. 

 

\-----

 

The mall was extremely packed because of the weather. Everyone wanted to buy some sort of outside equipment whether if it was a snow shovel, a snowblower, sled etc. Ashlyn felt like an idiot because she had no clue what went into buying a sled. She was tempted to Google it but remembered her broken phone. She felt like an even bigger idiot because of all the times she reminded herself to buy some anxiety pills, she kept forgetting. And since the mall was packed, Ashlyn couldn't help but feel as if she was suffocating and paranoid. 

 

While they squeezed through the mall Ashlyn made sure to avoid touching anyone to the best of her ability. Her eyes were darting around like a mad man's and her breaths were coming quicker the longer they navigated through the mall.  One person bumped into her and Ashlyn thought she felt a weapon graze her and was about to knock them out, until she saw it was just their child's toy action figure. 

 

None of the Kriegers noticed her behavior because Ken and Debb were preoccupied talking about what shop to go to, while Ali and Kyle were busy trash talking each other. 

 

Ashlyn knew she had a very bad case of anxiety, and it wasn't surprising given her childhood. But she always got by by hiding it, which actually worsened it. Even her handler didn't know she had it because she hid it from him as well. It mostly never really worked but there was only one person that knew she had it. Having your already retired grandmother buy expensive doctor prescribed anxiety pills was out of the question when she was younger, so hiding and dealing with it when it came was Ashlyn's go to option. But now that she was older it sometimes felt like too much to deal with most of the time.

 

Ashlyn was breaking out in sweat, whether if it was because of the mall's heater or her anxiety, she didn't know. But she what she did know, was that she couldn't take it anymore. She tapped Ali's shoulder to get her to them around, and when she didn't notice it, Ashlyn just turned the opposite way and pushed her way through the crowd. She didn't care if it was an elderly or a child, she just needed to get out of there. Once she exited the mall, she still felt extremely paranoid. She ran to a parked taxi and entered it, giving the driver instructions to go to the pharmacy. 

 

Ashlyn exited the taxi and entered the pharmacy. She scanned the shelves for any over the counter anxiety medication. When she found some and approached the counter, she kept her head down away from the camera and put a candy bar and gatorade with the medication and paid.

 

Ashlyn found her way to a some random park surrounded by a small mass of trees and sat at a bench. She tore open the candy bar and took a huge bite. She opened the gatorade and gulped half of it, and was about to take the medication but swore she heard something whiz past her. Possibly a bullet. She looked around trying to pinpoint where it was coming from but couldn't focus enough. When she heard another, one of her worst fears came to life, it was possibly a sniper. None of this was making any type of sense, but in her paranoid state it made all sorts of sense to her right now. She pulled her hood over her head and ran out of the park and onto the street from the crosswalk. 

 

It wasn't time for pedestrians to cross so when Ashlyn ran across, a car bumped into her pretty hard, while trying to skid to a stop to avoid her. Ashlyn felt the wind get knocked out of her as she hit the ground but knew she was okay. The driver jumped out of her car and over to Ashlyn. 

 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you okay! I tried to stop and I couldn't." the teenage girl driver rushed out on the brink of crying. 

 

The minor hit started garnering attention, and that was exactly what Ashlyn didn't need right now. The more people that came, the more they spiked her anxiety and paranoia right through the roof. When a man tried to help her up, Ashlyn slapped his hand away and ran off pulling her hood back over her head. 

 

Ashlyn went back to the Krieger's home and picked the lock since she didn't have a key. She knew that they kept a spare key under the potted plant but didn't think to get it. She opened the medication and took some hoping that they'd kick in fast. She entered that bathroom and saw that her white hoodie now had an ever growing blood stain on the right arm. Ashlyn threw off her hoodie and winced when she moved her right arm up. She could see that she had a bad cut on her arm from when she fell. She scourged the bathroom for a first aid kit and started cleaning her wound, she took the stitching equipment and with her somewhat vast medical knowledge; stitched up her arm quickly.

 

When she finished, she cleaned everything up and disposed of them out of the house. She could feel the medication starting to kick in and Ashlyn went up the stairs to take a shower. Once she had her clothes off, she saw more minor scrapes, cuts and her bruised torso but decided they weren't serious and started showering. When she finished, she put on new clothes and laid down in the bed. She heard the house phone ringing but didn't have the strength to go and answer it. 

 

She dozed off for 10 minutes until she heard the front door open and people calling her name. She heard feet come up the stairs and open doors. Ashlyn opened her eyes when she heard them come to Ali's room. The door swung open and Kyle was in the doorway.

 

"Hey guys, she's in here!" Kyle called out and the entire family reached the room in seconds. Ali pushed through them and sat beside Ashlyn, moving her damp hair from her forehead. 

 

"Ashlyn what happened? Why did you leave?" Ali asked softly. 

 

Ashlyn gave her a blank stare and squinted before closing her eyes again. 

 

Ali was about to shake her but her dad stopped her, "We should let her sleep, she looks like she needs it." Ken said and pulled everyone from the room.

 

\------

 

Ashlyn shot up awake and looked around. She noticed she was still in Ali's room and it was night time, she got out the bed with a groan and went downstairs. The Kriegers were at the dinner table with Debb placing food down. Ashlyn cleared her throat to alert them that she was there. They all turned to face her. 

 

"Hey, how are feeling?" Ken asked.

 

"I'm fine." Ashlyn said taking a seat. 

 

"So what happened? You just left the mall and none of us knew when you did." Kyle said. 

 

"I tried to tell ya'll, but you guys were so preoccupied with each other and sleds. I guess ya'll didn't hear me." Ashlyn responded almost rudely. 

 

"What about your arm?" Ali asked, ignoring Ashlyn's tone. "We left you to sleep but your arm started bleeding."

 

Ashlyn looked down at the now brown stain on her shirt sleeve, "I was at one of my work sites that's nearby. I decided to check it out and see how badly my worker messed up since I have no idea how to shop for sleds. And while I was there, a beam broke off from the structure and got my shoulder. They had medical personnel on site, so they stitched me up and gave me a few pain pills that knocked me out for apparently the entire day." Ashlyn lied effortlessly with a chuckle. 

 

Debb blew a sigh of relief, "You guys have such dangerous jobs nowadays. I'm just happy you're okay, Ashlyn. Now let me get you a plate."

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ali asked wanting to make sure. 

 

Ashlyn leaned down and kissed her hard, "I promise I'm fine. Those pain pills just made me a little woozy."

 

"Will you tell me whenever you have to leave. I was pretty scared when we couldn't find you and then you didn't have your phone so we couldn't call." Ali asked. 

 

"I promise, I'll tell you whenever I have to leave. And I'm sorry for scaring you today." Ashlyn gave her another kiss. "Forgive me?"

 

Ali nodded and gave her a quick peck. 

 

\-----

 

After dinner everyone went to bed except Ali's parents because they were having alone time together watching TV downstairs. Ashlyn was changing her shirt in Ali's room when Ali came in saw her bruised torso, scrapes, cuts, and the full extent of her wounded arm. She came up closer to her and placed a gentle hand on her back. Ashlyn jumped a little. 

 

"Your hands are cold Al." 

 

"Your torso looks really bad, it's all bruised." Ali said in a small voice, taking in the array of dark purple splotches. 

 

"I'm fine Ali."

 

"But it doesn't look like it."

 

Ashlyn turned and picked Ali up, tossing her on the bed and climbed on top of her quickly. She held her arms above her and kissed her hard, deeping it with the addition of her tounge. Ali let out a low moan and wrapped her legs around Ashlyn's waist. 

 

"Ashlyn we shouldn't, you're hurt." Ali said gaining back her ability to think. 

 

Ashlyn ignored her and let go of her arms and brought her own down to Ali's pants and slipped them past her panties. She used her other hand to open her shirt and place open mouthed kisses all over the swell of her breasts.

 

"Ashlyn" Ali moaned out when her fingers made contact with her clit. 

 

"Shh." Ashlyn looked up at her. "Inside voices baby."

 

Ali nodded and tried to keep her voice low but was unsuccessful when Ashlyn kept swirling and dipping her fingers inside her center. Ashlyn continued to tease and not give Ali what she really needed. After Ali let out a high pitch whine Ashlyn pushed one finger in and pulled Ali's bra off. She took one of Ali's nipples in mouth and started sucking until it perked up. 

 

"Ash, baby I need more." Ali panted and slightly bucked her hips to Ashlyn's finger urging her to put another. 

 

Ashlyn complied and slipped a second finger and moved them with deep, slow strokes. Ali met her slow pace with her hips, moving them in synch with Ashlyn. Ashlyn could feel the burn in her right arm start to take place and winced at the pain. 

 

Ali saw the flash of pain and pushed Ashlyn on her back. She sat on her waist and pulled Ashlyn's shorts and boy shorts off. She grinded her hips down on Ashlyn making sure that their clits were rubbing. 

 

"Oh god Ali," Ashlyn moaned, dropping her head to the pillow and holding Ali's ass in her hands helping to increase her pace. 

 

"Baby faster, I'm close." Ali moaned loudly. 

 

They both kept kept up the fast pace and came at the same time; Ashlyn with a soft moan of Ali's name, and Ali with a loud moan that had to be muffled by Ashlyn kissing her. After they both came down from their highs, Ashlyn smoothed some of Ali's hair. 

 

"So do you still think I'm hurt?" Ashlyn smirked.  

 

"Not really but I'm not entirely sold yet." Ali said from on top of her. 

 

"What's it gonna take to convince you?"

 

"You not wincing when using that arm." Ali replied. 

 

"Babe it's gonna hurt regardless, that doesn't mean that I'm not fine." Ashlyn said. 

 

"That may be true but I'm not gonna risk it."

 

"Well what if-" Ashlyn sat up and slipped her hand back down to Ali's center and spread her folds before pushing two inside. "I make you come one more time, without any pain. Will you believe that I'm fine then?" she asked while doing fast, hard, and deep thrusts.

 

Ali nodded her head and bit her lip to prevent her moans coming out. She bounced up and down and grinded down on Ashlyn's fingers. She leaned forward and kissed Ashlyn, letting her moan out into their kiss. When Ashlyn felt Ali's walls tighten around her fingers, she curled them, hitting that perfect spot and used her other hand to make circles on her clit.

 

"Ashlyn, yes right there, more" Ali panted. 

 

"Come for me Alex." Ashlyn kissed her collarbone and continued pumping her fingers. Ali came around her fingers with a breathless shout and leaned on Ashlyn taking in hard breaths. 

 

"Okay, I believe you. You're 100 percent fine." Ali panted. 

 

"Good." Ashlyn smiled and licked her fingers clean of Ali's juices. "We should probably shower or else your room will smell like sex."

 

"You're right." Ali stood from the bed. "Oh and one more thing."

 

"Yea?"

 

"No and I mean no more sex in my parents house. I don't think I could take the embarrassment if they found out. And Kyle too, he'd tease me until I die of embarrassment." Ali pointed out.

 

Ashlyn chuckled, "I understand your point but let's put that rule into affect after we shower."

 

"Okay fine." Ali said with a smile and went to the shower.


	14. Quit Asking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go, studying sucks /.\ sooo I took a break to write this :D hope you like it.

It was Sunday, signaling the last day of Ali and Ashlyn's little weekend getaway with Ali's parents. The family decided to have a snow day and just hang out outside. Ashlyn wasn't a huge fan of the snow since she was from the South, but she was however a good faker of loving snow. 

 

Everyone was outside at the park building snowmen and having snow fights. Ashlyn noticed that it was the same park that she thought a sniper was at. One of the park signs showed that yesterday was a historical battle reenactment, that's why she heard gunshots. She chuckled at what a sight it probably was of her running through the park and streets like some deranged person. It didn't bother her that her anxiety sparked up like that. Most likely because it forced her buy much needed anxiety pills and no one really saw her face. So even though her anxiety attack was a bad one, she got out practically unscathed. 

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a large snownall nailing her square in the face. Ashlyn wiped it off with her gloved hands and saw Ali looking a little too suspicious by acting like she was building a very pathetic looking snowman. Ashlyn scooped up a pretty decent sized snowball and hurled it straight at Ali's back. When Ali turned around to object, Ashlyn threw another straight at her face.

 

"Ashlyn!" Ali screamed, "What are you doing?!"

 

"I'm getting you back for throwing one at my face." Ashlyn explained. 

 

"I didn't throw anything at you." Ali pointed out.

 

"Yeah right. You look too suspicious right now with that sad excuse for a snowman."

 

"Sad excuse huh." Ali said with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

"Babe it's pretty pathetic." Ashlyn shrugged, feeling like she was stating the truth.

 

Kyle erupted in laughter, bending over to hold his stomach. Ashlyn and Ali stared at him as if he had three heads wondering what was so funny. Once Kyle's laughter calmed down, he wiped the trailing tear from his eye.

 

"You haha you two are ridiculous. Ashlyn, Ali didn't throw the snowball at you, it was me. And Ali could almost never make a snowman, this is actually one of her best ones to date, despite the fact that she's lived in snowy areas her whole life." Kyle said and burst into another fit of laughter.

 

"Ohh" Ashlyn said in realization.

 

"Yea oh." Ali said with a frown.

 

"You know I was just kidding babe, right." Ashlyn said nervously. 

 

"Oh really?" Ali asked sarcastically. 

 

Ashlyn cracked a nervous smile and tried to give her girlfriend a hug to soften her words earlier, but Ali successfully eluded her.

 

"You, don't get to touch." Ali pointed out.

 

"Ooo that means no more sex for you." Kyle laughed, "And lucky me, because you two are like animals in heat. I'm surprised mom and dad didn't hear ya'll. Ooo Ash more, harder. Jeez can't ya'll let a man sleep."

Ali ducked her head down in embarrassment and Ashlyn stood unfazed.

 

"Shut up Kyle." Ali said.

 

"Hey no need to get all fiesty. I'm happy you're finally getting some loving, but let's remember to do it at reasonable times at night." Kyle laughed.

 

Ali grabbed a snowball and threw it at the side of her brother's head, "I'm going inside."

 

"B I was serious." Kyle yelled at his sister's retreating figure while taking snow out of his ear. "She's just so bashful, it's almost too easy to embarrass her."

 

"I guess you two are always like this huh?" Ashlyn asked while fixing Ali's sad snowman.

 

"Yep, that's just our sibling playfulness." Kyle answered, "Just so you know, you really can't fix that thing." He said pointing to the snowman.

 

Ashlyn chuckled, "Maybe not."

 

They stood there in a welcomed silence while Ashlyn continued her task of fixing Ali's snowman, until Kyle spoke up.

 

"I know my mom asked earlier but uh you have any siblings?" Kyle asked.

 

Upon hearing Kyle's question, Ashlyn gripped the snow tighter in her fist and kept her eyes trained on the snowman in front of her and let out a sigh. From Kyle's view point it looked like she was heavily debating something but he really couldn't tell what.

 

"I do. I have a brother." Ashlyn replied, eyes still trained on the snowman. 

 

"Is he here in D.C. with you?"

 

"No, we don't talk much."

 

"Why not?"

 

"He...we got into some stuff. We had disagreements because of it and it caused us to stop talking to each." Ashlyn sighed, hoping Kyle would take a hint and quit asking. 

 

"I bet your parents are always forcing ya'll to make peace and talk, huh?" Kyle said speaking from experience whenever he and Ali would get into fights.

 

Ashlyn plopped the head down onto the snowman, completing it into a real snowman. "I'm gonna go inside, I'm cold now." Ashlyn said and walked towards the park store lobby. 

 

"Wait Ashlyn I did-" Kyle started but stopped when Ashlyn grabbed the front of his jacket with a deathly expression. 

 

"No you wait. Stop fucking asking about my family. If I wanted you to know, then I'd have a fucking Wikipedia about myself." Ashlyn spat out in pure anger and shoved him backwards. "Last time I'm gonna say it."

 

Once she entered the house she was met with Ali and a cup coffee. 

 

"I figured you'd be cold so..here." Ali said.

 

"You're not mad at me?" Ashlyn asked with almost no emotion and accepted the coffee.

 

Ali smiled, "No silly, I'm not mad at you. I was just joking with you. Besides, I've known about my poor snowman building skills for years."

 

"Great." Ashlyn downed the hot coffee and headed to the restroom. "I'm gonna wash my face."

 

"Okay, I'll be here." Ali said as she watched with confusion as Ashlyn went to the restroom. Ashlyn's face looked fine to her, so Ali didn't understand why she needed to wash it, but she let it be.

 

Ashlyn walked into the single person park lobby restroom kicking the door shut behind her, and turned on the faucet letting the water run hot. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and hung her head down. When the water was about to spill out of the sink, Ashlyn turned off the faucet. 

 

"You're okay Ashlyn. Just breathe." Ashlyn said calming herself down. Kyle's words about her family were echoing in her in head and it made her blood boil. She hated when people asked about her family. It angered her to a point where she wanted to break something. But she knew she had to calm down. 

 

The last 17 years were all resurfacing, every memory, every cry, and every thing she wished she could forget. Ashlyn never in a million years imagined that this would be her lifestyle. The killing, the lies, the stuff was eating her up. When she looked back into the mirror she just saw a murderer, a murderer who killed for the highest bid of money, and a murderer who didn't care about it afterwards. But it wasn't who she wanted to be. 

 

Ashlyn slammed her fist into the restroom mirror and cracked it straight down the middle. She didn't want to see her reflection anymore, she didn't want to see the person she'd become. She could feel the slivers of glass enter her closed fist and her blood ran down the shattered glass. She slapped the soap containers on the ground with a yell and dunked her hand into the sink full of hot water. 

 

"God damn it." Ashlyn muttered. The pain in her fist wasn't bad, the pain in her head was. Ashlyn leaned over the sink and just started sobbing. She wasn't supposed to break down like this, she was supposed to kill, do the jobs that she was hired for, and deceive like it was the norm. But she couldn't help feeling like a human for this moment and not a work for hire. 

 

\-----

 

"Hey Al, have you seen Ash?" Kyle asked ad he walked inside the park store lobby. 

 

"Yea she's in the restroom." Ali said. "Although she's been in there for a while."

 

"I'm not surprised. I guess I might've struck a nerve asking about her family. She seemed upset before she left." Kyle informed rubbing his neck.

 

"Are you guys really that nosy? Gosh, I already had to tell mom to forget about it. So I have to tell you as well?" Ali frowned. 

 

"I didn't know, I swear."

 

"Of course you didn't." Ali said sarcastically. "Lemme go check on her. Dad and mom are by the TVs so you can join them over there if you want to." Ali said turning to face the bathroom. 

 

"Mmkay, tell me what happens."

 

Ali knocked on restroom door to make sure that Ashlyn was in there, when she received no answer, she entered the restroom and was surprised at the sight in front of her. Ashlyn sobbing over the sink with her hand in red tinged water and a shattered mirror with multiple impact points. She was glad that the restroom was for one person and locked the door before leaning down next to Ashlyn. 

 

"Babe what's wrong." Ali said with a hand on her back.

 

Ashlyn shot up and looked at Ali with wide eyes before sitting on the floor and shaking her head.

 

"Ash. Ashlyn, you need to look at me." Ali held Ashlyn's face in her hands, "Tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

 

"You can't."

 

"You don't know that Ash. Please don't shut me out."

 

"You can't help because they're dead! My parents are dead, they've been dead for a while now. Every time that your family asks I want them to quit being so goddamn nosy and stop asking about them because it pisses me off so much and it hurts each time I think about them. And I should be over it already because it's been 17 years but I....I can't bring myself to! I'm trying to forget, hell I'm willing myself to forget, but I can't!" Ashlyn shouted, pain clearly evident in her broken voice. She picked up one of the already broken soap containers and threw it at the wall, reducing it to rumble. "Sometimes I just want to...arghh!" Ashlyn growled frustratingly and hit her hands on the wall. 

 

Ali flinched when she heard the container shatter and Ashlyn's fists hit the tile wall. But she quickly regained bet composure. "Ashlyn, I didn't know. Nobody knew."

 

"Of course ya'll didn't know, because clearly I didn't want ya'll to know." Ashlyn replied with a look. "But beggars can't be choosers, huh?"

 

"That's not true. I'm so sorry about your parents, Ash. I wish there was something I could do to help ease your pain, but I don't know what. But I will always be there for you Ashlyn, I promise." Ali took her uninjured hand in her own. "Do you want to go back to my parents house?" She wrapped Ashlyn's injured hand in towels to stop the bleeding.

 

Ashlyn shook her head no and moved to stand. "I need to go to my own apartment."

 

"I don't want you to be alone." Ali stood blocking her from the doorway.

 

Ashlyn shrugged, "If only you knew how used to being alone I was. I'll be fine."

 

"Hey, look at me Ash." Ali gently held Ashlyn's face in her hands. "You will never ever be alone as long as I'm here, I promise."

 

"We promise so much, so much of which we can't even control." Ashlyn said, eyes still holding sadness and anger. 

 

"Listen to me, you will never be alone as long as I'm here. Nor will I ever leave you to be alone." Ali cupped her cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. "Why don't I tell my parents that we have to leave early, and then we head to your place?"

 

Ashlyn thought about it for a while. She knew that rule number one of her job was to never show people where you lived; you were essentially supposed to be a ghost. But Ali was somehow changing some things for her. She wanted Ali close because she brought her some sort of comfort. She grew fond her presence and even if she tried to push her away, she knew she'd grab her back and hold her closer than before.

 

"Sure, okay."

 

Ali placed a soft kiss to her lips and wiped away any visable tears, "I want you to know that you can tell me anything, no matter what it is, I'll always listen."

 

Ashlyn just pulled her back into a deeper, harder, and more passionate kiss. "I know."

 

Ali and Ashlyn left the restroom hand in hand and headed over to the lounge area where her parents and Kyle were. 

 

"Oh there you guys are." Debb said.

 

"Me and Ash are gonna stay the night at her apartment, something came up. So we'll have to cut our weekend short." Ali said.

 

"Aww really? Well I guess it's okay. It was nice to see you again Sweetheart, and it was nice to meet you Ashlyn." Debb smiled.

 

"You too ma'am." Ashlyn answered quickly, because she honestly just wanted to leave. 

 

"Remember it's Debb, not  ma'am."

 

"I'll remember." 

 

"Well you two take care and Alex, don't forget to call." Ken said. 

 

"Don't worry daddy, I'll call." Ali smiled and kissed both her parent's cheeks while Ashlyn waited for her to finish. 

 

"I guess I'll drive you two home since ya'll came with me." Kyle said standing up. 

 

"Alright kiddos we'll be here." Ken said waving goodbye. 

 

All three went back to the house and Ali and Ashlyn started packing up their duffle bag. 

 

"Hey B, can you come down here for a second?" Kyle called from the garage.

 

Ali tossed the unfolded shirt to Ashlyn and pecked her cheek, "Be back in a flash babe." Ashlyn nodded. 

 

Ali made her way into the the garage and saw Kyle leaning against his car. "What's up Kyle?"

 

"What happened with Ash? Did you get her to talk?"

 

"I found out that her family is a soft spot and we should let her tell us on her own."

 

Kyle nodded and hopped into his car. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make her sad. Well when yall are ready we'll go."

 

After Ali and Ashlyn finished packing, Kyle dropped them off at Ali's home per her request, before saying goodbye and drove off. Ali packed a few clothes since she was going to stay at Ashlyn's apartment. They used Ali's car to get to Ashlyn's apartment, and Ashlyn brought their duffels inside.

 

Ali looked around Ashlyn's apartment and it looked between OCD or Ashlyn rarely touched stuff, which didn't make any sense because she live there.

 

"I know what you're thinking. And no I'm not OCD, I recently moved in this apartment so some things haven't been touched yet." Ashlyn informed and led her to the bedroom and placed the bags down.

 

"Okay, do you want to talk about your parents?" Ali asked which she instantly regretted whwn she saw the immediate change in Ashlyn's behavior.

 

"No." Ashlyn said and left her bedroom. 

 

"Damn it." Ali mumbled knowing that she might have just brought Ashlyn's walls right back up. Ali went after her. "Ashlyn wait. I know you don't want to talk about it but it might help to tell someone rather than keep it in for so long and have it break you."

 

Ashlyn spinned around to face her, causing Ali to bump right into her. Ashlyn grabbed Ali's face and kissed her hard not giving Ali a chance to say anything. Ali knew what she was doing, Ashlyn usually tried to revert things back to sex when she didn't want to talk about something, but Ali wasn't having it. Ashlyn was still able to get Ali of out her clothes and down onto the bed but when she tried to go further Ali stopped her.

 

"Ash, I get if you don't want to talk about it now, but don't use sex as a way to avoid talking. I care about you and I don't want to just blow over your concerns." Ali pointed out. 

 

Ashlyn's shoulders slumped before she took off her own shirt.

 

"Ash I'm ser-"

 

Ashlyn shook her head and laid on top of her, with her head on Ali's chest with her arms around her waist. "Can I just lay here?" 

 

"Yes you can." Ali held her closer and laced one hand into her hair. "Go to sleep Ash."

 

The two fell asleep with different thoughts in their minds. Ali with the thought of Ashlyn finally opening up to her, and Ashlyn with the thought that she might have budding feelings for Ali, which was certainly dangerous.


	15. Emir Kartal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting some chapter updates and studying done :)

Ashlyn woke up to a mass of soft, dark, loose curly tresses covering the pillow next to her and some of her own. She recalled her actions yesterday and knew she needed to keep her emotions in check if she was going to complete this job. She needed to be on her A game and finish it, which meant she needed to start distancing herself. The funny thing was even though she found those USBs in Tyler Jr's home, she'd been so caught up in Ali and her family that she hadn't even plugged them up to view their content. Another part of her wanted to prolong her job to keep seeing Ali. Ashlyn didn't understand how Ali did it but she interested her, which in turn attracted Ashlyn to her. 

 

Ashlyn ran her hand down Ali's exposed back and leaned forward on her forearm to place a kiss on the same spot she touched. She put on some track pants and a long sleeve shirt before making her way to the kitchen to start dinner since they slept all day. 

 

Ashlyn was halfway through preparing dinner when Ali emerged in one of Ashlyn's tank tops which was big on her, and her own panties. 

 

"Hey sleepyhead." Ashlyn smiled and gave her a long kiss.

 

"Mmm, I can't believe we slept this long." Ali said on Ashlyn's lips.

 

"Yea, we'll probably feel horrible at work tomorrow." Ashlyn chuckled while placing some food on plates.

 

"Don't remind me," Ali groaned. "But how are you feeling?"

 

"I'm fine Ali, thank you for staying over, I needed it." Ashlyn said gratefully and smiled.

 

"That's good. I hate seeing you like that." Ali said remembering how broken Ashlyn looked. Ali wanted to know more about what happened within Ashlyn's family, but she felt like Ashlyn would tell her when she was ready.

 

"Sorry about that." Ashlyn mumbled. "I made dinner though."

 

"You don't have to apologize, Ash. I want you to know that you can come to me when you need help. I'll be there for you, I always will." Ali smiled. 

 

"I know that now." Ashlyn nodded "Now let's eat and watch Netflix or something."

 

They ate while watching random movies and changing them everytime they got bored of it. They both stayed up well into the night before Ali fell back asleep around 4am. Ashlyn carried Ali over to her bedroom and tucked her in. Ashlyn went into her closet and pulled out a well hidden safe, she unlocked it and took out the USBs. She also went round her apartment and removed any weapons that Ali might accidentally stumble on and raise questions. After she was finished de-weaponizing her apartment she grabbed her laptop and took her place on the couch to begin cracking the USBs.

 

About an hour in, Ashlyn had finally cracked the encryption codes on both USBs and all sorts of files were now at her use. Ashlyn opened up the first one and saw that the content amount was massive, but it immediately showed signs embezzling on Landin company's part. It took her about 40 minutes to sift through the first file. She immediately clicked on the next, and it contained offshore bank accounts with immense amounts of money inside and a list of transactions that were made. It wasn't hard evidence that the Landin co was stealing from others, it still just felt like a hunch. When Ashlyn went to open the next file it turned out that it was still blocked from her access. After trying for 30 minutes more to decode it with no luck, Ashlyn didn't even notice when she fell asleep on the couch, laptop in hand, and head backwards. 

 

\-------

 

"Babe,"

 

Ashlyn could feel someone lightly shaking her but ignored it.

 

"Babe wake up, it's 9am and I have to be at work." Ali said.

 

"Hmm I'm up," Ashlyn said in a voice heavy with sleep. She stretched and caught her laptop before it fell off her lap. She groaned when she felt how stiff her neck was. "Is there coffee?"

 

"Yup, I made some earlier. I don't know what time you have to be at work, but I was supposed to be there at 8." Ali said dressed her work clothes that she brought with her.

 

"Did you shower? Or eat?"

 

Ali chuckled, "Yes Ash, it's you who hasn't done anything."

 

"I'm gonna go shower." Ashlyn replied. 

 

Ashlyn took a quick shower and dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt. She grabbed her coffee and leftover breakfast Ali had made and finished it off before grabbing her keys.

 

"Okay, we can go." Ashlyn called out to Ali who was still in her bedroom. 

 

"Hey would it be okay if you drove me to work?" Ali asked. 

 

"Yea it's fine, but I thought you brought your car?"

 

"I kind of want my girlfriend to drop me off." Ali smiled with a blush. 

 

Ashlyn gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Of course I'll take you."

 

Ashlyn dropped Ali off with a kiss and drove back to her apartment. She saw a manila folder by her front door, and she looked up and down her hallway to see if anyone was watching her. When she saw no one, she picked up the folder and entered her apartment. She emptied the contents of the folder and it was information pertaining to her fake company, there was also a note that said she should be expecting a call from her handler today or sometime tomorrow.

 

\-----

 

Ali walked into her office after saying hello to everyone. 

 

"Hello Mr.Landin," Ali said surprised. She wasn't expecting him to be in her office and with a guest.

 

"Good morning Alexandra, take a seat." Mr.Landin said pointing to her desk chair. 

 

Ali followed his command, "Can I ask what this is about?"

 

"Of course. This is Emir Kartal, he's a friend from Turkey. I don't know if you heard of the death of Kerem Aksoy, but he was dear friend to both Emir and I and this company." Mr.Landin informed.

 

"Well I'm very sorry for your loss, to the both of you." Ali gave a sympathetic smile.

 

"It is okay." Emir spoke up, "I wanted to see the kind of businesses that Kerem was partnered with and you all seem like a great company."

 

"Thank you Emir." Mr.Landin smiled, "I also forgot to mention that Emir was Kerem's cousin, so he took over Kerem's business when he passed."

 

Ali nodded in understanding, "Okay sir, but what does this have to do me?"

 

"Ah yes, Emir will need some help advertising and building a place of operations here in Maryland, also I would like you to look over the financial history of the business. I've already placed the files on your desk." 

 

Ali looked down and saw the files. "I'll get started on it quickly."

 

"Excellent. Now if you'll excuse us." Mr.Landin said.

 

"It was a pleasure to meet you Alexandra." Emir said with a charming smile. 

 

"You too, Mr.Kartal." Ali gave a polite smile and shook his hand. Emir left and Mr.Landin popped back inside Ali's office.

 

"I know what I said earlier about Ms.Harrison's company but I took the liberty to check it out and I must say that we could definitely use her as a partner with us." Mr.Landin said. "I'm sure you two are already....intimate with each other by now, surely you could talk to her."

 

"What are you trying to say, sir?" Ali asked with a slight frown present.

 

"What I'm saying is, I'm surprised as to why she hasn't partnered with us." Mr.Landin said. "Surely you've asked about it. And I'm sure an attractive woman like yourself could be very persuasive her to do so."

 

"With all due respect sir. Ms.Harrison has our company's information, the ultimate decision lies with her. Whether we're intimate or not, it doesn't matter. If or when she makes her decision pertaining to us, then you'll know the answer to your question of why she hasn't partnered with us." Ali said with a hint of attitude. She hated the way he tried to word her relationship with Ashlyn, and she sure as hell wouldn't let him do it without setting him right.

 

Mr.Landin chuckled, sensing the attitude in Ali's voice. "And I hear you loud and clear, Alexandra. But I hope you're hearing me as well. Make sure she partners with us Alexandra, end of discussion."

 

"And if I don't?" 

 

"Let's not venture into that because I know you won't like it." Mr.Landin said sternly with a smirk and was about to leave until he turned back around, "Oh yes, don't forget to read over Mr.Kartal's papers. I want you to report it to Tyler by the end of the day." 

 

"Understood, Mr.Landin." Ali replied and watched him leave. About 2 hours into looking over Mr.Kartal's papers, Ali received a text. 

 

**Ashlyn: Hey beautiful, how's you're day going?**

 

Ali smiled to herself and picked up her phone to reply.

 

\-----

 

**Ashlyn's POV**

 

After dropping Ali off at work and mulling over the fact that her handler was possibly going to give her a call about something, she decided to be productive. Ashlyn took another stab at cracking the password locked files on the USBs. When she was successful at doing it on all the files on the first USB, she sat there and read through the entire thing.

 

The entire first USB drive mostly contained offshore bank accounts and their transactions with other companies, which she already knew from the earlier files. However, a few near the end showed large amounts of money being sent from other companies to the Landin co. Ashlyn found it odd because they were outrageous sums of money. Some were taken in bulk quantities while others were large sums taken in small amounts. She wrote down the names of those companies so she could trace their origins down. 

 

Now when Ashlyn thought about it, she wondered what Tyler Jr was doing since she singlehandedly duped him, broke into his house, stole the USBs, and beat up his little henchmen without a scratch. She hadn't heard a peep from him since the robbery. But to be honest, if Tyler Jr was going to make it that easy for her to steal information from him, she wasn't going to complain. 

 

Ashlyn tried her luck at the second USB drive and saw that these files were going to take a while to crack. So she decided to take a break. She headed over to the Landin co building and entered. She made sure to sit in the lobby and hold a magazine as if she was reading it, when in all honesty she was watching the security room that they had in the front. She watched each guard shift and made sure to take notes. After watching the guard shifts and seeing a pattern in which they changed, Ashlyn sent Ali a text.

 

**Ashlyn: Hey beautiful, how's you're day going?**

 

**Ali: It's a normal day, but I am missing you <3 **

 

**Ashlyn: Sorry about that, I miss you too.**

 

**Ali: Are you coming by for lunch?**

 

**Ashlyn: No sorry. Are you working late tonight? :)**

 

**Ali: Not today.**

 

**Ashlyn: Good. You better be here by dinner.**

 

**Ali: Ooo are you making me dinner?**

 

**Ashlyn: Maybe ;) I have to go now, have a good day babe.**

 

**Ali: Aww okay :( I'll see you tonight then, bye baby.**

 

Ashlyn pocketed her phone and tossed the magazine back in the pile with the others and left the building. She walked around to the back and checked out the exit for the janitors. Once she made a note of that she went back to her car. She already knew where all the offices on Ali's floor were located, including Landin Sr's. She figured it out when she brought Ali lunch some times and explored the offices. She was also glad that Ali wasn't going to work overtime because she didn't want her caught up in what was going to happen tonight.


	16. Getting Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little something so I can finish the last update for today :) so one more after this.

When Ashlyn left the Landin company, she figured she would need some lunch in her system to continue looking through the USB drives she stole from Tyler Jr and to search the foundations of the companies listed within the files.

 

She entered a Mongolian restaurant to order some food, when she saw a familiar face. She hoped they didn't see her when she entered the waiting line but internally groaned when they called her.

 

"Ashlyn, right?" Tyler Jr said walking up behind her.

 

"Don't act like you don't remember me. Surely your memory isn't that bad." Ashlyn said with a look of displeasure. 

 

Tyler Jr let out a laugh, "It was joke." He said plainly. 

 

"Oh, well then your jokes suck."Ashlyn said in a plainer voice than him.

 

Tyler Jr cleared his throat and fixed his tie before speaking up again. "So what brings you here?"

 

Ashlyn sighed and tapped on the rail that bordered the waiting line. "Mongolian food. Just like everyone else in this restaurant." She pointed. 

 

"You know that Ali is just using you to get me jealous, right? You and her aren't something great, more like a toy during a break." Tyler Jr said with a smug look. 

 

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Ashlyn asked and moved towards the counter as the line moved. _Great, three more people ahead of me. I don't know how much more of his voice I can take._ Ashlyn said to herself.

 

"I'm not convincing myself, I already know it for a fact."

 

Ashlyn moved up the line again; now there was only one person ahead of her and she was starting to lose patience with Ty's incessant talking. "Listen, as much as I would like to physically shut you up, I think I'd get kicked out for it. So why don't you voluntarily shut up just for me. Besides, people that spend too much time invested with other people's lives, hardly notice when they lose something in their own."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"Take it however you want." Ashlyn replied, finally getting up to the counter to order. She gave them her take out order and walked out the line. She could feel Tyler Jr giving her a stare but she ignored him. 

 

"You think you're so good, huh. Ms. Private company. Well news flash, the Landin company could buy yours or in a heartbeat. And then if I wanted to, I could ruin you and leave you with nothing. I wonder how much Ali would like you then. Then she'd come running back to me for you to watch." Tyler Jr seethed as he walked over to her. 

 

"Jesus" Ashlyn mumbled, thinking that'd he'd leave her alone once she left the line. "For starters, get over yourself. You're just the idiot son of your rich daddy's company, and with access to the money you're just an idiot. Oh and do yourself a favor, don't ever threaten me buddy, or you'll regret it."

 

Ashlyn patted his back a little too hard, causing him to jerk forward. She went over to the counter and grabbed her food. "And stop eating your office hours to come and pester me, go back. Hopefully I won't see you again today." She said and left. Ashlyn got into her car and drove home. She tossed the takeout on the counter and grabbed her laptop. She also took the list of companies she made and sat down with some plates and scooped out food on them.

 

"Okay, lets see who's first....Public Works United." Ashlyn said she typed it out while eating a fork full of food. It was a company founded in South Carolina and specialized in fixing public systems; like roads, train tracks and so on. They weren't a rich company, since it was a civil works company but they were successful. Nothing suspicious popped up about them, other than the fact that they were on the list of companies getting money taken from them.

 

"Well that's a strike out." Ashlyn typed in abother company and began looking up their history. Same thing with this company came up; nothing suspicious.

 

She continued her search, getting mostly the same reaults. Some "companies" however were ghost companies used to boost up Landin co's partner rates and overall financial stats. She did get to a few companies and individual investors that weren't getting money stolen from them. They were actually exchanging money with each other like how a partnering company and investor would. The weird thing about it, was the fact that it was very large amounts of money used in the exchanges. 

 

Ashlyn grabbed her pen and circled those companies and investors. They were MacroTech, Dean & Sons, Transaction Inc., Fred Produce America, and Year End Banking. She tried searching for more information on them but kept coming up empty. 

 

"Are these real or ghost companies?" Ashlyn mumbled to herself. 

 

She tried all of the advance searching methods she could think of to find out more on the companies, but still couldn't catch a break after two hours of trying. By that time she already finished off the Mongolian takeout and trashed the garbage. She checked her little weaponry to make sure she had everything she would need for tonight. She turned on her phone screen and saw that it was a little past 7pm. So she took her car keys, logged off her computer and stashed the documents in a safe place before leaving for the grocery store. 

 

When she bought everything she needed for dinner and cooked until it was almost done, she wondered why Ali wasn't home yet. Ali's typical work day consisted of her coming back around 8, but it was way past 9 and going on to ten. Ashlyn turned the stove off and left her apartment once more to go see what was taking Ali so long. Because the longer Ali worked the harder it was going to be for her to break into the Landin co. And she especially didn't want Ali getting caught in the crossfire. 

 

Ashlyn knew breaking into the building would be difficult but she scoped out her entrance and exit routes, the security shifts, and the location she intended to hit; Mr.Landin's office. If there was anyway she was going to make more sense of these USBs, then it would be with the help of Mr.Landin's computer files. Ashlyn also knew that she ought to call her handler and inform him of her decision, to see if he would authorize it or not. But Ashlyn had a feeling that he wouldn't, so she would hold of on telling him. Besides, this was her job, not his, and she'd been damned if she let him take the reigns. She pulled up to the Landin building and stepped out.

 

 


	17. Stay Asleep When I Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today. I hate how I split these chapters /.\

Ali finally finished looking over and writing her report on Mr.Kartal's business information around 8pm, that was right around the time the Landin co closed. She gathered everything up and placed them in their correct places before leaving her office in search of Ty. She knocked on his office door but received no answer, so she tried Mr.Landin's and no one answered either.

 

"Are you kidding me right now." Ali huffed.

 

Ali turned back and went to her own office to pack up. Ali understood that she was a very trusted person to Landin Sr himself but she did get tired of being asked to do something and then when it's time for her to report it, no one can be found. Although it was an annoyance, Ali couldn't help but smile at the fact that she could finally leave and go to Ashlyn's place where dinner would be made. 

 

"Hey Al, you're still here?" Megan asked walking into her office. 

 

"Yea, I was supposed to show Ty something but he's not here, so I'll just give it to him tomorrow." Ali said.

 

"Oh okay, you got any plans for tonight? Me and the girls are gonna hang out at the local bar." Megan said. 

 

"Actually I do. Ashlyn made dinner, so I'm gonna head over to her place."

 

"Speaking of Ashlyn," Megan said and pointed towards the hallway. 

 

Ali stuck her head out and saw Ashlyn walking towards her office door. "Hey baby." Ali greeted her with a kiss and a hug.

 

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be working this late but when I didn't get a call from you I decided to drop by." Ashlyn said. "Oh hey Megan."

 

Megan waved and smiled, "Hey Ashlyn, I'll leave you two to talk. I have to head home and get ready."

 

"Bye Meg." Ali waved. "Sorry about that. I got caught up in work and lost track of time. Soo what's for dinner?"

 

"You'll see when we get there, nosy." Ashlyn chuckled, as they walked to the parking garage. They entered Ashlyn's car and before she got to pull out of the parking garage someone was calling Ali's name loudly. Ashlyn put her car in park with an annoyed face when she saw Tyler Jr in the side mirror. 

 

"Ali! Hey, sorry I wasn't in my office, I was a little busy. But I can get the report now, if you have it." Tyler Jr said out of breath, since he chased Ali from the building to the parking garage.

 

"Yea it's in my bag." Ali said while digging through her work bag and handing him the report through the car window. "Here you go."

 

Tyler Jr took the report and nodded, "Thanks Al. I'll let my dad know you finished it. I was wondering if-"

 

"Bye Tyler." Ashlyn said in a semi rude tone, cutting him off which earned her a little pinch on the arm from Ali. 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow Ty." Ali smiled and let Ashlyn drive off. 

 

Once they got to Ashlyn's apartment, Ali went straight to take a shower while Ashlyn heated up dinner. When Ali finished, she came into the kitchen in shorts and an old t shirt. 

 

"Mmm this smells good." Ali said over Ashlyn's shoulder. 

 

"And lucky for you that it's ready." Ashlyn placed the food on the dinner table. They both started eating once Ali filed two glasses of white wine. 

 

"So what was so important that Tyler was out of breath to get from you?" Ashlyn asked while eating a piece of chicken. 

 

"Ugh it was some report about this other company that apparently Mr.Landin is friends with. The original owner died so his cousin took it over. So then I was stuck with the task of sorting through and documenting his business history. And then I have to help him find a place to build a place for a section of his company here in Maryland. I still have some reports left to read." Ali groaned. 

 

"That sucks. But who died? I don't think I heard anything about that." Ashlyn asked slightly curious. 

 

"Umm I think his name was... Kerem Aksoy, he's Turkish. And now his cousin; Emir Kartal controls his company." Ali recalled. 

 

Ashlyn was surprised when she heard Aksoy's name. Usually whenever she was hired to do something it never interlinked. But this job seemed to be different, everything was connecting somehow, and the center point being the Landin company. 

 

"So Aksoy was partnered with the Landin group?" Ashlyn asked. 

 

"Yea. According to his business records, he's been a partner with the Landins for over 5 years. Not to mention he was a Turkish government official. His company seemed to be well off as well, MacroTech a technology company. It's pretty sad though how he died at his daughter's birthday party. I saw some reports say that he was assassinated." Ali shook her head to get the thoughts of it out. 

 

"That is pretty sad. Did you say MacroTech?" Ashlyn spoke with little to no sadness in her voice. _If only you knew how evil the man really was, Ali._ Ashlyn thought to herself. 

 

"Yea, why?"

 

"Uh no reason, I just thought I heard you wrong."

 

"Oh okay. Well nevermind with that. Can you believe that Mr.Landin was expecting me to persuade you to partner with them with sex." Ali said in disbelief. 

 

"Oh wow really?" Ashlyn chuckled, "You could've if you wanted to, I wouldn't mind." She finished with a wink

 

"You horn dog."

 

"Just because you're soooo fine, babygirl." Ashlyn cheesed in a Southern drawl.

 

"Stupid." Ali said with a pat to Ashlyn's back and grabbed some plates for them. 

 

The two finished up their dinner and went to watch a little tv before heading off to bed. Ashlyn showered and came out in her typical bed clothing; tank top and shorts. She was the first to lay down while Ali was busy sitting in bed looking through one of her work files. Ashlyn leaned closer to her and kissed her arm.

 

"Babe put it away and let's sleep." Ashlyn said. When she didn't get an answer since Ali was completely engrossed in what she was reading, Ashlyn swiped the file out of Ali's hands and away from her reach. 

 

"Ashlyn come on, give it back. I still have a lot to read. Mr.Landin is going to be pissed if I don't finish." Ali frowned.

 

"No. The bed is for sleeping and then some, but I know for a fact that it's sure as hell not for reading work documents." Ashlyn frowned back as well. 

 

"I will go to sleep." Ali said, then snatched her file back. "After I finish this."

 

Ashlyn waited for 15 minutes, and when Ali made no indication to put up the file, Ashlyn blew out a breath of frustration and left her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Ali stayed in the bed for while longer reading, thinking that Ashlyn would come back to bed. When Ashlyn didn't come back in that time, Ali got up from the bed and found Ashlyn on the couch covered in a blanket. 

 

"Ash" Ali lightly shook her,  "Baby come on, don't sleep out here."

 

Ashlyn moved her shoulder or if Ali's touch,  "Leave me alone."

 

"Ashlyn please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you like that. I just got so caught up with stuff from work." Ali replied. 

 

Ashlyn refused to say anything and kept herself wrapped in the blankets. 

 

"Please don't shut me out again." Ali pleaded. 

 

"Go back and read your files. They seemed important enough to you."

 

"I was stupid to ignore you like that. I didn't mean to. Baby, I'm sorry." Ali apologized. 

 

Ashlyn swung her arms open, taking the blankets with her and holding them open. "Get in, " Ashlyn mumbled. Ali laid inside and let Ashlyn wrap her up in the blankets making a bundle with the two of them. Ali's front was crushed into Ashlyn's,  which put Ali's face in the crook of Ashlyn's neck. 

 

"Please don't ignore me again. I've felt that for too long to have it done by you as well." Ashlyn said.

 

"Never again baby." Ali kissed her neck and snuggled in closer to Ashlyn.

 

They laid there for a while, both still awake. The couch wasn't the most ideal place to sleep, but if Ashlyn didn't complain then Ali decided she wouldn't either. 

 

When it got too hot in their little blanket cocoon, Ashlyn pulled back and saw that Ali was still awake. She needed her to go to sleep if she was going to be able to break into the Landin company building. 

 

"Let's go to the bed." Ashlyn said.  

 

Ali followed her back into the bedroom and snuggled her way back into Ashlyn after the light was turned off. Ashlyn made sure to hold Ali tight, knowing that it was the quickest way to get her to fall asleep. 

 

Laying there for an hour waiting for Ali to fall asleep had to be one of her top ten most boring things she ever had to do. Although she liked being close to her, waiting for her to sleep was like watching paint dry. 

 

Ashlyn deemed it safe enough to leave the bed when she heard a few soft snores leave Ali's lips. However when she tried to unwrap herself from Ali, Ali's arms tightened around her trapping her in place. Ashlyn lightly rubbed up her arms and placed light kisses to her cheek to get her to let go, which actually worked.

 

"Please stay asleep babe, please." Ashlyn whispered and kissed her forehead. The last thing she wanted was for Ali to wake up and for some reason and go back to work while she was breaking in. Ashlyn decided that she was going to do this job and somehow keep Ali out of harm's way while doing so. 

 

Ashlyn went to her weapon hiding spot and pulled out a few; she took military grade knife and a small automatic gun with plenty of extra ammunition. She didn't want to use these weapons but if the situation got dangerous she would need to defend herself. She wore all black to blend in with the night, she took her backpack and put her laptop with some computer cables inside the backpack, and grabbed an unused satchel. She checked the time and saw that it was around 2am, this gave her less time to get in and get out. Ashlyn casted one more look at Ali and left.  


	18. Breaking In & Contemplation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the action, btw there's violence in this chapter. :o

Ashlyn made her way to the back of the Landin building; where the janitors exited to dump trash via door or garage chute. She knew the building had an alarm system but she also knew that if you climbed up the external garbage chute it wouldn't trigger the alarm. Ashlyn pulled her ski mask over her head not wanting to risk being seen. She opened the chute and climbed inside. It took an immense amount of arm strength to pull herself inside and out into the janitors supply room. The half healed cut on her arm was beginning to sting but she was strong enough to muscle through it.

 

Ashlyn looked around the supply room and saw that no one was inside, she peeked out the room and saw a security guard patrolling the lobby. When his back was to her, she slipped out of the supply room, closing the door behind her and moving to the fire exit stairs instead of the elevator. From her memory,  Ali's office was on the 5th floor with Ty's, whereas Mr.Landin's real office was on the 8th floor.

 

Ashlyn drew her gun from it's holster and carefully ascended the stairs floor by floor. Ashlyn knew that Mr.Landin's office was on the west side of the building but Ali's was on the east. That meant that she would exit the stairs on the 5th floor and cross over from the east to the west.

 

As she went up the stairs and was about to pass the door to the 3rd floor, it opened. Lucky for Ashlyn, when the the door opened she was behind it. So when the security guard stepped out, she was able to cover their mouth and put them in a sleeper hold. However the guard was bigger than Ashlyn and slammed his elbow into her ribs, causing her to let go.

 

"Fuck," Ashlyn said holding her side. 

 

The security guard swung his fist right at her face, but Ashlyn was quick enough to dodge it. She grabbed his wrist with one hand and hit him hard on the outside of his elbow, making it bend inwards; breaking it. She grabbed him by the shirt and hit his face to railing, effectively knocking him out. Ashlyn dragged him to the corner of the stairway and out of immediate sight. She climbed up the remaining 2 floors and opened the door to the 5th floor, gun first. She scanned the hallway before moving through the floor to the 5th floor west staircase. 

 

Before she reached the stairway, Ashlyn stopped by Ali's office. She dug around her office, looking in her desk drawers and filing cabinet. She looked around for about 10 minutes until she found what she was looking for; a copy of Ali's report for Emir Kartal's business aka Kerem Aksoy's business. She needed to know what Aksoy was doing in business and why. She also needed to know exactly how Aksoy and Landin Sr were connected. She stuffed the report into her satchel and left her office. 

 

She crossed over to the 5th floor west stairway and climbed up. Ashlyn opened the door to 8th floor on the west side of the building and quickly jumped behind a desk. The floor was swarming with security guards and Ashlyn wasn't surprised. She passed from desk to desk making sure to stay out of sight. 

 

Landin Sr's door was guarded by a burly looking guard and Ashlyn knew it wasn't smart to initiate hand to hand combat with him so as she passed by a row of printers, she pressed the ON buttons causing them to roar to life. The noise and lights were enough to attract the attention of a few guards. When they went to check it out, Ashlyn slapped a few office utensils on the floor near the guard at Landin Sr's door. He turned around towards the noise, abandoning his post and went to check it out.

 

Ashlyn made sure no guard was looking at the door before she picked the lock and slipped in. She pulled out a computer cable, and laptop from her backpack. She plugged them up and started downloading everything from his computer to hers.

 

"Come on, come on." Ashlyn said impatiently waiting on the download to finish. She didn't like the fact that she was in an office surrounded by guards unaware of her presence. The download was at 80% when her phone started ringing. In the quiet building, Ashlyn's phone might've been as loud as a fire alarm. She quickly grabbed it out of her pocket and looked at the ID before answering it.

 

"You fucking bastard, do you not understand what you've done." Ashlyn growled in a low voice.

 

"It's nice to hear you too, Ashlyn." her handler answered. "I take it now isn't a good time?"

 

"No you-" The laptop dinged signaling the download was complete, and at the same the door swung open with a guard rushing in. The two of them looked at each other, still trying to register the situation but Ashlyn to come to firts. She drew her gun and pointed it at him.

 

"Look, this can go two ways. You can leave and act like no one is here or you can get shot and never see anyone you love ever again." Ashlyn said in a harsh voice.

 

"Ooo fiesty Ashlyn." her handler said from the phone.

 

"Shut the hell up." Ashlyn said. 

 

The guard always had a hand on his weapon and was about to draw it when Ashlyn shot him in both knee caps and pistol whipped him. 

 

"Wrong choice buddy." Ashlyn unplugged her laptop and stuffed it all in her backpack. She wanted to pick through his filing cabinet but knew she didn't have the time. She rushed out of Landin Sr's office and immediately heard gunfire aimed at her. She dived down behind a row of printers, and was about to sit up but when a rain of bullets went over her head, causing her to sit back down.

 

"You seem to be in a predicament, Ashlyn." her handler said, reminding Ashlyn of his presence. 

 

"What do you want!" Ashlyn yelled into her phone while shielding her face from falling debris.

 

"I want you to fill me in on what's been going on. I know I said a week but I changed my mind." her handler responded. 

 

Ashlyn made a mad dash from her spot behind the printers to the stairway. She pressed both elevator buttons, hoping to stall whoever was inside them, and slipped into the stairway; running down two at a time. She could hear the security guards chasing after her but she couldn't risk turning around. When she was on the 6th floor, the 5th floor door opened and security guards started rampaging up the stairs towards her. Ashlyn quickly ran through the 6th floor door and sped through the hallways until she reached the east stairway. The moment she opened the door, a guard punched her right in the face. Ashlyn fell to her back disoriented and the guard grabbed her by the shirt and was about to rip her ski mask off. Ashlyn regained her senses and reached behind her back and pulled her knife out, quickly sinking it into his arm and then thigh. She kicked him hard in the stomach, making sure he stayed down. 

 

Ashlyn continued her descent in the stairway and exited on the 2nd floor to escape through the garage chute. 

 

"Hello? Ashlyn are you there?" Her handler asked.

 

"Yes I'm here. But I can't talk, I'm serious." Ashlyn said while looking around the floor that seemed too quiet for her liking. 

 

"Well what are you doing that's pre occupying your time?"

 

"Hmm I don't know, maybe it's because I just broke into the Landin company and I'm fighting off hordes of guards. So excuse me if I can't play the 'Fill Me In' game." Ashlyn sarcastically spat.

 

Her handler chuckled on the other line, "You want to tell me why you made the decision to break into the Landin company without asking me?" He demanded in a serious tone. 

 

"Well maybe it's bec-" Ashlyn started but felt something painfully enter her side. She looked down and could see her clothing dampening. "F-fuck."

 

Ashlyn looked up and saw the guard with his gun raised and aimed at her. Ashlyn fell to her knees, clutching her side.

 

"Well would you look here. It's looks like I caught our little robber." the guard smirked as he approached Ashlyn. 

 

Ashlyn looked up at him and sunk her knife right into his foot. She aimed her gun and shot. The guard crumpled to the ground and Ashlyn grabbed her backpack and satchel from the ground before she limped her way over to the garbage chute. She pulled open the chute and saw the elevator on the other side open and more guards flooded onto the 2nd floor. She climbed into the chute clutching her weapons and bags and slid down. It was by no means a smooth ride to the outside, especially with a gunshot wound. Ashlyn landed outside in the dumpster, she quickly climbed out with her stuff and started a laborious and painful sprint out of the area.

 

Ashlyn tore off her ski mask when she felt she was far away from the building. She was wheezing hard and she could feel that her eye was definitely turning black. She kept pressure on her wound, feeling a little lightheaded from blood loss, and checked the time; 5:12am. She also noticed that her call with her handler was still going on.

 

"Hello." Ashlyn panted placing the phone back to her ear.

 

"I take it you're done?" her handler asked. "And injured?"

 

"Yea" Ashlyn winced, feeling her wound start to open up more because of her sprinting.

 

"Not surprising. I have a guy over in Maryland that could help you out. But I won't give you his address unless you swear to keep me in the loop of this job. Because this disobedience that I'm receiving from you needs to stop. Understood?" Her handler proposed. 

 

"Fine, I'll keep you updated. Just give me the address." Ashlyn groaned in pain.

 

"Good to know you still know your place. It's on 5th and Chimney Road, look for a green house. Tell them I sent you. Keep in touch Ashlyn, I mean it." her handler informed before hanging up.

 

It was around 5:45am when Ashlyn made it to the house with the help of her phone's gps. She knocked on the door and an older woman opened the door.

 

"Who the hell are you?" the older woman asked rudely.

 

"Travis sent me." Ashlyn replied out of breath.

 

She gave Ashlyn a hard look before ushering her inside and taking her bags and placing them in a corner. "That asswipe must think I'm running a charity or something." she said muttering to herself. "Lie down" she pointed at  the bed before leaving the room.

 

Ashlyn followed her orders and groaned as she laid. The woman came back into the room with a surgical mask and gloves.

 

"I'm gonna check your wound now. I'm Myrtle by the way." Myrtle said before raising up Ashlyn's shirt and checking the area. "You're lucky, it was a clean through and through. Bullet got caught in your bag there."

 

Myrtle stood and grabbed a few things from the counter. She sat back down and started thoroughly cleaning her wound. 

 

"So what's your name?" Myrtle asked before pouring something antiseptic on her.

 

Ashlyn immediately writhed in pain but Myrtle held her steady. "Ashlyn. My name is Ashlyn." she gasped.

 

Myrtle nodded and began stitching the front of her wound before turning her over to get access to her back. "How long you've been working for Travis?" Myrtle asked.

 

"It's been about 5 years, going on to 6." Ashlyn supplied, trying to focus on anything but the excruciating pain. 

 

"You're still young.... What are you, 27?" Myrtle asked and received a nod from Ashlyn before continuing. "Is this really what you want to keep doing? Until maybe you get arrested or worse; you die. Don't you want to find someone you love? Something or someone other than this job to live for? Be honest to yourself."

 

"Well what about you? Do you really want to play patch work with injured paid killers?" Ashlyn asked, avoiding Myrtle's initial question. 

 

Myrtle gave her a look before continuing her work. Once she finished, she placed thick gauze pads on the freshly stitched area and taped it down.

 

"Well Ashlyn you're all done." Myrtle said with a pat to her shoulder and gave her a bottle of medication. "This should keep any infections and pain at bay, take it like the bottle says. Make sure you drink plenty of water to replace the blood you lost. Keep your wounds clean, change the gauze every few hours, and keep strenuous activities to a bare minimum. Oh and don't worry about paying. A friend of Travis, is a friend of mines."

 

"Thank you so much Myrtle." Ashlyn said with a weak smile. She'd been shot before but it never stopped the pain from being any worse. 

 

"Don't be like me, Ashlyn. It's already too late for me to find someone to live for. This is what I do now, but you have a chance so don't screw it up. " Myrtle said. 

 

Myrtle handed her three water bottles and her bags back before leading her out of the house. Ashlyn knew she could either go home back to Ali all bruised and battered, or she could rent a hotel room for the night and explain to Ali why she wasn't there in the morning. She weighed her options and decided a hotel room would be the best choice for her at the moment.

 

Ashlyn walked to the nearest hotel, which happened to be a motel. She paid for a room and gave the owner a hard stare to keep him from asking about her current disheveled appearance. She received the keys to her room and entered it, locking the door behind her and throwing her bags on the ground. She guzzled down the bottles of water before laying on the bed and passing out from exhaustion. 

 


	19. Lie To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today and it's a long one :)

**The Next Day, 7am**

 

Ali parked her car in the parking garage and walked over to the front of the building. She was worried and a little angry at Ashlyn this morning, since she just disappeared before she woke up. Ali did try to call or text her before she left the apartment for work but got no reply from her. Ali shooked her head and pushed Ashlyn to the back of head so that she'd actually be able to work today. She exited the parking garage and went around to the front; surprised at the sight in front of her. Everyone who worked at the Landin company were standing outside. Police men lined the front of the entrance, not allowing anyone to pass through. Plenty of people were quietly talking to each other about what they thought happenes. Ali spotted her friends in the crowd and quickly made her way through the crowd and to her friends. 

 

"Guys what's going on?" Ali asked clearly confused. "Why's everyone outside?"

 

Megan shrugged, "I honestly have no idea. No one's said anything since we came here."

 

"We came in the morning and the place was taped off." Hope said.

 

"Really? Aren't they gonna tell us what happened?" Ali asked.

 

"I think so. Mr.Landin told everyone to wait here." Kelley informed.

 

"Okay." Ali said. 

 

Everyone stood around conversing among themselves until Mr.Landin came into sight with a microphone and Tyler Jr following closely behind him. 

 

"Excuse me everyone, could I have your attention please." Mr.Landin spoke. All the workers quieted down and faced him. "I'm sorry to keep you all outside like this. There will be no work for the time being, you all will still receive your paychecks. I know you're wondering why you haven't been allowed to come inside and start working, and why the presence of the law enforcement is here. The reason is because, someone broke into the company building last night and caused some damaged. We are still trying to figure out why they broke into the building and their identity."

 

"Holy crap, I was expecting them to say they were building a new part to the company." Sydney said still surprised. "But at least we're still getting paid."

 

"You would say that last part." Alex laughed. 

 

"I actually thought they were going to fire us, or something." Whitney blew a sigh of relief glad that her initial thought was wrong. 

 

"Like I said before, I'm extremely sorry for this inconvenience to everyone. I will contact your department leaders and give them the instructions pertaining to yall and they'll contact yall. Thank you and have a good day." Mr.Landin finished and dismissed them.

 

"You guys want to get breakfast? I'll pay." Megan offered.

 

Everyone agreed. They entered their cars and followed Megan's down to a café they frequented. The waiter brought them to a table and laid out their menus before promising to come back. They looked through the menus for a while, still deciding on what to choose, while Ali kept checking her phone for any notifications from Ashlyn. 

 

"Why don't we just get something big and share it? Because I have no idea what to pick." Tobin suggested.

 

Alex nodded in agreement, "I agree. We'll just split the bill, so don't worry about it Meg."

 

"Okay." Megan said. When their waiter cane back, she informed him of their orders and handed him back the menus. "Okay, what's going on with you Al?"

 

Ali snapped her head up, looking at her confused. "What are you talking about. I'm fine."

 

"Bull. You've been staring at your phone the entire time." Megan pointed out. She noticed her friend's behavior but decided not to say anything until she thought it called for some concern.

 

Ali sighed and tucked some hair behind her ears. "I don't know. Me and Ashlyn had a small fight last night but we made up, or at least I thought we did. But I woke up around 5am and she wasn't there, her car was but not her. And I get that she's the boss of her company, but I don't think anyone goes to work at 5am."

 

"So you think she's still mad at you?" Hope asked.

 

"That's just it, I don't know. She didn't....she hasn't even sent me a text or called. Usually she would let me know if she wasn't going to be here, but now...I don't know." Ali said glumly.

 

"I'm sure she just got caught up in work, Ali. She is the boss like you said, and real estate can be some cutthroat business." Whitney assured.

 

"Yea, you're probably right." Ali agreed.

 

"Am I sensing a clingly Ali?" Kelley said jokingly, trying to lighten up the situation. 

 

"What, no way. I am definitely not clingly." Ali replied. 

 

"Sure, Ms. I want to know where my girlfriend is at all times." Sydney added.

 

The entire table laughed and Ali fake pouted, "You two need to stop hanging out with each other."

 

\-----

 

They finished breakfast around a little after 8am and decided to go their separate ways. Kyle had texted her if she wanted to hang out at one of his promotional shoots for a upcoming business and Ali agreed. Ali checked her phone once more and saw stilk saw nothing from her girlfriend. She stuffed her phone back into her purse and drove down to see her brother.

 

She walked into the front and stopped at the front desk.

 

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Kyle Krieger." Ali said.

 

"Yes he told us to expect you. He's on the second floor, room 232, last room on the left." The man at the front desk informed.

 

"Thank you." Ali smiled before going up to the room he was in. "Hey Kyle."

 

"Hey Babes," He pulled her into a hug. "To be honest I wasn't expecting you to actually come, since you're usually working around this time."

 

"Yea, someone broke into the Landin building, so they're trying to figure out what happened. Until then, no work." 

 

"Whoa, that's serious. You weren't there when it happened right?" Kyle said worriedly. 

 

"No Kyle, I'm fine. I think it happened last night, so no one was there."

 

"Well thank goodness." Kyle said as he turned around to get his camera, "You want to watch me snap pictures of conceited people?" he joked.

 

"Of course." Ali laughed and followed him out the room.

 

She stayed with Kyle for a long time, the two of them had got lunch after a few shoots and hung out some more. When Ali noticed that it was past 6pm, she wrapped up with Kyle and headed back to Ashlyn's apartment. She entered the building with the key Ashlyn had showed her. She put her purse on the table and looked around.

 

"Ash? Are you here?" Ali called out as she looked through the rooms but still couldn't find her. Ali went back over to her purse and tried to call her number but it went straight to voice mail. Frustrated, Ali called Sydney.

 

"Hey do you guys want to go out tonight?" 

 

"Ooo heck yea. Get ready and we'll all meet at Hope's place. By the way, I totally love clingy Ali if that means she'll go clubbing." Sydney joked.

 

"I'll see you there Syd." Ali laughed and hung up. She grabbed her keys and purse and left the apartment. 

 

\-----

**Ashlyn's POV**

 

Ashlyn groaned as she woke up. She gently rolled on her side; remembering her gunshot wound, and checked the alarm clock; 4pm. 

 

"Aww jeez, I slept too long." Ashlyn grumbled. 

 

She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face. When she looked into the mirror, she definitely had a full on black eye on her left eye. She took off her clothes and carefully and gently took a shower. After drying off, she dug in her bag and saw that Myrtle had slipped some extra bandages, anti infection cream, and gauze for her. Ashlyn went to stand in front of mirror and peeled off the old bandage. She cleaned the area slowly, put some cream on both sides, and replaced it with new gauze and bandages. Since she didn't have another set of clothing with her, Ashlyn had to settle for wearing the same thing she just changed out of.

 

Ashlyn gathered all of her belongings and chugged a few more water bottles provided in the motel mini fridge and tried to turn on her phone but found out it was dead.

 

"Just my freaking luck."

 

She shouldered her bags and checked out of the motel. Since she didn't have any extra money on her, she had to walk the entire way back to her apartment.

 

When she finally got home, she found the place empty. She thought Ali would've been there but she guessed she was still at work.  She put her bags in the closet and plugged her phone into the charger before turning it on. She saw missed calls and texts from Ali, even a few from Travis; her handler. Ashlyn opted to call Ali first. When no one picked up, she placed her phone back down and went into the kitchen.

 

Ashlyn grabbed some turkey, bread, cheese, and mayo and started making sandwiches. She was starving, after all she hadn't ate since she left her apartment. When she finished scarfing down five sandwiches and a gallon of water, she took another shower and changed her bandages before collapsing on her bed and falling asleep again. 

 

\-----

 

Around 11pm Ashlyn heard the front door open and close. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up at the same time the lights in the room turned on.

 

"Are you kidding me! Ashlyn, where were you?!" Ali yelled but was more worried than anything else.

 

"I was at work." Ashlyn said and laid back down. "How was your day?"

 

"Work? How was my day?" Ali asked incredulously. "I spent all day worrying if you were okay since you normally text me if you have to leave. Oh and how could I forget how some maniac broke into the Landin company and now we can't go to work until Mr.Landin says so."

 

"Mmm, sounds eventful." Ashlyn joked, rolling onto her good side. "But really, I was at work. I forgot to call you because stuff got a little crazy there. I'm sorry baby."

 

"Really? It got so crazy that you couldn't send me one text? Or that you had to leave at 5am? You didn't even take your car." Ali frowned.

 

"I'm serious. There were urgent matters that I needed to take care of, but I was too tired to drive so I called a friend to come and get me. I should've left a note for you."

 

"You made me think something bad happened to you. Maryland may not be the most dangerous state but you could still get hurt out here. At first I though you were still mad at me for last night but then when I heard about the robber, I couldn't help but get worried about you." Ali admitted. 

 

Ashlyn patted the other side of the bed, "Come lie down babe." Ali took off her dress that she used to go out in and kicked off her heels before lying down next to her, Ashlyn pulled her close. She leaned down and pecked her lips a few times. "I'm sorry."

 

"Babe what happened to your eye?" Ali asked with wide eyes, just now noticing her girlfriend's black eye.

 

Ashlyn chuckled nervously while scratching the back of her neck. "Funny story. But some guy didn't like the price of the home I was going to sell him. Apparently it was too high for his liking, but I wasn't going to lower it. So he sucker punched me right in the eye."

 

"Oh my god. Did yall call the police or something?" Ali asked worriedly, moving closer to inspect her eye.

 

"I took care of it, don't worry."

 

Ali nodded, accepting her answer because she knew Ashlyn wasn't going to go into it any further. She placed her hand on Ashlyn's side, unbeknownst to her she placed it right on Ashlyn's wound and pressed down when she leaned up to kiss her. Ashlyn immediately pulled back and removed Ali's hand with a hiss.

 

"What's wrong?" Ali asked confused.

 

"I guess I also forgot to mention that I got hurt. Really bad." Ashlyn squeeked out through the pain.

 

"You guess? What happened? Let me see." Ali reached for her shirt and gently raised it up, against Ashlyn's wishes. Her face paled at Ashlyn's torso that had heavy splotches of dark blue and purple bruises, mostly centered by her ribs. And a large wad of gauze on her front and back with an equal amount of bruising on each side. Ashlyn's torso looked like a bad Picasso painting, if the artist only favored dark colors.

 

"Ash how did this happen?" Ali asked with a look that only conveyed horror. 

 

"We kind of got into a more heated fight than what I initially described; that client and I. We fought and he got me bad with some of the extra piping that the plumbers were using to correct the plumbing system. I swear I'm okay, Al. We called the police and they took him away, and I already visited the hospital. That's how I got these bandages." Ashlyn said with such truth, she could've beat a lie detector test. Although in the back of her mind she hated lying to Ali, she had no choice but to do it. The best way to keep her safe was to keep her in the dark about everything, and Ashlyn would do it in a heartbeat to keep Ali out of harm's way.

 

Ali sat back on her legs deep in thought. Ashlyn sat up slowly and scooted closer to her. She laid her hand on Ali's thigh.

 

"Babe what's going through your mind right now." Ashlyn asked.

 

"I just..." Ali stopped, she was trying to formulate the right thing to say. "I want to protect you Ash. I want protect you from your past and from these things that happen at your work or wherever because I care about you. But I feel like you don't trust me enough to tell me when these things happen.

 

"Ali," Ashlyn sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

 

"Tell me you trust me, Ashlyn. You have yet to tell me what actually happened to your parents, I don't in any way want to force you into telling me, but it seems like you don't even want to voluntarily tell me." Ali said in frustration and hurt.

 

"Al, of course I tell you things-"

 

Ali gave her a look that conveyed 'Are you serious'. "Ashlyn I bet you wouldn't even have told me about this accident you had at work. You probably weren't going to tell me about your accident while we were at my parent's home."

 

"Babe I told you why I couldn't call. You saw my broken phone." Ashlyn reasoned.

 

"You're telling me that when you got hurt, there wasn't anyone or any place that had a phone?" Ali said. "You got hurt and waited until we went crazy looking for you at my parent's house. And you practically did the same thing now."

 

"Well what do you want me to tell you?" Ashlyn said a little angrily. She was trying her best to keep Ali safe to the best of her ability, and all she was getting was reprimanded. "Huh? Do you want to hover over me or something?" 

 

"I want you to TRUST ME!?" Ali yelled. "I told you I want to be there for you and you seem hell bent on doing the exact opposite." Ali stood, getting off the bed.

 

"So for you to be there for me, I have to spill everything about my past? That doesn't make any sense." Ashlyn said with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

"So the next I find you bent over sobbing or all bruised, what do I do? Huh? Rub your back and pray it works? I bet you wouldn't even tell me if you were allergic to something. You'd probably take it in stride and then tell me when your face swells up." Ali replied

 

Ashlyn just frowned and laid back on the pillows, "I'm tired and hurt. And I really don't want to fight with you. Take what I give you, I'm not an open book Ali. It takes me a while to trust people, but that doesn't mean that I don't already trust you."

 

Ali shook her head and went over to her dress and started putting it back on. She also grabbed the little clothes she brought over with her and stuffed it in the duffel bag.

 

"Ali what are you doing?"

 

"If you're not even going to give me a warning when you're hurt, then why am I here? At least if I'm home, you can keep up lying to me about it, until I find out about it on my own." Ali said, pain clearly evident in her voice. 

 

"Don't leave, Ali." Ashlyn pleaded, bringing herself to sit back up.

 

"I have to because if there's only going to be secrets between us then I'm going home." Ali said while zipping up her duffel bag.

 

"You said you'd never leave me alone. You promised."

 

"I'm not breaking that promise, you are." Ali picked up her bag. "You're the one that seems so fixated on keeping me out of your business and taking on everything by yourself." Ali walked over to the door and stopped turning around to face an injured Ashlyn who dragged herself into the living room. "When you finally decide that I'm someone worth helping you then call me. If not, then find someone else that will accept being kept in the dark. Bye Ashlyn." And with that, Ali left the apartment and drove back to her own place.

 

\-----

 

Ali entered her house, closed the door before sliding down the door and crying. Ali wasn't sure which she was crying for; the fact that Ashlyn didn't seem trust her enough to tell her things, or that Ashlyn could possibly be lying to her about somethings. It killed Ali whenever she saw Ashlyn hurt, her natural response was to help her, care for her, and protect her. She didn't understand how Ashlyn couldn't see the amount of love and care she had for her. But when Ashlyn did things like hide stuff from her or lie, Ali viewed it as she wasn't worth enough to Ashlyn to know. That it showed how much Ashlyn really thought of her and it wasn't much. 

 

When Ali's crying subsided, she grabbed her phone to call one of her best friends.. 

 

"Hey Al, how's it going?" Megan answered cheerily.

 

"Can you come over?" Ali sniffled. 

 

Megan immediately noticed the sad tone in her friend's voice, "Alex, what happened? And don't try sugarcoat it."

 

"Me and Ashlyn got in a fight and I left her there." Ali explained. She started tearing up remembering the situation. She didn't want to leave but she honestly felt like this is what Ashlyn needed to finally understand that she could rely on someone. 

 

"Hold on, I'm coming over. Give me 20 minutes to grab some clothes and get over there." Megan said in all seriousness.

 

"Okay. Thank you, Meg."

 

"Al you're like a sister to me and I love you. I'd fly to Timbuktu and back for you."

 

"I love you too." Ali said and hung up.  

 

\------

 

True to her word, Megan was there in 20 minutes. She used Ali's spare key; that she hid under a flower pot, to enter inside. The first thing she did was engulf Ali in a hug. She held her as her crying started again. She mumbled soft things to her and rubbed her arms and back. 

 

"It's alright. I got you." Megan said. 

 

"No it's not okay!" Ali sobbed. She started trying to pull out of her embrace. "I shouldn't have left her. She's hurt and I just left her like that."

 

"Yes it is. Ashlyn is a big girl, if she knows what she did wrong them give her some time to process it and then come and fix it." Megan said. 

 

Ali gave up on her fight and crumpled back in her arms. Megan ran her hand through her head and kissed it. 

 

"Let's go to sleep. Things will be better in the morning." Megan suggested. Ali didn't answer but allowed her to lead her to her bedroom. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ali or poor Ashlyn?


	20. Partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good and Bad news.  
> Good news; Here's an update :D  
> Bad news; I won't get another in until Friday or Saturday. Midterm Week. /.\

**The Next Day**

 

Ali and Ashlyn hadn't talked since she left her apartment last night. Ali had called Megan over to stay at her house while it was going on because she didn't want to be alone. Of course she fully explained to Megan what happened between her and Ashlyn, and Megan being the loyal friend she is came over with a small suitcase and ready to comfort her close friend. Ali would be lying if she said she wasn't a mess. A huge if not entire part of Ali wanted to just speed over to Ashlyn's apartment and apologize for leaving, but the rational part of her knew she had to wait. Sometimes Ali would lay awake in bed a little later than she usually did, just to see if Ashlyn would contact her but it never happened. Of course Ali tried to control her emotions around Megan, but she wasn't blind and could see exactly what was going on. And although she wanted to help her, she just didn't know how. So the best she could think of was to get her out of the house and with some friends

 

Today Ali, Kyle, Kelley, Hope, Megan, and Whitney were getting coffee and some pastries together at a café. They already sent in their order and Megan went to get it when the cashiers called for them. 

 

"How are you holding up?" Hope asked. 

 

"I'm fine. She hasn't called or anything since last night. But I can't be mad since I'm the one who walked out on her." Ali replied. 

 

"You didn't walk out on her, Al." Megan said while placing the coffee and pastries down on the table. "A relationship takes honesty, trust, and conversations. I'm not saying she had to blow her entire life story at you, but it seems like she hides things from you."

 

"Yea, from what I heard from you, I agree. Ashlyn should've called you when she got hurt; both times." Kelley said and popped a piece of her creme filled croissant in her mouth.

 

Ali just sighed, "It's only been a few hours but I miss her. I just want her to talk to me. I want to know she's okay."

 

"Al, I'm sure you two will work things out. Just give it some time. Besides what if Ashlyn is used to hiding things? Maybe it has something to do with her past and hiding stuff or not saying anything is normal for her?" Whitney said.

 

"You could be right. I guess I never thought about it like that." Ali thought. To be honest, Ali never once even thought that maybe this was the norm for Ashlyn. But then again how would she when Ashlyn never said a thing.

 

"I can see that she cares for you immensely, Ali. You two will be okay." Hope nodded. 

 

"Now let's get off this Debbie downer conversation." Kyle clapped. "When are you guys going back to work?"

 

"No idea, Ty will tell us since we're in his department." Whitney answered. 

 

"I wouldn't mind a month break." Megan shrugged. 

 

Ali chuckled, "I'm sure you wouldn't."

 

**Two Days Later**

 

After two days of what was supposed to be relaxation for Ali since she didn't have to work. The Landin company sent out emails to every worker, letting them know that it was okay to continue work. True to their word, everyone received their pay for each day that they didn't get to work and of course their job was secure. 

 

In those two days, Ashlyn hadn't contacted Ali at all, they didn't even see each other. She thought about paying Ashlyn a visit at her work site, but then realized she had no idea where it is. So Ali tried the next best thing; calling her. Ali dialed in her number by heart and patiently waited as it rang. By the time the phone sent her to voice mail, Ali wasn't sure if she wanted cry or go over to Ashlyn's apartment and yell at her, she was almost at her breaking point. She wasn't expecting a full blown conversation from Ashlyn, but she was at least expecting a text or something to even symbolize she was alive. 

 

"Ali?! You ready yet?" Megan called out, breaking Ali out of her thoughts. 

 

"Yea, just gimme a sec." Ali yelled back. She picked up both her purse and work bag before making sure her makeup was fine and left. 

 

They took Ali's car to work but Megan drove. After pulling into Ali's parking spot, they walked into the building and to their offices. 

 

"Guys, we'll be finishing up those projects we started on before this little break happened. If you have any questions, you know where my office is." Ali said and forced a smile before walking to her office.

 

"Pinoe, how is she?" Sydney asked from her desk.

 

"She's fine. Don't worry about her." Megan replied.

 

Sydney knew better, but decided to leave it be. She just nodded and turned back to her monitor. "Sooo Pinoe how to you like this idea?"

 

"Oh hell no." Megan pointed. 

 

Whitney groaned from her desk, knowing that this was the start of another Pinoe and Syd fight that could last for hours.

 

Ali was about to enter her office when she saw Ty standing in front of her door. She wasn't in the mood to talk, especially to Ty. "Why are you blocking my door?" Ali asked with little patience. 

 

Ty looked at her with a sour expression, "Because my father would like to thank you personally for a new partnership."

 

"Who?" Ali could only remember doing business with Emir Kartal, not anyone else. But he was already a partnered company.

 

"Come on and find out. Surely you can't be that shocked."

 

Ali followed him to Mr.Landin's office and walked in while Ty held the door for her. When she saw who was seated in front of him, her teeth grounded together but she forced a smile to cover it. 

 

"Ah Ali" Mr.Landin smiled and engulfed her in a hug. "I knew you'd come through for the company especially on this occasion. Say hello to our new partnering companing; Harrison Real Estate."

 

"You're welcome sir, but I didn't-"

 

Mr.Landin waved her off, "Stop being bashful. I know you played an immense role in this, so don't try to persuade me otherwise." Ali nodded and let him continue. "Now, even though Ms.Harrison is a partnering company, she expressed that she would like to help in selling land and buildings for us, so she'll be coming around sometimes to check over some building plans etc. And going by the land that was given to Mr.Kartal, I'm sure Ms.Harrison played a part in that as well. So without further a do, welcome officially to the Landin comapny."

 

Ashlyn smiled and shook his hand and then turned to shake Ali's hand. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you." 

 

Ali forced what had to be her third smile of the day, "Likewise, Ms.Harrison."

 

"Great. Now that that's settled, Ali you can continue working." Mr.Landin said before ushering all three of them out.

 

To say it was awkward in that hallway was an understatement. Ali stood there not knowing what to say but had her eyes train on Ashlyn. Ty had a displeased emotion while looking at Ashlyn, and Ashlyn didn't have a care in the world while checking her phone. In Ali's eyes, Ashlyn looked more hardened, more stoic. Ali couldn't find a hint of sadness in her eyes, and that hurt. She wasn't expecting Ashlyn to come in with red rimmed eyes, but to come in like this; as if nothing happened, felt like a knife in her heart.

 

 **I guess I know how much I'm worth to her.** Ali thought to herself sadly. If Ashlyn was going to act as if nothing occurred between them, then Ali was going to suck it up and get over it.

 

Ashlyn pocketed her phone with a sigh, "Well I have to head out."

 

"I'm sure you know where the exit is." Ty said rudely. 

 

Ashlyn chuckled, "Don't worry, I have great memory. I can't say the same for you."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"Anyways, I'll be coming in tomorrow. So have any building plans, and potential companies that are looking for land ready. I really hate waiting." Ashlyn told Ali, completely ignoring Ty's question.

 

"Um yea, it'll be ready." Ali answered. 

 

Ashlyn gave Ty a hard, almost menacing stare.

 

"What?!" Ty said.

 

"Why are you still here? I don't think anyone is still talking to you." Ashlyn quipped.

 

"I'm the director of the branch you'll be working in, so I deserve to be in this conversation if not leading it. So whatever pompous attitude that you thought you could come in here with needs to go, now." Ty replied sternly.

 

"Or what? You gonna tell your daddy?" Ashlyn said in a mocking tone. "Get over yourself, you ass."

 

"You are insufferable. Ali I'm leaving her with you, just email me whatever the hell she wants." Ty grumbled and left.

 

Ali honestly didn't know what to say after their little dispute. But she did want to know how Ashlyn was after getting injured 3 days ago. Despite the fact that Ashlyn showed no indication of being in any pain or discomfort. 

 

"Ashlyn can we talk?" Ali asked. 

 

Ashlyn turned her attention to Ali and shook her head. "About?"

 

"What do you mean, about? Obviously about us."

 

"I have nothing to say, about _us_." Ashlyn replied.

 

"Are you serious? What about your injury from work, how is that?" Ali pressed.

 

"I'm very serious. Besides, you'd know about my injury had you stayed that night." Ashlyn spat.

 

"I only-"

 

"Save it, Ali. I have nothing else to say. See you tomorrow." Ashlyn said, cutting off Ali and leaving.

 

Ali wanted nothing more than to run after her and explain exactly why she left, but she couldn't make that kind of scene at work; it was unprofessional. So she settled for glumly walking back to her office, locking herself inside and doing work for hours straight. 

 

Throughout the day, Ali went from meetings, to interviews, explaining projects, doing work by herself, and checking everyone to make sure they were doing the correct thing. She went through the process like a robot; smiling and answering when needed to. She supplied everyone with everything they needed, and even took on more of the workload than she was supposed to. By the end of the day she was exhausted. Doing that much work was a great method to push Ashlyn to the back of her mind, but it was extremely tiring. 

 

Ali cleaned up her office and grabbed her belongings before leaving in search Megan. Right when she closed her office door and locked it, she noticed a sticky note on it. 

 

**Since you're working so hard, Syd gave me a ride today. Your keys are in your top drawer. Meg**

 

Ali snuck a peak at the time and saw it was near 10pm. She quickly grabbed her keys, said goodbye to the night guard and went down to the parking garage. She drove to Ashlyn's apartment, hoping to talk but when she didn't see her car, Ali figured she wasn't home. Although she was disappointed, Ali drove back to her own home rather quickly and parked. No lights were on so she guessed that Megan was out partying with Sydney or something. She took her mail from her mailbox and was about to unlock her front door when she heard the loud crash of car metal on car metal. She turned around and saw her car totaled and someone stepping out of the totaled truck that hit her car.

 

"Are you kidding me!?" Ali shouted while walking down to her car. "How did you not see that my car was in my driveway?! Are you drunk or just stupid. You know what, let's just swap insurances."

 

"Ah geez, I'm so sorry about this." The person said while digging into their coat pulling out something. 

 

On closer inspection, Ali noticed that the person was a male wearing a ski mask, and what looked to be a very convincing gun. Ali dropped all anger and yelling about her car and ran back to her front door unlocking it before slamming it shut and locking it behind her. She scrambled through her dark house and headed to her bedroom. She could hear gunshots ringing through, because the man was trying to shoot her lock off her front door while kicking it. 

 

Ali made it into her bedroom and was about to lock that door, until the window in her bedroom was shattered by another male figure; except this one had a crowbar. Ali let out a scream and ran out into one of her guest rooms. She quietly locked it behind her and hid in the closet, covering herself with Megan's clothes. It wasn't the best hiding place, but it was as good as it was going to get. She was about to use her phone to call the police but noticed she dropped it when she scrambled through her house. So she just sat there shaking and trying to hold in her whimpers and sobs as she heard the two people ransack her home. 

 

After what seemed like eternity, Ali heard footsteps coming towards the room. There were a few grunts and pounding on the door until she could hear it break from the frame. The footsteps got closer to the closet she was in and the door knob rattled. Ali put both hands over her mouth in fear, hoping that they would just leave the closet alone. But when she heard the lock break and the door swing open, all she could do was scream. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffie /.\


	21. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midterms are over :D Take you for all your good wishes. Soooo in return here's a chapter ;)

The closet door swung open and all Ali could do was scream at the top of her lungs with her eyes closed and hope that nothing bad befell her. She felt hands pull her from her hiding spot and to her feet. That's when Ali started swinging her fists, swiping with her nails, and kicking. 

 

The person held her arms firmly to her side, "Ali! It's me, Ashlyn."

 

Ali opened her eyes and sure enough it was Ashlyn standing in front of her. All Ali could do was collapse in her arms and sob uncontrollably. Ashlyn held her tight and ran her hand through her hair. After letting Ali cry for a solid five minutes, she was able to regain her breathing and composure. 

 

"What about the people that were here? They were trying to break into my house." Ali asked frantically. 

 

"I don't know. I came by and I saw your car totaled and the front door kicked in, so I came inside but no one was here. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Ashlyn asked while looking over every inch of her body. 

 

"I'm okay, just scared. God, I was so scared." Ali whimpered ina broken voice and held Ashlyn tighter, even though a few hours ago Ashlyn acted like they never even dated. She couldn't lie she felt incredibly safe in her arms.  

 

"You're safe, you're safe baby." Ashlyn mumbled like it was a mantra. She tightened her arms around Ali and kissed the sides of her head. When Ali felt like she truly calmed dowm, she pulled away and wiped her running makeup and tears. "I-I-I need to call the police."

 

Ashlyn nodded in agreement before standing and walking to Ali's bedroom, she grabbed Ali's clothes and undergarments. Ali quickly followed behind after calling the police and watched her pack her clothing into a suitcase. 

 

"What are you doing?" Ali asked. 

 

"I'm packing your clothes. You can't stay here, so you'll stay with me." Ashlyn stated like it was the obvious. 

 

"You can't come in and act like everything is fine. And then whisk me away to your apartment. After treating me like I didn't matter to you earlier." Ali responded. She was glad that Ashlyn was the one who came by and not those two men. But she wasn't happy about how Ashlyn treated her, the way how she spoke to her was more than disrespectful and Ali would rather stay at Megan's place then Ashlyn's at the moment. 

 

"I didn't want to cause a scene at the place of your work." Ashlyn said and zipped up the suitcase. 

 

"Would it have killed you to say, 'Ali we'll talk later.'?" 

 

Ashlyn sighed and scratched the back of her neck, "Ali.... I'm not good at this. You know, showing emotions. But you're the one that left me, not the other way around."

 

"Because you never told me anything. You'd come home bruised and battered, and then wouldn't say a word unless I accidently found out. That's not fair Ashlyn,  I deserve a certain amount of trust from you." Ali pointed out.

 

Ashlyn was going to reply but saw the lights of police cars. She put the packing on hold, and led Ali outside so they could talk to the police officers. After Ali informed them on every detail of the attack, the police let her go with the promise of contacting her if they had any solid leads. They also informed her it'd be best to stay over with someone for a while. After they left, Ali was already calling Megan to let her know what happened.

 

"Yes Meg, you can't come back to my place. It's trashed right now. I already called the police but they said it was best I stay over at someone's place tonight." Ali said into her phone. 

 

"Oh man, you're okay though, right?" Megan asked. "Should I come by and get you, or is someone already there?"

 

"Yea I'm fine, Ashlyn is here. I'm just still a little scared and shaken up but nothing I can't get over." Ali answered with a half hearted smile into her phone. "By the way Meg, I was wondering if I could stay over at your place."

 

Ashlyn snatched the phone right from Ali's hand before putting it to her own. "Sorry but Ali is gonna have to recant her question. Because she's staying with me. Have a good night." Ashlyn hung up and pocketed the phone. "Now that that's settled, can we go now? And I'm not taking no for an answer."

 

Ali gave her a hard state but when Ashlyn returned it with one of her own, Ali gave up and grabbed the suitcase that was packed for her. Ashlyn took it from her and put it in the trunk of her car and gestured for Ali to get in. Once they were seated, Ashlyn began the drive to her apartment in complete silence. 

 

"Are you gonna tell your family?" Ashlyn asked, breaking the silence between them. 

 

"I am, I don't want them to worry." Ali replied, "Besides, they deserve to know."

 

Ashlyn knew that last part of Ali's statement was a small dig at her, but she just nodded at her answer before falling into her  own thoughts. 

 

Seeing those people destroying Ali's property and doing that to possibly flush her out was despicable. It absolutely infuriated her. When Ashlyn had first pulled up to Ali's house, she was actually there for no apparent reason. But when she saw the totaled car and the two men, Ashlyn knew who they were; they were other work for hires that were probably there to take out Mr.Landin or possibly someone else. And like her handler said, they'd kill anyone else who stood in the way.

 

Ashlyn knew that when the police found the men, they'd be surprised. Because what Ashlyn didn't tell Ali or the police is that she actually walked in on the men and beat them up. She tried getting any information from them but one didn't say anything but the other one gave up who hired them, in the end Ashlyn killed them. It may have seemed harsh in anyone's eyes, but Ashlyn knew better. Any paid killer wouldn't stop until they took out their target. Ashlyn couldn't risk them coming back and laying a finger on Ali, she'd kill anyone who would try it. The thought of losing Ali was something she'd never want to experience. 

 

When they pulled up to a red light, Ashlyn turned Ali's head and gave her a gentle kiss to the lips. She knew that Ali was still mad at her and Ashlyn was peeved at Ali when she left her that night. But Ashlyn would be lying if she said that her anger from three days ago hadn't disappeared. Coming close to losing Ali was an eye opener to Ashlyn, she needed to stay with her to keep her safe. Surprisingly, Ali melted into the kiss and even pulled her closer. They were full on making out in the car with hungry kisses and each one fighting to take dominance in it, until another car behind them honked signaling that the light was green. They quickly broke away without a word and Ashlyn stepped on the gas. 

 

When they made it to Ashlyn's apartment, Ashlyn grabbed Ali's suitcase and set it down inside.

 

"Are you hungry? I can make something if you want." Ashlyn offered while already bringing out pans and opening up her fridge. 

 

"No, it's fine Ash. I'm not really all that hungry right now." Ali replied weakly and sat on the couch with her head in hands while letting out small sobs that she couldn't hold in anymore..  

 

Ashlyn just stood stupidly in the kitchen watching Ali cry. She wasn't good at people's emotions or helping them. All she knew was how to manipulate and kill, it's how she grew up. But she wanted to atleast try and bring Ali any type of comfort she could. So she sat down next to her and pulled her into the tightest hug she could muster. Ashlyn held her like how her grandma used to for her, she put as much love into it as she could. And in a way she could feel her grandma's love as if she was hugging her.

 

"Al, what's wrong?" Ashlyn asked. She already knew what was wrong, but she wanted Ali to tell her herself. It was almost hypocritical of Ashlyn to want Ali to tell her, when Ashlyn herself didn't tell Ali anything. But it was all for a good reason and after this job, Ashlyn was planning to tell her and hoped she'd understand.

 

"I just keep thinking, what if it wasn't you who opened that closet door and found me. What if I didn't get inside the house fast enough or... I just..." Ali said through her tears. 

 

"Hey, the only thing that matters is the fact that you're safe, and they didn't hurt you. All you have to think about is how I'm the one who opened the door and found you." She pulled back a little and looked at Ali. "I wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on you. And I mean that."

 

"But..."

 

"What do you need. Tell me and I'll get it. Anything." Ashlyn said. 

 

"Why are you doing this?" Ali pulled away from Ashlyn completely. "Why are you acting like you care about me? Because days ago it looked like you couldn't be bothered to give a damn about me." she ended almost angrily. 

 

"I don't want to see you like this. And yes I made a mistake by treating you that way, but I'm not perfect-"

 

"I never said you were. I never asked you to be!" Ali said wiping away her trailing tears.

 

"I know..." Ashlyn rubbed the back of her neck and let out a breath. "I never meant to treat you like that, Ali. When you left...I don't know I just got angry...I felt... just never mind. Take a shower and go to sleep. You need your rest." Ashlyn said and grabbed her coat.

 

"Wait what, where are you going?" Ali asked.

 

"I need to breathe." Ashlyn said. "Don't open the door for anyone at all. I don't care even if it's the mailman, leave him outside. If someone doesn't leave then call me immediately."

 

"Okay but Ashlyn you don't have to-" Ali started but Ashlyn had already left the apartment, "leave".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might get another one in today.


	22. Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this yesterday but my wifi was acting like a huge doofus. :p But nonetheless here it is

Ali followed Ashlyn's suggestion and showered and made sure that no one would knock at the door before promptly falling asleep. Yesterday was emotionally and physically draining for Ali and when she woke up the next morning and Ashlyn wasn't there, she felt even worse if it was possible. Ali thought that Ashlyn would at least sneak back inside as she slept and pull her into her arms. But she was wrong and far from the truth. She couldn't help but have a little false hope, the way Ashlyn kissed her in the car and the way she held her as she cried, were some of the most loving moments she felt from Ashlyn. And to wake up without her was like a wake up call; saying they weren't dating anymore. 

 

In Ali's eyes it didn't need to be said, she could see it. So she grabbed her phone from the night stand and to call Megan, but her phone started ringing before she dialed the number. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Yes, sorry to bother you this early. I'm officer Miles, we talked that night of the accident." Officer Miles answered.

 

"Oh yes, I remember."

 

"Good. I wanted to inform you that we caught the men who broke into you home."

 

"Well that's good, that's great actually." Ali smiled. 

 

"But there's a catch. When we found them, they were dead. Now we saw their weapons so we're not doubting your story. What I'm wondering is there any way that your friend Ms.Harrison would know or heard anything." Officer Miles asked. 

 

"Ashlyn, no? When she came by they were gone already."

 

"Okay, thank you. If have any more questions we'll contact you. Have a nice day Ms.Krieger." 

 

"You too." Ali said before hanging up. Ali was happy that the men were caught, but she didn't know how she should feel about the thought of their deaths. Ali shook away the thoughts and called Megan. "Hey Meg, can you get me from Ashlyn's place? I have to work today."

 

"Uhh are you sure you want to work today? After what happened? I mean Mr.Landin will understand if you don't come today." Megan said apprehensively.

 

"I'm okay. I won't let some crazy idiots that the police caught already take over my life."

 

"They caught them already?! Wow. If you're really sure you want to come to work then I'll come by and get you." Megan replied.

 

"You're a life saver. I'll text you the address." Ali said. Work was her medicine right now, it was the perfect way to drown her sorrows and she was going to take full advantage of it. 

 

After getting ready and leaving with Megan, they arrived at the Landin building. Everyone was incredibly supportive with her accident, and offered any kind of help they could. Which resulted in her friends and other coworkers in her department taking on more of her work load. 

 

About 2 hours into working Ty barged into her office out of breath and pulled her into hug, with on arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand resting on the back of her head. 

 

"Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me what happened?" Ty rushed out.

 

Ali was taken a back by his entry but it was nice to see him act normal and not like some obsessive freak. "Ty I'm okay. Honestly I am, Ashlyn was there."

 

Ty pulled back and held her shoulders with a smile, "Okay. I'm just happy you're okay."

 

"Thank you Ty." Ali smiled back and kissed his cheek. "I appreciate it."

 

At that moment Mr.Landin came into the room with a small smile and kissed Ali's forehead. "Dear, I'm glad you're okay but I want you to take the day off. Go home and rest." 

 

"That's very considerate of you sir, but I want to work. I'm okay." Ali said.

 

"I understand you're a strong woman but Ali there's no need for you to do all this work when I can just give it to Ty."

 

"But-"

 

Mr.Landin shook his head with a chuckle at Ali subtle stubbornness, "Go home Ali. I'll let you come back when you feel better. End of discussion."

 

Ali just nodded, she knew he wouldn't budge so she packed up some things before leaving in search of Megan.

 

\------

 

**Last Night, Ashlyn POV**

 

Ashlyn stalked out of the house. She was conflicted. She wanted nothing more than to stay in the house and try to comfort Ali but another part of her wanted to get the bastard that sent those people after Ali. The deciding factor was the fact that one of the paid killers told her where to find the man that hired them, had he not, Ashlyn wouldn't have left. She entered her car and sped through the streets. She knew where to go, she branded it in her mind the day she saved Ali.

 

She pulled a gun from the glove compartment and stuck it in her waistband before exiting her car at the destination and banged on the door. She could hear someone running down the stairs with a yell of 'Hold on'. When the door opened Ashlyn slammed her fist into his face. She pushed him back into the building and slammed the door behind her. 

 

The man caught himself on a table before he fell and wiped the blood from his bloody mouth. "You bitch. Who the fuck do you think you are?!" He yelled before lunging at her. Ashlyn was quicker than him and was able to avoid his attack. She grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him to the wall before delivering 3 hard punches to the stomach and throwing him to the ground. 

 

"You're the bitch I sent my guys to kill." The man said holding his side. "I guess you got to them before they could get the sexy one. What a shame."

 

"Who told you to come after me." Ashlyn asked. 

 

The man spat blood out before laughing, "And why the hell would I tell you. What? Because the people I hired gave me up?"

 

"Because you think you can break into that woman's house and break shit, just so you could find me?" Ashlyn said in anger.

 

"Get over it princess." the man said mockingly. "Maybe I should've told my guys to rough her up a little, you know get her blood rushing."

 

That last comment set Ashlyn off the deep end. She rushed at the man on the ground and kicked him hard in the ribcage. When he fell backwards, Ashlyn sat on top of him and started punching him hard in the face continuously. He tried to fight back, he tried to stop Ashlyn's barrage of fists, but Ashlyn was relentless. She heard him beg, whimper, scream and groan out in pain. But she didn't care. 

 

"This is how Ali felt when you sent those men after her. The pain and the fear of dying is what she felt as well." Ashlyn growled. 

 

"Maybe I should've personally gone over there and played with her. I might've even given her a-"

 

Ashlyn silenced him once again, letting her anger and fists take the reigns. 

 

When it became to much for the man he cried out, "Wait wait! I'll tell you! I'll tell you who gave me the orders to attack you!"

 

Ashlyn stopped her assault and stood up, "Talk. And don't lie to me."

 

"I'm not exactly sure as to who it is, but I remember the people that contacted me. The company name was Transaction Inc. A man named Travis owned it, he's the one that hired me."

 

"You piece of shit, I told you not to lie." Ashlyn reminded and walked closer to him. 

 

"I'm not lying, I swear.  That company contacted me told me to get rid you by any means necessary. We figured we could get you by going after that brunette, but I guess maybe next time." the man ended with a chuckle. Ashlyn grabbed his shirt and brought him up to eye level. She reached into her waistband and produced the gun, placing it to his temple. 

 

"You are a piece of shit that doesn't deserve to live anymore." Ashlyn said in a menacing voice. Travis was well known in the paid hire world, so of course the man would say his name. Travis was like another father to Ashlyn, she knew he wouldn't do something like this and the fact that the man would use his name to save his ass pissed her off.

 

"Wait, I swear I'm telling you the truth! Please don't kill me. I won't come after you again, I swear." the man begged. 

 

Ashlyn shook her head, "I already know you're a liar. You'd just keep coming back." 

 

\------

 

Ashlyn cleaned up and drove around until sunrise before deciding to head to Ali's house. It was odd. Ashlyn never struggled mentally when she killed someone, but for some reason she kept thinking back to Ali and how she wouldn't like her doing this. Ashlyn hated leaving her in the dark, she hating her not knowing the amount of danger that she was sometimes in and the only way to help was violence. But man was it eating her up.

 

She exited her car and sat on the porch seat and stuck her earphones in as she waited. She used music to drown out her relentless thoughts for hours until she heard someone call her. She looked up and saw Ali, she mustered a small smile.

 

"Ali, can we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get another one in today for sure :)


	23. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wifi is a mess /.\ but I finished it

Megan pulled into Ali's driveway and parked since Ali wanted to get a few things from her place. 

 

"Is that someone on your porch?" Megan asked as he pulled into the driveway to park. "I have a baseball bat in my car, I could go get it." She said in all seriousness. 

 

Ali squinted trying to get a good look at the person. Once she saw the distinct tattoos on the person's left arm, Ali started taking off her seat belt and opening the car door. "No Meg, keep that in your car." Ali got her purse and power walked over to Ashlyn sitting on her porch bench. As Ali climbed up the steps, Ashlyn's head snapped up and she pulled out her ear phones, finally noticing Ali's presence. 

 

"Ashlyn."

 

"Ali can we talk?" Ashlyn asked standing up in front of her. 

 

"Um yea, but Megan is here." Ali said pointing back to her car where Kyle sat and stared their way. 

 

Ashlyn nodded, "I'm sure, I want to tell you but I'm not ready to have Megan hear it, or anyone else for that matter.  I don't want hide things from you anymore, it's not fair to you."

 

"Okay," Ali opened the front and let her inside. She also motioned for Megan to leave while she went into her house. They got situated in the living room; Ali on one couch and Ashlyn on the other. 

 

Ashlyn sat there fumbling with her fingers, she could feel her anxiety spiking up and although it usually only came when she was in very populated areas, telling Ali parts of her past seemed to bring it out as well.

 

"I think I owe it to you to tell the truth. You didn't deserve that kind of treatment from me." Ashlyn spoke. "I want to start with the fact that I have anxiety, a pretty bad case of it because I never got it treated. That time I left the mall it wasn't because I had a work call, I lied. It because of my anxiety. I got hurt when I was leaving because of a bad panic attack. I figured out I had my bad case of anxiety when my parents died."

 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Ali asked hesitantly but with care. She just heard that she was lied to but she knew it would do no good if she yelled or got angry at Ashlyn.

 

Ashlyn nodded and took a deep breath. "It was their anniversary and they were planning to go out of town to celebrate it. They were going to drop me and my brother off at our grandma's place. The weather forecast said that heavy rain was to be expected that day but the sun was still shining so we thought they must have got it wrong. So my parents packed up everyone's suitcases and dropped me and my brother off at my grandma's house. Then they left for their little anniversary getaway. It was only a few hours after they left that the rain started coming down really heavily, we could barely see a few feet out of our grandma's window. My grandma tried calling my mom a few times because she was worried, but got no answer. She was still worried so she turned on the news for us to watch. 30 minutes into watching the news they reported a few car crashes on the road. My grandma instantly recognized their car, but me and my brother still didn't know what was going on even when she started crying. I remember her pulling us into a hug and saying 'I'm sorry' over and over. She told us what happened later that night. I bawled in her arms all night, I was heartbroken that my parents were gone, but I was also hating myself for the last things I said to them." Ashlyn put her head in her hands taking in ragged breaths to keep her tears a bay.

 

Ali immediately stood from her seat and sat next Ashlyn holding her in a tight embrace. She placed a small kiss to the side of her temple, "What did you say baby?"

 

"I-I told....I told them that I hated them. All because a stupid surfboard. They had got my brother a new one and I thought it was unfair of them not to get me one as well. I was only 10 and it seemed like the ultimate case of unfairness to me. I ignored them the entire day. I knew I hurt their feelings when I said that to them, because who ever wants to hear from their child that they hate them?" Ashlyn said through her hands. A few tears fell through her fingers and hit the ground.

 

"Ashlyn I'm so sorry." Ali said, pulling Ashlyn tighter against her if it was possible. 

 

"When my grandma told us what happened, I just felt like it was my fault. What if they were so sad that they couldn't focus? In my mind mind I knew it was the rain that caused the accident, but in my heart I felt it was my fault. I shouldered the pain, the blame, the hurt, everything. I cried for days but hid it from my brother and grandma, I didn't want them to worry about me. I became so depressed, I would put myself in dangerous positions with the hope of everything being a dream and I'd wake up. I removed myself from reality and kept my mind in a dream world, but deep down I knew what was real, I knew the truth of things; I just didn't want to accept it. That's when I started developing anxiety. I didn't tell anyone because what could my brother do? My grandma was already in retirement, I didn't want to put a financial burden on her with it. So I became adept at hiding it. There were days when I would break down into a mess, and the only way I felt better was by crying until I could get my breathing under control. It was wrong but it was normal for me."

 

"Wasn't there anyone you knew that could help?" Ali asked gently but curious. 

 

Ashlyn shrugged, "If there was, I didn't know because I never seeked any out. I felt like it was easier to hold it all in."

 

"What happened after that?" Ali asked.

 

"I lived like anyone else did, except I felt empty. My grandma put me and my brother through school and always did her best to take care of us, it wasn't easy but she never once complained. I loved my grandma like a second mother because she essentially was. I remember in my senior year of high school, my grandma got sick. She'd go in and out of the hospital until finally they said she had to stay. She would always tell us not to worry about her, that she was going to be just fine, but I knew better. My first year of college, my grandma....she uh..." Ashlyn tried to continue but kept getting choked up. She furiously wiped at the tears that fell from her eyes with her coat sleeve.

 

"It's okay Ash, I'm here for you." Ali murmured in her ear.

 

Ashlyn blew out a shuddering breath before continuing. "My grandma passed away, during my first year of college. I think that was when I reached my breaking point. My brother fell into the wrong crowd before he finished college and just left. My parents and grandma were gone, and my brother left without saying a word. That was the point in my life were I truly felt alone. I was a mess, a complete utter mess through my remaining years of college but I graduated. I graduated a shell of myself. I hid my feelings, my pain, my insecurities from everyone. But then I realized that I wasn't all by myself. My parents and grandma were watching over me and helped me get this far. So I opened a real estate business, like the one my parents worked for and I slowly began to gain my confidence and myself again. A few years after my business started to grow, I moved to Maryland to start a branch over here, and I met you." Ashlyn gave a small smile and held one of Ali's hands in her own.

 

"I'm sorry that I hid stuff from you. I'm used to doing it and I never thought that I was hurting you. I'm sorry, Ali." Ashlyn apologized. "I just didn't want to hurt you and that was the only way I thought I knew how."

 

"No, you shouldn't be apologizing. I should. I didn't even consider your feelings and what things might be a key factor in why you weren't telling me stuff." Ali replied. She brought her hands up to Ashlyn's face and wiped her tearstained cheeks clean before wiping away her own that had fallen. 

 

"Are we....okay, Ali?" Ashlyn asked nervously, afraid of the answer of rejection. 

 

"We were always okay. I just wanted you to know that I was here for you." Ali nodded and cupped Ashlyn's face in her hands before kissing her hard. Ashlyn wasted no time in placing her own hands over Ali's and deepening their kiss. Their kiss was hard but it was exactly what the couple needed in their emotional state. Their tounges battled for dominance; which Ashlyn won before they slowed their kiss down. 

 

"I missed you so much. And when those people broke into your house, I thought I lost you. I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you Ali." Ashlyn said on her lips. 

 

"Baby, you'll never have to know, because I'll always be here for you. I'm in for the long haul. I promise." Ali answered before pulling Ashlyn into another passionate kiss. 

 

"That day those people broke into your home, I thought I lost you like I did my parents. I thought I lost you with the thought that I hated you. And I would never want you to ever feel that way."

 

"I should've been more understanding, Ash. But what changed your mind about telling me these things?" Ali asked."

 

"You deserve the truth, you deserve me giving you my all and nothing but the best." Ashlyn replied. "You didn't deserve that awful treatment I gave you, you were only trying to care for me."

 

"Why did you leave last night?" Ali asked.

 

"I needed to think." 

 

"About?"

 

"How to tell you what I came to realize some time ago." 

 

"And what did you realize?"

 

Ashlyn gripped Ali's hand tighter before intertwining them. "I really like you Ali. I love you. I know it's fast but somehow I've never felt like this for someone. Whenever I'm with you, I want to protect, care for you, and more. You make me happy and I'm able to forget about any bad things and just enjoy my time you."

 

Ali broke out in a full nose crinkle grin and pulled Ashlyn in for a deep and passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a long moment before they broke apart with their foreheads resting on each others.

 

"I love you too. And thank you for sharing your past and thoughts with me." Ali smiled. 

 

Ashlyn smiled back and ducked her down. 

 

"What's wrong?" Ali asked nudging her cheek with nose. 

 

"Nothing, I'm just happy, you make me happy. It's been a long time since I've felt like this." Ashlyn informed. 

 

"You make me feel the same way. But can you promise me something?"

 

Ashlyn looked up and nodded.

 

"Promise me that we'll always keep each happy no matter what."

 

"Always." Ashlyn replied and sealed it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya'll think of Ashlyn telling the truth? :o


	24. Land Lots & Vacation Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I'm awake and coherent at 3:30am. Anyways here's an update, enjoy :) Now off to bed :p

Two weeks passed since Ashlyn told Ali about her family. Although Ashlyn didn't tell the full truth about her past, everything about her family was the pure and honest truth. Telling Ali about it was like a huge weight off her shoulders and she was glad for it. She was scared but Ali was worth it. 

 

Ali was incredibly jubilant that Ashlyn could lean on and trust her now. To her it brought a new dynamic of trust in their relationship and made things better. Because of this, their relationship was a lot better. They communicated well, and although they had their fights; they learned that it was something that they could always talk through and fix. Ashlyn gave Ali the okay to tell her parents about her family. She thought it was okay to let them know and Ali definitely loved the gesture. Ali also informed her parents of her incident and had to calm them down when they were ready to drop everything and come live with her. Once she told them that she was living with Ashlyn for the moment, they completely calmed down. 

 

Ali had since gone back to work. Since Ashlyn was still injured and couldn't work, Ali was still staying over at her apartment. None of them really minded it. It was almost like a test run of they moved in together, but no one was popping that question yet. Also, Ashlyn was a fabulous cook, so coming home to dinner was especially wonderful. And lastly, the sex seemed more connected on both a physical and emotional level, it was as if they knew each others ins and outs. So it definitely uped the intensity of it all. 

 

Ali was currently stepping out of the shower with Ashlyn trailing close behind. Ali had reprimanded Ashlyn for joining her in the shower because it would definitely make her late and the fact that Ashlyn still had her torso wound. But apparently Ashlyn's logic was that Ali couldn't just wake up all sexy with her camisole rising up and only wearing panties; the blue ones that Ashlyn loved so much. 

 

"You know I'm late now, don't you?" Ali said rhetorically while smoothing lotion over her skin. 

 

"But time well spent, eh?" Ashlyn replied, kissing down Ali's neck. 

 

"I've come to the conclusion that you are extremely horny when you're injured. I'm not complaining but you've made me late twice this week, 3 if I'm counting today." Ali sassed.

 

"Hmmm" Ashlyn hummed on her neck, "Well since you're already late." Ashlyn turned her around and pushed her down on the bed. She climbed between her legs and tried to capture her lips with her own, but instead met the palm of her girlfriend's hand.

 

"See what I mean; extremely horny." Ali laughed and stood to get dressed. 

 

"Babeee, come back to bed." Ashlyn whined while spreading her naked limbs on the bed. 

 

Ali finished getting dressed and leaned over to kiss her, "Cover up baby, before the neighbors see. I'll come by and bring you lunch."

 

"I'll miss you." Ashlyn said. 

 

"And I'll miss you too. Be good, don't injure yourself anymore than you already are."

 

"Yes ma'am" Ashlyn chuckled and patted Ali's butt before she left. 

 

\-----

 

"Hey Alex, how are you and Tobin doing on that marketing piece for Sol?" Ali called out. 

 

"We're doing fine. Although I think Tobs has a headache from trying to learn Korean." Alex laughed. 

 

"You mean a migraine." Tobin said rubbing her head with a cup of coffee in hand. 

 

"Poor girl." Ali joked. She went over to Hope's office and stuck her head inside. "How are you guys on that Michigan project?"

 

"Good. Kell and I made the perfect advertisement for them." Hope answered. 

 

"And we already sent them a sample, now we're just waiting on their approval then we're done." Kelley popped up. 

"That's great guys. Keep it up." Ali said before leaving in search of Sydney, Megan, and Whitney. She found them hunched over a computer arguing about something. 

 

"Syd, I love you and your attention to fashion, but this is downright hideous." Megan said pointing to the computer screen. 

 

"Bullshit Meg. Your ideas from the start were bad." Sydney replied. 

 

"Mine were bad?! I think you're thinking of your own." Megan countered with narrowed eyes. 

 

"Keep thinking that Meg. Anything to soften the fact that your ideas are complete and utter shi-"

 

"Oh my god, you two have been arguing for too long, it's insufferable. Pick one and stick with it. Or fuse them, but I can't take your incessant arguing." Whitney cut in. 

 

Ali decided leave them to argue. She believed that "arguing" could be one of the most conducive things to do when it came to the creative process, because after all in Ali's book, arguing brought out some of the most greatest creative ideas. As she turned away she saw Emir Kartal standing by her office. 

 

"Hello Mr.Kartal, what brings you here today? I don't believe we had an appointment today?" Ali asked while ushering him inside her office. 

 

"Yes, sorry about that. I spoke to Mr.Landin and he told me that you could help with finding a location for my company building here in Maryland." Emir smiled. 

 

"I can definitely do that. I took the liberty of finding some lots of land last week that would fit your company." Ali said. Ali had actually gotten help from Ashlyn on finding empty land lots for sale since Ashlyn was in real estate and partnered with them. Ashlyn was actually supposed to show him the land lots but Ali decided that she shouldn't push it with her injury even though Ashlyn said she was fine. 

 

"Great. Shall we go now?" Emir asked and stood. 

 

"Yes, let me grab my coat." Ali was about to grab her coat but Emir beat her to it. 

 

"Here you go."

 

"Thank you." Ali smiled accepting her coat and left the office. 

 

\-----

 

They took Emir's car down to the land lots. Ali led Emir down to the first lot. She pulled her coat closer around her body, instantly regretting her decision of wearing a dress and small heels. The wind blew cold air around her exposed legs and the snow covered ground didn't make it any easier for her to walk. She stumbled a few times but cleanly played it off. 

 

"So this is the first lot of four. The area surrounding it is primarily food related; restuarants and grocery stores. But there is a great amount of exposure because people frequent this area a lot, there is also a low crime rate." Ali informed. 

 

Emir nodded while looking around the area, "It's nice but I really wish it was just a little bit larger."

 

"That's fine, we still have three more to look at." Ali smiled and walked back to his car.

 

\-----

 

When they reached the fourth lot Ali was fed up. She didn't show it of course. But Emir was giving her a massive headache. He complained of the lots being too small, too many buildings were blocking it, it's not a 'popular road', the sun might shine too much on the building, it just didn't feel safe etc. If he wasn' t the most anally retentive person she ever met, then he was sure as hell her top five.

 

Ali was banking on this fourth lot being the one for Emir, because going back and looking for more might cause her to strangle him.

 

"This is the fourth and our final lot. It's on a very well known street, the area is very safe; virtually no crime happens around here. The building already comes with an alarm company plan. The building was furnished by its previous owner, so any additions to the building would be extremely easily. Not to mention this building comes with the large empty space," Ali pointed to the space on the side of the building. "So if you want to build something yourself, you'd have the space."

 

Emir nodded and walked around. He did a quick walk through the inside of the building and came out with the same passive face he started the process with.

 

 _Please say you like this place so I can leave._ Ali thought to herself. When Emir still seemed to still be thinking, Ali frowned. _I dare you to say you don't like it._ Ali shivered.

 

After what seemed like forever, Emir turned back to her with a smile. "I love this place. I'll take it."

 

"Great. We can head back to my office and I'll sign it over to you." Ali smiled back.

 

\-----

 

Ali stopped by a great Mexican food truck and bought a few things for lunch. She was running late because of her business with Emir, which left her annoyed. It took him forever to pick the place, and then it took him eternity to sign the papers because he didn't know all the company numbers. Then she had to go Ty to review and explain everything to him. Then Mr.Landin came and she had to do the exact same thing, only difference was that he yook even longer to explain to because he lectured her once again about Ashlyn partnering. 

 

Ali pulled into Ashlyn's apartment, before making her way up to her door. "Hey Ash, I'm here." Ali called out and closed the door behind her while juggling the food in her arms. Ashlyn came out from a room and took the food from her hands and gave her a kiss.

 

"Hey babe, ooo this smells good." Ashlyn said with her nose in the bag. "What took you so long?"

 

"I had to show Mr.Kartal the lots that you helped picked out." 

 

"How'd he like them?" Ashlyn asked while laying out the food on the table.

 

"He was picky but he picked the last one. Not to mention he took forever to sign the papers for it." Ali groaned thinking back to the headache inducing situation.  

 

"I knew he'd pick the last one. It was the best on the list I gave you. I would've done it myself, but I knew you could handle it." Ashlyn knew that Kartal would pick that lot, and she wanted him to as well. This way she could watch over everything he did. Kartal could actually be good whereas his cousin was the bad one, but she wasn't taking any chances with him. Especially if he was going to be near Ali.

 

"And I love you for that. I was this close to choking him." Ali joked.

 

"Slow down Mike Tyson," Ashlyn laughed, "How about we eat first."

 

They filled each other's plates with food before cuddling on the couch to watch TV. They were in the middle of some show showing some of Maryland's most romantic spots. Ali would gush about some of places and Ashlyn would tease her about it, all in good fun of course. They finished their lunch and Ashlyn threw their trash away before laying back on the couch and letting Ali cuddle into her side.

 

"Ali?"

 

"Hmm"

 

"What would you think about taking a vacation? Just you and me." Ashlyn asked looking down at Ali who was cuddled up in her chest.

 

"It'd be nice. I could use relaxing time with you. Considering everything that's happened." Ali answered.

 

"I have a place in Portland; a cabin in the mountains. No distractions of work or problems, just us and nature. I think you'd like." Ashlyn smiled. 

 

"By the sounds of it I think I'd love it." Ali leaned up to kiss her neck.

 

"What if we left in a week? That'd give you enough time to close out your business with work." Ashlyn suggested. 

 

"That would work. I'll just ask for time off when I go back in." Ali said. "How long will we stay there?"

 

Ashlyn shrugged. "I don't know. How long do you want to?" 

 

"I wish I could stay a month or forever but I know that's not possible. Maybe a week or two?" Ali thunk.

 

"Yea that'd be fine. Any time with you is good." Ashlyn cheesed.

 

"Well aren't you cute." 

 

"And yours."

 

"Darn right."


	25. Traveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be kind of long :) buuuuut won't be done until tomorrow :p

Ashlyn could hear her phone vibrating through the night. She ignored it on more than one occasion since it around 3am in the morning, whoever was calling was damn persistent. Ashlyn ignored it once more and attempted to drift back into sleep, until it started vibrating again. She let out a low groan and stretched, making sure not to wake Ali. She grabbed her phone and answered it.

 

"Hello" Ashlyn croaked. 

 

"I thought we had a deal, Ashlyn. I sent you somewhere to get fixed up in exchange for you to keep me in the loop. What happened to acknowledging that promise?" Travis; her handler said.

 

Ashlyn gently extracted herself from Ali's body and out of the bed, immediately missing her warmth. She left her bedroom and walked out onto her outside balcony. 

 

"Travis I know, but I think you forgot that I got shot because of your poor timing for phone calls." Ashlyn responded. "I had to recuperate you know. Besides, why the hell are you pestering me about this? I've done plenty of jobs before without you breathing down my neck like this."

 

"It doesn't matter if I'm pestering you or not. Remember that you work for me and anything that I want to know from you, you're obligated to tell me." Travis said with a stern tone. 

 

"I'm not a idiot nor a fucking baby. I know what I'm doing, and if anything important comes up, I'll tell you." Ashlyn replied with a certain amount of disobedience in her tone. 

 

"I'm not calling to argue, Ashlyn. What's been happening during this job? Especially when you broke into the Landin Company." Travis prodded.

 

Ashlyn knew this could go two ways, she could tell him everything she's done up to this point or she could drag it out and leave him guessing. 

 

"I've been gathering information about the Landin's, it looks like they might be laundering money but like I said before it's not hard proof. When I broke into the Landin company I tried to steal information from their computers but it failed. The data corrupted once it left their hard drives and entered mine." Ashlyn lied. The data never corrupted, she just never opened it up to check it out. "It turns out that Kerem Aksoy has a cousin named Emir Kartal. Emir took over Aksoy's company, I'm still not site if he's good or bad but I've got eyes on him." She had to throw in some truth otherwise Travis would be disappointed and suspicious with her progress.

 

"I knew this job would be hard and long. What about your cover, is it helping? Well, other than getting you laid by the pretty brunette." Travis chuckled.

 

"Fuck off Travis. And yes it's working. I already partnered with them so I could get some inside information on their company." 

 

"Good, good. So it seems your head is actually in the game." Travis replied. "Who would've thought."

 

"Hey Travis, I heard something interesting. Something about you hiring someone to kill me." Ashlyn asked without any accusation in her voice. 

 

"Don't waste your breath on it Harris. Me and you stick together, there's no way I'd ever try and kill you. As much as you irritate me, you're like family to me. Family doesn't hurt family." Travis spoke. 

 

"I knew it wasn't true. Just some scum using your name to get out of his problems."

 

"Good. Now remember to keep me updated. I don't want to always have to call and remind you on it."

 

"I already know, for the hundredth time today. Now I'm hanging up. Don't bother me for 3 weeks. I'll contact you, I don't want to risk getting shot again." Ashlyn said with annoyance before hanging up without giving Travis the chance to speak. Ashlyn was going to finish this job, she already promised herself that she would. However, she wasn't going to do it for the money, she was going to do it to be with Ali. Mr.Landin was trouble, the kind of trouble you don't want near the people you care for. Also her feelings for Ali were enough for her to admit it, and she felt it was a great enough reason to do so. She turned off her phone and turned back into her apartment. She found Ali walking out of the room covered in the blankets and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 

"Ash?" Ali mumbled. "Come to bed."

 

"I'm coming." Ashlyn carried her bridal style back to their bed and pulled her close, encasing them in the blankets before falling back asleep.  

 

\-----

 

The few days leading up to their vacation in Portland flew by extremely fast. Ali closed out the property deal with Emir Kartal and already filed and received her 2 weeks off. Mr.Landin was was pretty upset that Ali was using her vacation time so liberally, because back then she barely touched them. Ty seemed to temporarily abandon the thoughts of him and Ali getting back together, the more he saw her with Ashlyn, and she was glad for it. 

 

Ashlyn and Ali were currently packing because their flight would leave in 4 hours. They were gonna say goodbye to Ali's parents and Kyle before they left. And Ali's parents were going to drive them to the airport. So Ashlyn wanted them to have all the time they needed to get to the airport and check in on time.

 

"It's cold in Portland, right?" Ali asked while folding clothing into her suitcase. 

 

"Yup, especially up in the mountains." Ashlyn answered. 

 

"So I guess it would not be a good idea to bring these, huh?"

 

Ashlyn looked up and saw lace panties and bras of different colors, sleep shorts and tank tops that left your eyes wandering, in Ali's hands. Ashlyn swallowed hard before she was able to pick her jaw off the ground and talk.

 

"Y-y-you should definitely bring it." Ashlyn stammered. 

 

"Mmkay." Ali smirked and folded it into her suitcase. She closed it and sat on top to zip it shut. 

 

Ashlyn smiled and walked over and stood between her legs. She placed her hands on Ali's thighs with a gentle squeeze and brought her lips a breath away from Ali's. Ali reached her hands inside Ashlyn's shirt, running her hands lightly over her defined torso; making sure to avoid her wound. When Ashlyn saw Ali leaning in, she removed her hands, leaned back, and zipped up her suitcase. "There you go babe. That was for teasing me."

 

Ali pouted and playfully kicked her with her foot, "Just for that, I'm gonna dress as nun-like as I can in the cabin."

 

"And I'd still think you're beautiful." Ashlyn winked. "Besides, that'd be kind of naughty to undress you like that."

 

"Ugh you suck."

 

\-----

 

They took Ashlyn's car to Ali's parent's house since Ali was practically driving it for 2 weeks while she let Kyle borrow hers to get it fixed. They brought their suitcases into the house and Debb made Kyle and her husband put it in the car. 

 

"So where are you two going for your little vacay?" Debb smiled. 

 

"Ashlyn owns a cabin in Portland. Somewhere up in the mountains." Ali answered. 

 

"Ooo that sounds nice." Kyle butted in. 

 

"How long will ya'll be staying there?" Ken asked. 

 

"Ashlyn still can't return to work because of her torso injury and I took off two weeks. So it's only reasonable that we spend two weeks."

 

"Hmmm okay." Ken turned to Ashlyn and spoke in a low voice. "Don't tell my daughter that I told you but try to keep ladybugs away from Alex. She had a little incident as a child that left her terrified of the little critters."

 

Ashlyn snorted but nodded, " I won't tell a soul."

 

\-----

 

Ali's family dropped them off at the airport with hugs and kisses before letting them check in. The couple checked in their bags and went through security rather quickly. However when they sat in the waiting area, they ended up getting stuck next to some sick guy; who kept wiping his snot on his sleeve. Ashlyn was fed up with his lack of sanitation and was real close to saying something, but Ali sensed it and calmed her down. 

 

When they finally announced the boarding of their flight, Ali followed Ashlyn onto the plane and to their seats. Despite Ali having more than enough money to purchase her own ticket, Ashlyn adamantly refused to let her purchase it. So when Ashlyn placed their carry ons in the first class compartments, Ali gave her a look. 

 

"Only the best for you babe." Ashlyn said and pressed their lips together. 

 

"You're lucky you're cute." Ali giggled. 

 

Their flight was 5 hours, it wasn't long but it could get boring with the plane's poor selection of movies and music. Ali remembered to bring her Ipad with some of their favorite movies. They cuddled up close in their seats, with each person having one earphone in their ear. Two movies in and Ashlyn was passed out on Ali's shoulder with a little drool hanging from her mouth. Ali turned off the Ipad and joined her girlfriend in her peaceful slumber. 

 

They were awoken by the turbulence of the plane, which was about to land. When the flight captain said it was okay, Ashlyn grabbed their carry ons and exited the plane. The got their maon luggage without having to wait too long and Ashlyn went out to hail a cab. 

 

"Alright, hand me the bags." Ashlyn said as she came back in. Ali gave her their suitcases and followed her to the cab. They hopped inside and let the man drive.

 

"So how does it feel to be in Portland?" Ashlyn smiled.

 

"Mmm I don't know, it feels the same really. The only thing missing is the snow." Ali replied.

 

"Don't worry, there's snow up in the mountains. Besides I have a lot of things planned for us while were here."

 

They sat enjoying each other's company and reading a few funny texts Kyle. The cab stopped in front of a car dealership, Ashlyn paid him and brought their bags out. Ali stood confused, thinking that Ashlyn was going to buy a new car for their 2 week stay. Ashlyn just smiled towards her and pulled her into the dealership and out of the cold.  

 

*I'm not buying a new car, babe. I own a car over here and I usually leave it over here when I'm not in Portland." Ashlyn explained and led her to a 4 door Jeep Wrangler. She threw their bags in the back and opened the passenger side door for Ali. "Hop in."

 

"Aren't you full of surprises." Ali said cheekily. 

 

"Don't you wanna know."  

 

Ashlyn drove for almost 2 hours, they started on the road and then ended up on a dirr road up into the mountains. They had stopped by a little grocery store to buy food for the empty fridge at her cabin. Ali decided to munch on some since she claimed that plane food was disgusting no matter what class you sat in. Ashlyn pulled up to a beautiful yet rustic looking two story cabin, it sat atop a large section of grassy land and was surrounded by trees.

 

"Welcome to my cabin, Ali." Ashlyn said as she put the car in park. "Come inside."

 

Ashlyn led Ali to the inside and let her take in the view. The inside of the cabin was extremely homey; there was a large living room adorned with couches, flat screen TV, and a large mantle and fireplace. The kitchen and dining room were very modern and had an island right in the middle. There was a smaller room that looked like a study with a desk, computer, and books lining the walls. The upstairs contained 3 bedrooms, one beingthe master bedroom, and 4.5 bathrooms, one being the master bath. Although the cabin did havean expensive appearance on the inside, it felt like home in a sense. 

 

"Oh my gosh. Its beautiful." Ali said literally in awe.

 

"Glad you like it, now let's enjoy our two weeks."


	26. SFS (Sex, Friends, and Surprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut in this chapter, in case you wanted to know.

Ali woke up to a surprisingly warm cabin that had no electric heater system, and to the smell of breakfast. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned before freshening up in the well equiped and up to date master bathroom. As she brushed her teeth she noticed the multiple love bites that Ashlyn left after their mission of christening the cabin. Ali absolutely despised when people left love bites on her, there just wasn't two ways about it. But having them from Ashlyn was something she loved. Wherever Ashlyn lips touched it seemed to set that area on fire. If it were possible Ali was addicted to Ashlyn's lips.

 

Ali spit the toothpaste in sink and took a slow, hot shower before dressing in yoga thights and a low neckline tank top. She left her hair down to dry and plopped down on one of the barstools at the island in the kitchen. 

 

Ashlyn was busy flipping pancakes in a pan and listening to music playing from her ipod while swaying her hips to the tune. She turned around to plate them and saw Ali.

 

"Jesus! Ali you can't do that." Ashlyn said with a smile while holding her chest.

 

"Oops. I couldn't help it." Ali giggled. "You look sexy when you make pancakes."

 

"That's some fifty shades of grey kind of stuff Al." Ashlyn joked, remembering the scene from the movie and how it was almost identical to their own. "Anyways, they're blueberry to be specific, if you're hungry."

 

"I'm always up for your cooking."

 

"You better be." Ashlyn smirked and gave her a plate. "I'm gonna go shower then I'll join you and eat."

 

"Why don't I join you in the shower." Ali innocently asked.

 

Ashlyn cocked her head to the side in confusion, "But didn't you just showered?"

 

"Yea but not with you." Ali pulled Ashlyn by the hand back into the bedroom. She was the first to pull her shirt over her head and quickly reached for Ashlyn's. 

 

Ashlyn let her take it off and crashed their lips together. She tugged on Ali's yoga tights, since they were tight they were frustrating for Ashlyn to get off. She was a second away from tearing them straight down the middle until Ali pushed her away to take them off. 

 

"No panties, babe?" Ashlyn asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"It's just breakfast with you, not the president." Ali quipped before bringing their lips back together. 

 

Ashlyn brought her hands up to her breast and gave them a firm squeeze. Ali let out a moan and tilted her head back in just the slightest inch. Ashlyn took that as an invitation to run her lips over her throat; kissing and sucking lightly.

 

"Ash, shower." Ali moaned out. Ashlyn lifted her up into her arms, immediately feeling Ali's wetness on her stomach. Ali moved her palms over Ashlyn's breast in soft motions while giving her a slow kiss. When they entered the shower, Ashlyn turned the shower head on and stood with her back to it letting the cold water run over her until it turned hot enough for Ali to enjoy. They kissed for a while more before Ali started squirming around so Ashlyn would let her down. Ali ran both hands down Ashlyn's chest, making sure to touch her hard nipples. She used one of her hands to stay on her breast and the other slipped down to her folds.

 

"Aw shit." Ashlyn cursed in anticipation. Her hips bucked into Ali's teasing hand and she let out a small whine. 

 

Ali continued to tease and bit her lip while watching Ashlyn's facial features change from bliss to frustrated. 

 

"Quit teasing, Ali." Ashlyn growled.

 

"Easy there stud." Ali smirked. She finally pushed her fingers into Ashlyn. Ashlyn laid one hand on the shower door and laid her head on Ali's shoulder. Ashlyn let out a shuddering breath as Ali moved her fingers at a fast pace. Ali loved watching Ashlyn during intimate times because it was almost as if she was composed but at the same time falling apart. She was vulnerable, something that Ashlyn let only her see. The sounds she'd make were soft but sensual, which always made Ali wet. After a few more minutes of hard thrusts, Ashlyn came around Ali's fingers with a soft gasp. Ali removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth, sucking Ashlyn's juices off while looking her dead in the eyes.

 

"God, you're sexy." Ashlyn growled and pulled her into a bruising kiss. She broke it just as fast and roughly turned Ali to face the shower door. She placed a hand on her hip and used the other to move Ali's wet hair off her shoulder; exposing her neck. She laid kisses there and up to ear before licking the curve of it. "You know what I'm gonna do to you?" Ashlyn said in a very husky voice while lowering the hand on her hip to her folds.

 

"N-no" Ali moaned. 

 

Ashlyn smiled and lifted Ali's head so she could see the mirror. "I'm gonna fuck you on the shower door and make you watch me do it." She finished with a kiss to her temple before sinking two fingers deep into her core. 

 

"Aahh Ash, fuck. Faster." Ali panted with both hands pressed on the see through shower door. Ashlyn pressed her front to Ali's back and made slow and deep thrusts with her fingers. She knew Ali's legs were especially weak whenever they had sex standing up, they were going to give out soon but when they did Ashlyn wouldn't let her. Since Ali teased her earlier, this was how she was going to get her back. 

 

Sure enough, Ali could feel the burn in her legs. It was getting immensely harder to focus on standing while feeling so much pleasure.

 

"Ash. God, baby, my legs." 

 

Ashlyn kissed her neck and continued to let her struggle some more, watching her through the mirror. 

 

"I'm gonna slip."

 

"No you're not." Ashlyn said as she wrapped a strong arm around her waist, holding Ali tightly against her. "You're not going to fall, baby. I got you." After making sure she was stable, Ashlyn continued her assault until Ali fell apart in her arms. 

 

\-----

 

"We are never having sex in the shower again." Ali groaned stretching her legs. 

 

"Whaaaat? Really, it was fun." Ashlyn laughed.

 

"Yea for you. Anyways, should I wear normal clothes or going out clothes? Because breakfast is way beyond cold now." Ali asked. 

 

"Going out. I wanna show you some of Portland." Ashlyn answered before going into her closet and getting her own clothes out. "Wear something comfortable and warm."

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"It's a surprise baby."

 

"Aww come on Ash, tell me." Ali pestered. 

 

"Nope, ask again and I'll sick ladybugs on you." Ashlyn joked, pulling her coat over her shoulders and left the the bedroom. 

 

"Ladybugs?" Ali pondered, "Hey! Who told you that?!"

 

\-----

 

Ashlyn drove them down the mountain and to a more remote area in Portland. They stopped at shop inside a forest. 

 

Ali looked around curiously, she wasn't sure what she was actually looking at other than trees. "You're not going to kill me and leave me in the woods, or anything, right?"

 

"Well now that you know, I guess I'll have to.... Just kidding. You really don't know where we are?" Ashlyn said with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Ali nodded, "I mean unless I'm a farmer, then I have no idea."

 

"Alright, hop out." Ashlyn chuckled. She took Ali's hand and led her into the shop. The shop had all sorts of outdoors equipment, most of which Ali couldn't discern what for. "Hey, Richie, Sandra, where are yall?"

 

A man in his late 40s and a woman near the same age popped out from the equipment room. 

 

"Hey Ash." Richie smiled and gave her some sort of bear hug.  

 

"Eeek, Ashy it's been too long since we last seen you." Sandra squealed giving her a tight hug. "You've grown taller haven't you." Sandra asked. 

 

Ashlyn just laughed and hugged her back. "No way, Sandra. Anyways, this is my girlfriend Ali. Ali this is Richard, or Richie as we like to call him and Sandra; his wife. They own this shop for zip lining."

 

Richie and Sandra did in fact own a zip lining store. The main thing that Ashlyn left out was that they both used to be employed in the work for hire industry. Richie used to be a paid killer but quit once he couldn't take the burdens of the job anymore. He's reason for walking away was his love for his now wife Sandra and the fact that he couldn't live with himself if he had to keep killing. Sandra was like Myrtle, she provided medical care for injured paid killers. It wasn't easy for them to walk away but it was the best possible option for them. Sure they earned targets on their backs because you can't just walk away from the job, but they persevered and made it out. 

 

They did try to convince Ashlyn to leave the job years ago around the time she first started, but her strict loyalty to Travis is what kept her there. Even though Ashlyn didn't walk away from it all with them, Richie and Sandra both kept in contact with her. They built the zip lining stores and a home, while Ashlyn bought a cabin in Portland, so that whenever things became to much for Ashlyn, they could come to Portland and just have down time. Ashlyn never even told Travis about the home either, she figured it wasn't his place to know. And also in the back of her mind walking away from the job head always been there, considering what she's lost because of it. 

 

"It's nice to meet you two. I would love to say that Ashlyn had told me a lot about you two but..." Ali smiled. 

 

Richie waved her off, "Ah it's fine. We already know how protective Ashlyn is of the people she knows. We've grown to love it."

 

Sandra nodded in agreement, "She's a tough cookie to crack, but she's the sweetest one you'll ever meet." She turned to Ashlyn with narrowed eyes. "Why didn't you tell us that you had a girlfriend?"

 

Richie and Sandra didn't know that Ashlyn hadn't walked away from being a paid killer, especially because she brought a girl with her. It was the first time Ashlyn ever brought anyone to Portland to introduced to them. 

Ashlyn held her hands up in surrender, "I'm telling you guys now, right? It's the thought that counts."

 

Sandra gave her a stare before turning to Ali, "Rich, why don't you and Ashlyn take the equipment out and get it all hooked up. Me and Ali will stay in here and catch up."

 

"Will do San. Come on Ash, you've put us on equipment duty now." Richie joked and grabbed her shoulder.

 

"So how long has the two of you been dating?" Sandra smiled.

 

"About three going on to four months now." Ali answered. 

 

"That's good." Sandra nodded. "Me and Richie have known Ash for about 4 years and you're the only girlfriend, let alone person she's ever brought with her here."

 

"Really?" Ali asked surprised. 

 

"Yup. I think you're a special one." Sandra said and poked Ali's nose lightly. "As long as you two love each other than ya'll be fine."

 

"I do." Ali said shyly. 

 

"Believe me Honey, I can tell." Sandra grabbed helmets and pulled Ali into a side hug and led her outside. "Now let's help our idiot lovers fix the equipment."

 

Ali laughed and followed her out. 

 

\-----

 

 **Ashlyn's POV**

 

Ashlyn and Richie were hooking everything up to the zip lines, making sure it was secure and tight.

 

"So when were you going to tell us about Ali?" Richie asked while securing the harness.

 

"I was. I just wanted to keep her to myself" Ashlyn said with a little grin. 

 

"Happiness in paradise?" Richie chuckled. 

 

"Honestly, not all the time. She hated the fact that I hide things from her. I didn't mean to, it just happens." Ashlyn said while attaching the equipment to their corresponding places

 

"Well as long as your policy is nothing but the truth, then the two of you will be fine." Richie nodded.

 

"I'm working on it." Ashlyn answered truthfully. 

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"It means that I just can't say 'Hey babe, I kill people if the price is right'. It's a lot more complicated than that, but I'm trying."

 

"You can't drag this out, Ashlyn. It's not fair or safe for Ali. If she gets caught in the crossfire then it's on you. And seeing how much you care for her, I don't think you could live with yourself if that happened." Richie said with a tremendous amount of seriousness. 

 

"I know, Richie. I wouldn't let anything happen to Ali, I swore to myself I wouldn't." Ashlyn replied. 

 

"No, you don't know Ashlyn. Anything could happen and it's out of your hands. If you lost Ali, how would you tell her family? Would you leave without a trace? What would you do?" Richie asked and waited for her answer but didn't get one. "Walk away from the job Ashlyn. It'll be the greatest decision you've ever made, you can take my word for it."

 

"Hey Rich, you two slowpokes done yet?" Sandra joked while walking with Ali and helmets in her hands.

 

"Finally you two came out. I think I turned 50 out here." Richie joked back breaking the earlier tension between him and Ashlyn. 

 

"At least you know you're old." Ashlyn patted his back and earned a headlock from Richie. "Argh truce."

 

Richie let go of her and plopped the helmet down on her head. "Remember what I said." He whispered into her ear.

 

After their talk, everyone got situated in each harness to a zip line. Richie hooked Ali and Ashlyn into a harness the both of them could share since Ali was freaking out about how high they were going to be in the air. It took a little while to calm her down but once they did, everyone started to have fun. The first zip line track they went on weaved through the woods but gave you a beautiful view of the mountains and some shops in the town nearby. It was the beginners track as Sandra liked to say, and was in fact the truth because when they went on some other tracks, Ali nearly screamed Ashlyn's ear. By the end of their zip line adventure, Ali was having the time of her life. They practically had pry her away from the place so they could get lunch. 

 

Richie and Sandra led them to a town sandwich shop. Ashlyn let Richie and Sandra take the lead on ordering since she hadn't been in town for along time. After they received their food they chatted with each other. Richie tools embarrassing stories of Ashlyn, centering around her first and lay time trying to drive a stick shift. They continued talking until each couple decided to call it a day. They said their goodbyes and hopes to see each other during their time in Portland. 

 

\-----

 

"Babe you're driving over the limit." Ali pointed out. 

 

"There's no one out here Al. It's fine." Ashlyn said as she drove back up to her cabin. She was driving over the speed limit but since she didn't see any cars, she thought it was. 

 

"You're gonna get pulled over."

 

"Not a chance." Ashlyn laughed until she heard and saw the police sirens in her rear view mirror. "Aww darn it."

 

"Told you so." Ali giggled and reached into the glove compartment to get the car's registration information while Ashlyn pulled over. 

 

"Evening officer, I'm sorry I didn't think that I was going over." Ashlyn said while winding down the window. 

 

"Uh huh, well ma'am you were going 60 in a 40 so that's grounds for a ticket. License and registration please." the male officer said while shining his flashlight. Ashlyn handed over her information, the officer looked it over before leaning back into the window. "Ashlyn?!"

 

Ashlyn got a better look at the officer and out of the flashlight's path. "Chris?!"


	27. Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I have a book report to start on, so I'll try to write in my free time :)

"Chris? Who's Chris?" Ali asked, breaking Ashlyn out of her trance.

 

"Chris is-"

 

"Her brother. I'm Ashlyn's brother." Chris supplied.

 

"Brother? But your badge says Officer Harris. Ashlyn's last name is Harrison." Ali countered.

 

"Harrison, really? Why don't you tell her, Ashlyn. Why is your last name Harrison?" Chris chuckled bitterly. 

 

Ashlyn gripped the steering wheel tighter before answering, "Let's do this another time, Chris. It's late and you have a job to do. Let me give you my number and we'll talk, tomorrow work fine for you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

 

Chris gave Ali a long look over. He wasn't checking her out, he was making sure she was okay. "Yea tomorrow works fine." Chris tore off the written ticket and shoved it to Ashlyn. "You two enjoy the rest of your night." He said before walking back to his police cruiser. 

 

The drive back to the cabin was more than tense. Ali wanted to ask about the entire encounter but Ashlyn's expression said all; 'Not in the mood to talk'. When they reached the cabin, Ashlyn was the first inside, Ali quickly followed after her. If Ashlyn thought that she was just going to drop the issue then she had another thing coming. 

 

"Ashlyn, you know what I'm going to ask." Ali said and stopped Ashlyn from going up the stairs.

 

"Who's Chris? What's up with our last names? Why is he here? I could go on, so which one do you want to hear?" Ashlyn asked in a frustrated tone. 

 

"Don't even, Ashlyn. Don't try and take your anger out on me when I'm the one left in the dark here." Ali replied

 

Ashlyn sighed and slumped down on the couch. She tossed her keys on the table and rubbed her face. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see him."

 

"Then talk to me."

 

"That's just it, I don't know what to say. I haven't seen him in years, Al. And it's not like we have the best relationship with each other." Ashlyn said, she felt Ali's frame sink into the couch next to her and quickly held her close. 

 

"Well Chris will give you a call tomorrow and the two of you can talk." Ali said while stroking her fingers over Ashlyn's skin. 

 

"You're not coming with me?" Ashlyn asked surprisingly. 

 

"I don't know if you'd want me there." Ali replied trying to respect Ashlyn's personal matters. 

 

"Of course I want you there, Al. I need you there." Ashlyn answered almost as if she was pleading. 

 

"Then I'll go with you." Ali kissed her head and then kissed her firmly on the lips. 

 

\-----

 

The next morning was better but sluggish on Ashlyn's part. Ali was busy getting ready while Ashlyn practically dragged herself out of bed. Ali came back into their bedroom and saw Ashlyn with her head under the pillows and phone in hand. Ali came over and sat next to her.

 

"Babe shouldn't you get ready?" Ali said. Ashlyn muffled something indistinct into the bed. "Baby I can't hear you."

 

Ashlyn leaned up on her elbows; knocking off the pillows her head in the process. "Chris texted me. He said meet him at the Royal Diner in 20. That was 10 minutes ago."

 

"Mmkay, so why are you lagging around?" Ali asked and smoothed down some of Ashlyn cowlicks in her hair.

 

"I'm ready to face him but at the same time I'm not. I want to be angry because it's my go to solution but I know it won't work. I'm kind of scared." Ashlyn replied.

 

"What's scaring you." Ali asked gently, she brought her hand down to Ashlyn's back and rubbed soothing circles. 

"It's been 5 almost 6 years since I last saw him. It wasn't exactly a fairytale goodbye, there was anger and curses and everything. It took everything I had not to lose it and talk to him last night. But I want to. We need to have that talk that we should've had years ago."

 

"Then I'll be there to support you. Now get dressed so we aren't late." Ali said before standing up and grabbing some clothes to change into. 

 

\-----

 

Ashlyn and Ali walked hand in hand into the Royal Diner. The place was extremely busy, you could talk about your business and no one would care. The couple looked around for Chris; Ali spotted him seated by the window. Ashlyn let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, she felt Ali's reassuring squeeze and proceeded to walk over to her brother. 

 

Chris noticed them as they came up. He stood from his seat and greeted them with handshakes. Ashlyn shook back to his surprise before getting seated. 

 

"Hello, I don't think we formally met. I'm Christopher Harris, Ashlyn's brother. At least that's what the blood running through our veins mean." Chris supplied

 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ali; Ashlyn's girlfriend and coworker." Ali said with a soft smile. 

 

"Girlfriend huh? I can't say I remember the last time you could love someone." Chris said bitterly. 

 

"Don't even Chris." Ashlyn spoke. "We agreed to talk, not to have you make fun of me."

 

Chris held his hands up in a truce. "Okay fine let's talk. Let's start with why your last name is Harrison."

 

"I changed it." 

 

"Oh I bet. Can't keep the same name in different places when things start going wrong. I figured as much."

 

"Typical Chris. Always the spiteful child aren't you. Can't even act like a grown man." Ashlyn quipped. 

 

"I know I don't know what went on between you two but I can definitely tell you that fighting like this isn't going to help, nor is it the talk you two waited years for." Ali interjected. Watching the two siblings was like watching someone try to mix water and oil. It killed her because the two showed no compassion towards each other, just anger.

 

Both siblings thought it over and deemed Ali correct.

 

"What are up to Chris?" Ashlyn asked. 

 

"Saving lives, giving tickets, and arresting bad guys. I'm a cop now." Chris answered, "What about you?"

 

"Real estate. It's my own business." Ashlyn replied. "Chris why are we dancing around each other? Why can't we just talk?"

 

"Oh you want to talk?" Chris said sarcastically. "Okay let's talk. Let's talk about how you disappeared on multiple occasions when you were in college and I had no idea where you were. I gave grandma my promise that I'd keep you safe and protect you, but you apparently had another idea in mind."

 

"You want to talk about keeping your promise to grandma? What about when you stayed hanging out with those fucking drug pushers, huh?! I left because I couldn't deal with your shit anymore." Ashlyn seethed. "You broke her promise when you left me multiple times to basically fend for myself."

 

"I had no choice to. Back then I was-"

 

"You were so busy doing drugs to get your mind off losing mom, dad, and grandma, that you completely forgot about what you did have. I knew why you anyways would leave, it was because you owed so many people money. They came to the house plenty of times looking for you. I took your debt, your bullshit and your beatings, so don't act like me leaving for a while was anything compared to what you made me go through." Ashlyn wanted to kill him, the fact that he had the audacity to get mad at her was astounding. 

 

"I'm clean now, Ashlyn." Chris said without any anger. "Haven't touched the stuff since, for like 4 years. But what about you Ashlyn, are you still hanging out with that guy Travis?"

 

Ashlyn stayed quiet for a while and looked down at the table. Ali placed a hand on her bicep to remind her that she was there. 

 

Anyone that knew the Harris family history would know that it went from a tragedy to pity and dysfunctional. After the deaths of their parents and grandma, Chris was old enough and eligible to be Ashlyn's legal guardian. However their relationship was strained from sorrow, heartbreak, and anger. Chris started hanging out with people involved in drugs, while Ashlyn checked out mentally. 

 

Months went on and their situation grew worse. Chris owed people large sums of money, and because of the threats he would get to pay it back, Chris would leave for days or weeks at time to escape it. But everyone knew what happened to the family members of people who owed money to drug dealers.They came to the house on multiple accounts, sometimes it was to threaten Ashlyn, sometimes to give her beatings to get their message across. 

 

When Ashlyn couldn't take it anymore she left. Even though she was still in college, she stayed with some friends in their dorms or apartments. Along the way she met Travis, he was a good 10 years older than her and she didn't date men so she wasn't attracted to him. They began what could be described as a father and daughter or mentor and protégé relationship, he was someone she could talk to, he helped her with school fees and even paid off the drug money that Chris owed. This caused her to spend less and less time at their house and Chris noticed it.

 

"Travis is fine, and yes we still talk." Ashlyn said finally breaking from her thoughts.

 

"I guess I owe him a proper thank you. I never got the chance to." Chris said

 

"Yea. You two weren't on the best of terms when you left." Ashlyn replied. When Chris left, him and Travis sort of got into a physical altercation when they couldn't agree on something. Chris left and sarcastically wished Ashlyn good luck with Travis, he was under the impression that they were romantically involved under all the support he gave. Ashlyn set him straight but didn't know if he believed her.

 

"Oh jeez, I bet you have no idea what we're talking about huh?" Chris chuckled towards Ali.

 

"I'm definitely confused but I think you two should just talk." Ali chuckled.

 

"We are, but long story short our parents and grandma died, I'm pretty sure Ashlyn's told you. I was supposed to take care of her but I couldn't even take care of myself and screwed up. I got into drugs while I was in college, it helped take away the pain I felt but it caused so many other problems. I ran away when things got bad and left Ash to deal with it, I didn't think it through. When I came back, Ashlyn met a guy named Travis that paid off everything I owed and took care of her. I got mad, I don't even know why and I just left her. I moved all around the country and got back into drugs. But 4 years ago after an eye opening experience because of drugs I got clean and finished college and the police academy and became an officer here in Portland."

 

"Thank you for sharing with me." Ali nodded, she was surprised at the glimpse into their relationship. She clearly wasn't expecting the now cop to have been involved in drugs, nor was she expecting someone as important as Travis to never been brought up. But she knew Ashlyn was a very guarded woman so she didn't hold it against her. 

 

"Ash look, I don't want us to always be at each others throats whenever we might see each other. I'm sorry about leaving you alone when we were younger, I'm sorry about the trouble and the hell I made you endure. And I'm completely sorry for never reaching out to you and acting like a complete jackass when I saw you. You're my sister and I should've treated you better. You didn't deserve what I made you go through." Chris said with pleading eyes.

 

Ashlyn drummed her fingers on the table, she stopped when she was about to speak. "I understand why you did what you did. I just don't understand how you could to your own flesh and blood. Because I sure as hell could never do that to you. What made it so easy for you to always leave and never look back?" Ali laced her fingers with Ashlyn's because she coukd feel the anger seeping off of her. Ali wanted them to talk it out not duke it out, so that meant keeping Ashlyn's emotions in check. 

 

"I was being selfish. I didn't think about how everything was affecting you. I did what I thought would be best for myself and even then I was wrong. If you can find it in you to forgive me, I think that'd be the first step to fixing our problems." Chris admitted. Ali reached over and gave Chris' arm a reassuring squeeze. 

 

"I get it. I can't say I was perfect either. I can't say I've been too good with my decision making, but I'm lucky because I have this amazing woman to guide me along the way." Ashlyn smiled towards Ali and nudged her with her nose to get her to turn around. Ali turned with a full on blush and smile from Ashlyn's praise. Ashlyn gave her a gentle kiss; hoping to convey her gratitude. 

 

"It wasn't only me, you yourself grew." Ali said with a smile and pecked her lips once more.

 

Their moment was broken by chatter on Chris's police radio, which he responded to and stood. "Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to cut our talk short. I have a call I need to respond to." 

 

"Yea go, it's no problem." Ashlyn replied. 

 

Chris smiled and held out his hand for his sister to shake. Ashlyn stood, shook his hand and pulled him into a hug. "I forgive you Chris." Chris quickly wrapped his arms tight around his with his eyes closed shut. Ali smiled at the scene of the two siblings embracing. It was a huge step for the siblings that hadn't seen each other in over 5 years and harbored nothing but resentment towards each other. Now there were glimmers of hope for them.

 

Chris pulled away from Ashlyn and surprisingly held Ali in a tight hug as well. "Thank you Ali. For helping my sister, I can't imagine how she would be without someone like you."

 

"I love her, so it's nothing that I wouldn't already do for her. And you played a significant role as well. You two sat and talked, I don't think any of the gears in ya'll relationship would start to turn until the two of you talked. You two brought back understanding into each others eyes, and though ya'll relationship isn't fully mended, it's a good start."

 

Chris nodded and pulled back, "Hopefully I'll catch you two around before ya'll leave."

 

"Will do." Ashlyn waved, Ali waved goodbye as well.

 

Chris was halfway out of the diner before he stopped and turned. "Oh sorry about that ticket sis." He chuckled and left.

 

"I told you to slow down." Ali reminded.

 

"I should listen to you more often huh?" Ashlyn smiled. 

 

"Yes you should. And I'm proud of you." 

 

"What did I do?" Ashlyn asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"Well for starters, you didn't get angry and block out your brother's words. And also you bared your feelings and said what bothered you. That took a lot of courage and strength, and I'm proud of you." Ali pointed out. 

 

"I guess I did good huh?" Ashlyn cheesed with puckered lips.

 

"Yes you did." Ali leaned up to connect their lips. 

 

"Thank you for coming. You kept me level headed, I couldn't have done that without you there." Ashlyn said on her lips with her arms around her waist. 

 

"I'm happy to support you." Ali replied and patted her girlfriend's stomach. "Now let's order some food because I'm hungry and I know you are too." 

 

"I'm not hungry." Ashlyn said but soon bit her tounge when her stomach let out a loud rumble. "I should really start listening to you more often."

 

"Yes you really should," Ali laughed and pulled her over to the line. 

 

"Gotcha babe,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for showing support with this story, I appreciate it immensely :D


	28. Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness for free time :p here's a chapter.

**2 Days Later**

 

Ashlyn and Chris hadn't met up again since their talk at the diner 2 days ago. However, it wasn't out of a lack of trying on both parts, Chris was a cop and with that came a spontaneous schedule. Everything between the siblings weren't fixed, but they were able to find a common ground to begin to repairing process of their relationship.

 

Today, Ali decided to hang out with Sandra for some much needed girl time. Ashlyn definitely wasn't the type to get her nails done and enjoy it, but Sandra was, so that was her hang out partner for the day. Ashlyn on the other hand went over to talk with Richie. She had important questions and concerns pertaining to both Travis and this job, and the quicker she could get it all straightened out the better she would feel.

 

**Ali's POV**

 

Ali and Sandra were currently in a mani and pedi salon, they were getting the full package; hands and feet done.

 

"So how long did it take Ashlyn to open up to you and Richie?" Ali asked while her toenails dried.

 

"It didn't take too long. Ashlyn grew to like and trust us very quickly. Her only downfall was along the way she trusted the wrong people." Sandra thought back. "How come?"

 

"Two days ago, Ashlyn and I talked to her brother."

 

"She talked to Christopher?!" Sandra said, surprise full in her eyes.

 

Ali nodded, "They worked some important things out. And now they can actually talk to each other without the look of hatred."

 

"Who are you and what have you done to our Ashlyn." Sandra said jokingly and a smile hinting on her lips. "Just kidding Ali. But seriously, everytime we heard Ash talk about Chris it was always a rarity. And when she did, you could literally feel the hate emanating off of her."

 

"Then they've definitely come a long way. I constantly proud of her. She let him know what he did that hurt her without getting angry, and she accepted his apology. It made me feel like the proudest person alive." Ali said with her own beaming smile showing.

 

"You've changed her you know. There was a time when Ashlyn used to be so angry at the world and misguided. I thought there'd be a time when she reached that point of no return. But I'm glad she has you, and you have her." Sandra said honestly. 

 

"I'm happy that she's changed and she's in my life. We've had some rough patches but I wouldn't change it for the world."

 

 "I absolutely adore young love. I feel like the fairy godmother right now." Sandra squealed and gave Ali an air hug since her own nails weren't dry yet. "You should get her a ring." She ended seriously. 

 

Ali immediately pulled back. "Whoa hold your horses San. I know how much I love Ashlyn but we've never even discussed marriage; not even as a joke. Besides, we've only dated for about 4 months, that's way too early to buy an engagement ring." 

 

"You're not ashamed or afraid to marry Ashlyn, are you?" Sandra asked with concern.

 

"What? No. I love her but 4 months of dating and then marriage is very quick don't you think? I want to get to know her some more and then we'll bring up that conversation." Ali reassured. 

 

"I guess I'm still caught up in the past where you married at 21. Oops." Sandra giggled, happy with Ali's answer. "Well then I know the perfect thing you should get her." She finished with a wink. 

 

"What are you up to, Sandra?"

 

**Ashlyn POV**

 

"Hey Rich" Ashlyn said as she walked through the doors of the zip line shop.

 

"Hey Ashlyn, I thought you'd be with Ali and my wife." Richie joked before laughing. "I'm just kidding. So what brings you here?"

 

"I have a few questions and I was wondering if you could clear some things up for me." Ashlyn replied. 

 

"Shoot."

 

"It's about the current job I'm doing. Have you heard about the Landin company?"

 

"Who hasn't. They may be mainly based on the East coast but they sure made a name for themselves in the West. They're one of the most feared companies. They do business with good and bad companies, but at the same time they still carry out what they promised." Richie answered while fixing a broken latch on a harness. "What does the Landins have to do with your job."

 

"I'm supposed to kill Landin Sr and anyone else that might be involved with the money laundering they're doing." 

 

"Do you want to?"

 

Ashlyn sighed and took a seat by the counter. "I mean...I don't know. He's a bad guy. He steals money from companies and I've seen him do money drops with some pretty shifty people. He's even involved with one of my past jobs."

 

"Well, if he's a bad guy, shouldn't this be a no brainer for you?" Richie asked. He wasn't trying to push Ashlyn to kill Landin Sr, he just wanted to see if this was something that Ashlyn really wanted to do. And that meant questioning her.

 

"Originally, yea it would be. But then Ali's in the equation and I don't want to put a target on her back after this job." Ashlyn pointed out. "I'm curious if you know a company named Transaction Inc?"

 

"That's Travis's company. Back when I was in the work for hire profession, he ran that company as a way to make additional money. He did business with just about any major company you could think of. Why?"

 

"There was a group of men that tried to attack Ali to bring me out. I think they wanted to kill me. But I killed the grunt men and when I found the ring leader, he claimed that Travis' s company hired him. He even pointed Travis out as the one who personally hired them." Ashlyn recounted. "But that can't be true. Me and Travis are like family."

 

"I wouldn't put anything past Travis. He tried to come after me and Sandra when we left the business. He even got you to side with him." Richie reminded. 

 

"I'm extremely sorry for that Rich. I just-" 

 

"Yea, I know. You needed someone strong to pull you through your life after everything fell apart." Richie fiddled with his screwdriver a little. "I'm glad you're your own person now, not just a puppet."

 

Ashlyn nodded. Back then she was ruthless, she'd kill or hurt anyone for the right price. Travis made her that way. He came into her life when she was the most vulnerable, and instilled in her his beliefs and ways. But she couldn't blame it all on him, she played a big part in it as well by listening to his words.

 

"By how Ali looks, I take it that she wasn't hurt?" Richie asked breaking the silence.

 

"Yea. They totaled her car and made a mess of her house. But she's safe I made sure of it. I never felt so scared in my life when I saw her house in shambles, I thought they hurt her. I slipped back to my old self and killed the guy without feeling anything, but I had to, he'd just come back." Ashlyn said thinking back to that day. "I'd kill anyone that touches a hair on Ali, I don't care who it is." Ashlyn said with heavy resolution. 

 

Richie put the harness down and looked Ashlyn dead in the eye with a hard look. "Then leave. Forget about Travis, the Landins, and whatever. If Ali is your endgame, then do what's right for the both of you and leave the job behind."

 

"I know what I'm doing Rich-"

 

"No you don't! You're putting her in danger. Everytime you're with her and still working under Travis, she's in danger! Don't you see how much dangerous it gets as you continue to work for him!?" Richie shouted, unable to keep a cool head.

 

"I'm not stupid Richie. I know damn well what I'm doing and I hate it. If I could go back in time and come back without any of my baggage then I drop everything to do it." Ashlyn said with a slam of her fists on the counter. "But I can't just drag her away from her family and job to come and play safe house with me in Portland. It's not a fucking fairytale book."

 

"We all have to be selfless and make sacrifices. They may not be easy but they're worth it. But you, you're being completely selfish, you're thinking only of what would be best for you and not others around you." Richie said back.

 

"I don't need this crap. Especially from you Rich." Ashlyn said as she stood. "You and Sandra had it easy. No family to leave behind or real world jobs to worry about. It was just the two of you. So don't judge me, when I'm doing the best I can to keep Ali and her family safe!"

 

"That's a cop out, Ashlyn. Everyone's circumstances will never be the same, but it's up to you to do the right thing. Whether you like the results or not. That means whether Ali stays with you after you tell her the truth about you." Richie said. "I never told Sandra that you're still in the business because it'd break her heart and she'd probably tell Ali. That's why I'm leaving it up to you to tell those that you love."

 

"I can handle my own stuff. I have been since I was young." Ashlyn spat, anger clearly dripping from her voice.

 

Richie was about to reply but the front door opened and in came a customer. He glanced over to them and then turned to back to Ashlyn, who was already halfway out the door. Richie told the customer to hold on before he ran after Ashlyn. "Ashlyn wait!" Ashlyn ignored him and continued her brisk walk down the sidewalk. Richie grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He was surprised when he saw the tears falling from her eyes and all anger gone.

 

"Ash-"

 

"What? What else are you going to tell me?" Ashlyn croaked.

 

"I'm sorry Ash." He pulled her into a hug.

 

"I can't lose her, Rich. I know that's selfish of me but I need her. She's the best feeling and person I've ever experienced. I wish I could let her go so she wouldn't be in danger but I can't. I don't want to go on through this world without her." Ashlyn choked out through her sobs in his shoulder.

 

"Then protect her, stay true to your word and keep her safe. I will always have your back Ashlyn. Whatever you need, Sandra and I will be there for you, always. Don't forget that." Richie placed a hard kiss to her temple and held her tight when sobs racked her body. "I shouldn't have been that hard on you in there. But you and Ali are family to me, and I'll always protect family." He could feel Ashlyn lightly nod into his shoulder before she pulled away.

 

"I need to head back to my cabin, Ali might be back." Ashlyn said. She wiped away the fallen tears and composed herself. Richie nodded and let her leave.

 

\------

 

Ashlyn made her way into her cabin in the early evening. She was surprised to see the cabin lights dimmed low and candles illuminated the entire place. Ali was placing the last of the food on the table, that was set incredibly. 

 

"Wow Al this is..." Ashlyn said at a loss of words.

 

"You're back. I made dinner. I thought we could do a date night without having to go out." Ali explained.

 

"Well it's amazing." Ashlyn smiled and placed her hands on Ali's waist. She leaned down and kissed her gently, "I love it."

 

"I'm glad you do."

 

They enjoyed the meal that Ali prepared before watching a little tv. After they decided that it was getting late enough, both showered and got ready for bed. Ashlyn was sitting on the bed waiting for Ali.

 

"Oh I almost forgot." Ali said as she dug through her purse. She pulled out a ring box and turned to a wide eyed Ashlyn. "I got something for you."

 

"A-Are you trying to propose to me, Al?" Ashlyn stuttered nervously. 

 

"No." Ali immediately saw the hurt flash across Ashlyn's eyes. "I'm trying to give you a promise ring, Ash. We certainly haven't discussed marriage, but we have told each other how much we love each other and this symbolizes my love for you." Ali said as she opened the box and revealed a black diamond band.

 

"It's beautiful Al. Wasn't this expensive?" Ashlyn asked.

 

"Not really, given my salary."

 

"You know I don't need objects to know you love me, right?"

 

"I know, but I love you so I wanted you to have this." Ali smiled.

 

"But now I feel like a cheap ass." Ashlyn jokingly frowned.

 

"So buy me one when while we're here, Ms.Private Company. Now shut up and let me put it on you." Ali laughed as she slipped the ring on her girlfriend's right hand ring finger. Ashlyn just watched Ali with adoration. "So do you like it." Ali asked while lightly biting her lip waiting for her answer.

 

Ashlyn kissed her hard and held her just as tight. "It's amazing, Alex. I love it, and I love you even more. Thank you."

 

Ali gave her nose crinkled grin and pecked her lips a few more times before they laid down. Ashlyn in her usual spot on her back and arm wrapped around Ali; resting on her waist. Ali curled into her side; head on her chest, arm across her torso, and legs intertwined with Ashlyn's. 

 

Once Ashlyn heard Ali's breathing even out , she held her hand up at the ceiling and stared at the ring on her finger. A smile came onto her face and she lightly pulled Ali's left hand up and kissed her ring finger. Ali was her endgame, her muse, and reason. Every fiber of her being would do anything to protect her, her family, and friends. This job was goung to be her last. Travis may have gotten her out of her slump as a young adult, but this was not the future she wanted for herself. Ali was her future, and Ashlyn would do whatever she could to secure that future and keep it bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta keep it happy before the real drama comes ;)


	29. Bargaining pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3am and I'm updating lol, time for me to sleep :p

Ashlyn and Ali's two week getaway finally came to an end as they stepped off the plane and into JFK airport. During their last week and few days in Portland, they met up with Chris a few times and exchanged numbers. The siblings left things on good terms and a promise to make it even better. Ali and Ashlyn spent some more time with Sandra and Richie. They also spent the remainder of their time visiting touristy sights of the city.

 

"Ughh I'm happy to be home again." Ali groaned while carrying her carry-on.

 

"You didn't enjoy your time with me?" Ashlyn joked. 

 

"No way, it was awful." Ali said with sarcasm and a smile. "Too much fun, sex, and family."

 

"My kind of vacation" Ashlyn laughed as she got their suitcases from the correct area. "So where's Kyle? He's supposed to meet us, right?"

 

"Yup, he's-" Ali replied while scanning through the crowd. "Right over there." Ashlyn nodded and followed closely to Ali. Ali noticed and turned around. "Are you okay Ash? Isn't this crowd spiking your anxiety?" Ali asked. She was concerned, after Ashlyn explained her anxiety and panic attacks with her. Ali wanted nothing more than to make sure that she was comfortable. 

 

"I'm fine babe. I took my medication earlier, so I'm good to go." Ashlyn chuckled. She thought back to how she freaked out while they were at a very populated tourist site and Ali dragged her all the way to a doctors office to get a prescribed medication. 

 

"Okay, just making sure." They made their way to Kyle and feel into hugs and kisses. "Thanks for coming out to get us, Kyle."

 

"No problemo babes." Kyle grabbed their bags and helped load them into his car before everyone hopped inside.  "Oh yea Al, they fixed your house up and everything. And your car insurance said they'd get you a new car."

 

"That's good. I guess I'll still have to buy some furniture since they destroyed it." Ali thought aloud. 

 

"So do I drop you at your place?"

 

"No, I'm gonna stay with Ash." Ali smiled and turned to Ashlyn. "If that's okay with you."

 

"It's more than okay." Ashlyn said with a kiss to her palm.

 

"Mmkays. That plane ride might have been long but don't get freaky in my car, ladies." Kyle joked as he saw them get into a heated kiss from the rear view mirror. 

 

Ali broke away laughing and lightly hit his seat, "Hush Kyle."

 

"Whatevs you nymphos." Kyle chuckled. He pulled up to Ashlyn's apartment and parked. Ashlyn pulled out their bags and both her and Ali waved bye. "Bye Felicas!"

 

"He thinks he's soo funny sometimes, it's embarrassing." Ali shook her head.

 

"He is pretty funny." Ashlyn said and opened up her apartment to the bags inside. "So what do you want to do? Since we both have work tomorrow."

 

"Mmm I don't know _what_ you want to do, but I know _who_ I want to do." Ali said with a lustful voice and look in her eyes as she walked towards Ashlyn while undoing her shirt buttons. 

 

\-------

 

**The Next Day**

 

The couple was already up and ready to go to work. Ali viewed it as a bonus to be able to see one of her most loved and favorite person everyday at work and home. She was considering asking Ashlyn to move in with her but she held off on it because she was nervous and it was a give step. But after giving Ash her promise ring, or only felt like the next logical step. 

 

"Babe, you ready?" Ashlyn called out while slipping on her wingtip boots. 

 

"Yes, I'm waiting on you, slowpoke."

 

"Okay okay I'm coming." Ashlyn smiled and grabbed her work bag before leading Ali out and to the car. Once they were at the Landin building, Ali gave Ashlyn a quick peck before stepping into her office. When Ashlyn tried to pull her back, Ali responded with a giggle and a light push. 

 

"Soory stud, but I like to keep things professional at work." Ali said before slipping back into her office. "Bye babe."

 

Ashlyn waved and walked to the office that Mr.Landin had provided her with. She closed the door behind her and made sure to do a bug check. She'd checked for any listening devices or types of cameras everytime she entered the room. She wouldn't put anything past Mr.Landin. Ashlyn pulled her own personal laptop out and clicked on a few icons before the screen changed. When the screen changed it showed both love and past feed of everything Mr.Landin, Emir Kartal, and Ty did, both physically and on the technology side as well. 

 

Ashlyn would be straight up crazy if she didn't place surveillance on the the individuals. They were shady from the beginning and to say the least. She wanted a make sure that none of the men were a danger to Ali. And if that meant keeping heavy surveillance and well detailed notes then she was damn well going to do it.

 

It took Ashlyn about 3 hours to finish watching the recorded tape feed. It was speeded up so it'd go by faster because 2 weeks worth of feed would definitely take a while, but she didn't miss a thing. Overall, it was nothing that Ashlyn hadn't seen Mr.Landin doing before. However he did make more corrupt money transactions in larger sums. On the other hand, Ty just did everything that his father told him to without any questions asked. And Emir Kartal looked to be an honest and good businessman, he seemed to do nothing wrong, broke off relations with corrupt companies and joined with more respectable companies. 

 

Ashlyn knew what she had to do now. She grabbed her get laptop and satchel before leaving the office. She walked straight to Mr.Landin's office and knocked. 

 

"Hello Ms.Harrison, what brings you here?" Mr.Landin asked with his typical smile. 

 

"I have something I need to discuss with you Mr.Landin." Ashlyn said as they entered, "Take a seat, because you'll need it."

 

Mr.Landin followed her directions with some skepticism in his eyes. "Talk Ms.Harrison, I don't like being kept in the dark."

 

"And I'm sure your partner companies don't like being stolen from." Ashlyn quipped. 

 

"What is that supposed to mean, Ms.Harrison?"

 

"Listen, I know you steal money from companies once they partner with you. You also do money deals worth some of the shadiest people I've seen. Not to mention the conditions on which a company had to sign to partner with ya'll is pretty much criminal in its entirety." Ashlyn said bluntly. There was no reason to hide it, and cutting to chase was one of Ashlyn's specialties. 

 

Mr.Landin let out a chuckle, "Ms.Harrison I think someone's been leading you on a wild goose chase. I am about as honest as a businessman could be."

 

"I knew you'd deny it, I'm not really surprised." Ashlyn said with a shake of her head. "But normally I wouldn't care. I think what's really bothering me is the fact that you had the audacity to try and steal from me."

 

"You are mistaken and misinformed. And your accusations pertaining to me are unprofessional, I suggest you stop." Mr.Landin said with such finality that would intimidate any other worker or person for that matter. But this was Ashlyn, she'd been through more intimidating positions than Mr.Landin could ever hope to evoke. 

 

Ashlyn let out a bellowing laugh at his attempt to scare her. "Look Mr.Landin, I have a present for you. I think you'll like it very well or at the very least be surprised." 

 

"Try me."

 

Ashlyn dug into her satchel brought every document that illustrated the Landin company's embezzlement. Ranging from bank account transactions, pitures of Landin Sr doing money exchanges and drops, screenshots of the information Ashlyn stole from the USBs from Tyler and Mr.Landin's computer. Ashlyn let out a smirk when she saw the color drain from his face, she knew he'd recognize it immediately. 

 

"So Mr.Landin, what do you say now? Are my accusations wrong now?"

 

He adjusted his tie and cleared his throat. "How did you get these?"

 

"It doesn't matter how. What does matter is you stopping." Ashlyn pointed out. 

 

"And if I choose not to." 

 

"It wouldn't be in your best interests. Besides you don't really have a say in the matter." Ashlyn pulled out some more photos and laid them out for him to see. They showed his dead bodyguards that Ashlyn killed in both Ty's house and the Landin building. 

 

"You were the one that broke into my company. You son of a bitch, you broke into my company!" Mr.Landin shouted, his face became a deep shade of red to match his anger. 

 

"Oh come on, just because I have the evidence of your criminal activity, doesn't mean I did the dirty work for it." Ashlyn replied with a smirk, "You should get better security if people are able to do this to your men. "

 

"Go to hell. You think you can blackmail me? Are you crazy!"

 

"No I'm not. And besides, I'm not gonna blackmail you, I'm gonna ruin you and this company you built." Ashlyn said with enough venom in her voice to get her point across.

 

"You wouldn't dare, you don't have the guts." Mr.Landin mumbled as if he was trying to convince himself.

 

Ashlyn shrugged and stood to leave, "Suit yourself Mr.Landin, but your world will quickly start to collapse."

 

"What do want? You want money, a bigger share in the company, more privileges? I can give you anything in exchange for all the information you possess." Mr.Landin scrambled to say. 

 

"You see, now we're getting somewhere." Ashlyn smiled and sat back down. "I want you to tell me everything about your company. Who you partner with, do deals with, how and why you take money from people, and so so."

 

Mr.Landin just grimaced at the fact that she was bossing him around. He wanted to just call security and rid himself of the woman but it'd be too difficult to go unnoticed with the amount of people in the building.

 

"I suggest you hurry, I don't have all day." Ashlyn said breaking his thoughts. 

 

"Okay fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama's coming peeps, I promise ;)


	30. Bargaining pt.2 - I'm Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised I got this done :p Enjoy :)

"My company is a legitimate company that started out as advertising but later expanded to accommodate the companies we partnered with and workers we hired. Now we advertise, do architectural design, financing, real estate; thanks to you." Mr.Landin spoke.

 

Ashlyn nodded. "Explain these bank documents because I'm no accounting major but even I can see that you're stealing money from them."

 

"I started my business naive and honest; two things that don't work out well in the business world. I had money stolen from me and so on. I learned that you had to be ruthless to survive and conquer, so that's what I did."

 

"But you have millions if not billions of dollars, why still do it now?"

 

"I owe companies money for protection, their services, and so on. They aren't cheap and I like to not spend any of my own money, so why not take it from a company I already practically own." Mr.Landin said with a shrug as if it was the most simplest thing.

 

"You do know that's how you gain enemies, don't you? If I could figure this out then surely others have as well."

 

"I'm quite aware of that Ms.Harrison. I think that enemy would be the definition of you right now." He said with a pointed look. "Besides, that is why I enlist in the services of specific companies."

 

"To threaten others or to protect yourself?"

 

"A mixture of both. I'm not a young man you know. I need protection of my well being."

 

"Why did try to steal from me? I just joined, wouldn't that be too obvious."

 

"I've been doing this for almost a decade, I know what I'm doing." Mr.Landin frowned. "You finding out and confronting me was very surprising."

 

"Tell me about Transaction Inc." Ashlyn said changing the subject. 

 

Mr.Landin became a lot quieter than he was a second ago and looked as if he needed to think for a long while before answering the question. Ashlyn raised an eyebrow at his behavior but didn't push him. She needed answers, both to finish this job and figure out some blank spots concerning Travis.

 

"Transaction Inc is an extremely secluded cland private company. You don't just partner with them, they come to you."

 

"Who owns it?" Ashlyn said with an irritated tone since it took him so long to produce such a short answer. 

 

"I'm not sure. I've never met them, and when I've been contacted by them it was always through highly encrypted emails. I would usually get my son to break the encryption but we always turned up with nothing but corrupted data." Mr.Landin answered. 

 

"Haven't you ever asked for a face to face?"

 

"Of course I have, but they threatened me by saying and I quote, 'If you ever ask for such a trivial request again, I will come and kill both you and your son and string you up for everyone to see'. I never asked again." Mr.Landin said with a certain amount of fear in his eyes. 

 

Ashlyn sat there stumped. She didn't know what to say next. She came there hoping that Mr.Landin would be able to shed some light on Travis. But he didn't even know much himself. Ashlyn wanted to believe that Travis wouldn't do anything to harm her but for some reason she couldn't help but feel like he would. 

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay? That's it?" Mr.Landin asked. 

 

"Yes, that's it."

 

"So you come in here and blackmail me and make me look like a complete fool. And that's it?!" Mr.Landin stated red in the face. 

 

"Yes, Mr.Landin. Basically I wantyou to stop stealing money or else I'll deal with you. Now if you excuse me, I need to get going." Ashlyn said as she gathered up the documents and pictures and packed them back into her satchel. Mr.Landin was at a lose for words as Ashlyn walked to the door. "Oh and if I was you, I would keep this conversation between the two of us. Because I can be a lot worse than the threat Transaction Inc gave you." Ashlyn warned before stepping out of the office. If she didn't have to kill Mr.Landin them she wasn't going to, but the moment he crossed the line and tried to hurt her or Ali them he was as good as dead. 

 

Ashlyn made her way to Ali's office and knocked on the side of the door. "You ready for lunch, babe?"

 

"Yup, just let me grab my purse and we can go." Ali smiled before greeting her with a kiss.   

 

\------

 

Ashlyn and Ali enjoyed their lunch at a nice Mongolian restuarant. It was a little bit of a challenge for Ashlyn to keep a straight face around Ali, when all she wanted to do was be worried. She didn't know how Mr.Landin would respond to her threat but she did know that a man like him would and could do anything when they felt cornered. 

 

Ali did notice that Ashlyn was a little to in her head, but tacked it down to work. Ali knew how stressful working for the Landin company could be. However just as soon as she noticed Ashlyn's behavior, it disappeared and Ashlyn seemed completely fine. 

 

They both put their worrisome thoughts away and finished up their lunch with engaging conversations. 

 

\------

Throughout the rest of the day, Mr.Landin and none of his goons bothered neither Ashlyn nor Ali. Ashlyn was greatful for it because there was no way she'd be able to fight a group of paid security men. Not to mention it put her at ease because it seemed like Mr.Landin was generally afraid and wouldn't chance anything by messing with her or Ali. 

 

Ashlyn packed up her belongings for the day and did a sly walk by Mr.Landin's office. He was busy on the on phone, talking a mile a minute, so Ashlyn figured he was just doing business with another company. Besides, Ashlyn had places to be and she wasn't going to waste time by babysitting a grown man's phone calls. Plus she heard no concerning words so she'd let him be.

 

She grabbed her coat, locked up her office and waited for Ali in the downstairs lobby. Fifteen minutes later and Ali made her way out of the elevator and to Ashlyn.

 

"Hey baby" Ali says with a smile and a soft kiss. "Sorry it took so long, Meg had a mini meltdown about her work disappearing from her computer."

 

"No worries, but you just pushed dinner back by....hmmm I don't know, an hour. So I hope you're not that hungry." Ashlyn joked. 

 

"Don't be a jackass." Ali replied with a light push to her chest. 

 

"I'm not. But we do have to postpone dinner for a little bit." Ashlyn said, taking Ali's hand and leading her to the parking garage and helping her inside the car. 

 

"Why are we postponing dinner?"

 

Ashlyn drove out the parking garage and onto the freeway. "A little detour, but I know you'll love it."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Wait and see."

 

"Ash, tell me." Ali whined. 

 

Ashlyn took her hand and kissed the back up her palms. "Patience, babe." 

 

Ali agreed to wait, and half an hour later Ashlyn pulled up to a jewelry shop. Ashlyn held up a single finger to her lips, meaning for Ali not to ask. And took her hand once more to lead her inside.

 

"Hey Janice, sorry to come by so late, but I was wondering if it was ready?" Ashlyn asked the lady standing by the counter.

 

"Nice you see you again Ashlyn. And yes, your request is finished, all you have to do is pay." Janice smiled. 

 

Ashlyn handed over a small stack of hundred dollar bills to the woman before she walked into the back and reappeared moments later, placing a small velvet box on the counter. 

 

"Here you are. Tell me when you two are done so I can lock up." Janice informed and headed into the back Asta of the shop again. 

 

Ashlyn nodded and took the box before turning to Ali. "I think you know what this is."

 

Ali nodded with a huge smile. "Hmm I'm not sure yet, but why don't you tell me anyways."

 

"You dork," Ashlyn opened up the box and revealed a more feminine diamond band. "I believe this belongs to my beautiful girlfriend."

 

"It's gorgeous, Ash. I love it."

 

Ashlyn blew a breath of relief, "That's good. I couldn't let you out do me, you know."

 

"Now who's the dork? Now give me my ring." Ali laughed.

 

"Jeez woman," Ashlyn slipped on the promise ring onto Ali's right hand. Ali pulled her in closer before connecting their lips in a fiery kiss. 

 

"Thank you baby, I really do love it." Ali said with nothing but the truth in her voice. 

 

"I know." Ashlyn mumbled before sealing their kiss once more. 

 

Ali all but melted into it until she remembered where they were and slowed the kiss down. "We should take this back home."

 

Ashlyn quickly agreed, she yelled goodbye to Janice and dragged Ali to her car and sped home. By the time they made it to Ashlyn's apartment, they were pulling and gripping each others clothing; trying to see which one would come off first. When it was taking to long for Ali's liking she tore open both their shirts and whispered something into Ashlyn's ear that made her body heat up. She carried Ali to their bedroom, where they carried out the rest of their passion filled night. 

 

\------

 

 **The Next Morning**

 

"Ash!"

 

"Mmmm" Ashlyn groaned and dug her face further into Ali's chest. 

 

"Someone's at the door, and they won't stop." Ali answered groggily. 

 

"Mmm let them knock."

 

Ali lightly slapped the side of her face and pinched it, "Get the door."

 

"Ow.. Okay fine." Ashlyn threw on some clothes and opened her front door as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. 

 

"Hello Ashlyn, long time no see."

 

He looked good, for a man in his late forties. He had a neat and well kept beard, a full head of salt and pepper hair. He was dressed as if he was going to a formal party; minus the blazer. His face was hard and very difficult to read, with dark brown eyes that pierced your mind as if he could see into your mind. And those same eyes could terrify even the most hardened individuals. He had an aura that exuded confidence, power, and danger. It was a face Ashlyn grew to know, trust, and start to doubt, it was....

 

"Travis" Ashlyn said breathlessly.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins ;)


	31. You Listen To Me or I Ruin Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fools peeps :D hopefully no horrible jokes have been played on yall :p

Ashlyn stood there stunned. She didn't know what to say, or what to do except stare at Travis and hope that she was still asleep and this was a cruel and horrible dream.

 

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you gonna let me in." Travis said. 

 

His voice affirmed it for Ashlyn; this was not a dream and Travis was really here. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

 

"I came to visit my favorite girl in the world." Travis smiled and patted her cheek but had a look of underlying reason.

 

"Ashlyn, babe who is that?" Ali called from their bedroom. 

 

Ashlyn's head snapped in the direction of the bedroom and back to Travis. He broke out with a warning look and pushed past Ashlyn to enter the apartment. 

 

"Get out. You can't be here." Ashlyn whispered screamed. 

 

"Rude much?" Travis replied and sat on the couch. 

 

"I'm not kidding with you. Get the fuck up and get the fuck out-"

 

"Ash what's keeping you so long?" Ali said as she walked into the living room in Ashlyn's dress shirt from last night. "Oh." she mumbled as she saw the man inside their living room. 

 

Ashlyn knew she had to diffuse this situation fast and keep it from escalating into something she'd regret. She walked over to Ali and leaned down to her ear, "Babe, can you put some clothes on and I'll explain."

 

Ali gave a quick nod and kiss before turning back to the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

 

Ashlyn turned back to Travis. "Look, I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to say it. Get. The. Hell. Out. Before she comes back out here." she seethed.

 

"My god Ashlyn, surely I taught you some aspects of respect." Travis frowned. "Fix it."

 

"I don't have to fix anything." Ashlyn growled. "You can't come in here and act like Mr.BossMan." Ashlyn stopped when she heard Ali coming back. 

 

"Hey, sorry about leaving you in bed like that." Ashlyn apologized as she placed a kiss to her forehead. 

 

"It's fine. So who's this?" Ali smiled towards Travis 

 

"Hello, I'm Travis." Travis smiled back and stood to shake her hand.

 

"Oh you're Travis. Ashlyn's told me a little about you."

 

"All good things I hope." He joked. 

 

"Yes don't worry. Anyways I'm Ali, Ashlyn's girlfriend." Ali grinned. She was always proud to say it, and could never get over saying it.

 

"Girlfriend? Wow, Ashlyn you need to keep me more updated on you personal life." Travis said in a happy voice but his eyes burned holes into Ashlyn.

 

"Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't." Ashlyn replied.

 

Travis scoffed with a shake of his head. "So Ali what do you do?"

 

"I work for the Landin company, maybe you heard of them?" Ali supplied. 

 

"Ah yes of course. I'm a very closer partner company with them. Transaction Inc, maybe you've done some business with us and didn't even notice it." Travis smiled. 

 

"Mmm I think we have but I honestly can't remember, sorry." Ali said apologetically. 

 

"It's okay." Travis waved off before turning to Ashlyn. "So what do you do Ash?"

 

"Real estate. I've told you already." Ashlyn said with a frown that seemed to be permanently etched in her face. 

 

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I didn't employ you in real estate." Travis says in a more than satisfied tone. 

 

"What?" Ali asked confused. 

 

"He's talking out of his ass." Ashlyn replied with earned her a little hit on her arm by Ali. 

 

"Oh she didn't tell you?"

 

"Shut the hell up! For god's sake and get the hell out of my apartment!" Ashlyn burst. She done listening to this man try to ruin the one chance she had at happiness. 

 

"Ashlyn!" Ali turned to Travis, "I'm sorry but I think you need to go."

 

Travis stood with a smile, "It's okay, I understand that you don't feel comfortable."

 

"Why wouldn't I be comfortable?"

 

"Because there's two paid killers in this world. And Ashlyn here is one of the best I've ever trained, if not one of the world's best." Travis chuckled knowing that he just dropped a huge bomb.

 

Ashlyn could see the complete and utter confusion deepen on Ali's face. She wanted to tell the truth for so long but she was afraid, too afraid. 

 

"I guess Ashlyn didn't tell you about this either, huh?" Travis gave his trademark evil like smirk and reached into his jacket revealing a large manila envelope. "Don't worry, I brought pictures."

 

"You need to leave. Whatever joke you think you're playing it's not funny. And I don't appreciate you saying all of these lies about my girlfriend." Ali said with clear distaste. 

 

Travis just laughed and pulled out the pictures. "Take a look Sweetheart and then answer."

 

Ashlyn moved forward to take the photos but when Travis moved his jacket and Ashlyn could see the outline and shine of the gun in his waistband. That was all she needed to stay back. Her weapons were hidden, so she was no match for him right now, especially if he was angry. 

 

"Take a seat Ashlyn." Travis pointed at the couch. Ashlyn took a seat and could do nothing but watch a plethora of emotions washed over her face with each picture. Ashlyn couldn't tell what the pictures entailed, but if they were coming from Travis then it was nothing good. 

 

"Ashlyn, w-what is this?" Ali choked out. Her voice was a tell tale sign of her being near tears. 

 

Ashlyn's world crashed down at that moment. Any and every hope she had of leaving her past life behind and starting a new one with Ali was over.

 

"Can I see it?" Ashlyn asked in a quiet voice. Ali handed her the pictures and once Ashlyn saw them there was no way she could talk her way out of it. The pictures showed her doing plenty of jobs, fake IDs, files of people, proof that her company was fake and so on. Aahlyn had no idea that Travis even photographed her on jobs.

 

"Are these true?" Ali asked. 

 

"Ali I..."

 

"Goodness gracious. Yes she kills people, I brought her up that way. She could probably give a mortician a boom in business." Travis butted in and laughed at his little joke. 

 

Ali cringed at his words but turned her attention back to Ashlyn. "Are they true? Is he telling the truth?"

 

"Yes." Ashlyn replied sadly, she lowered her eyes because she didn't have the strength to look Ali in the eyes. "I'm a hired killer. I came here to kill your boss; Mr.Landin, but along the way I fell in love with you Al. You were the only person that could make me feel good about myself, I was going to leave the business after this. I just wanted to be with you and got caught up."

 

Ali let out a gasp of fear and sadness with her hands over her mouth. The tears started to well up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She couldn't, not in front of a man she didn't really know and a woman she thought she knew. 

 

"Was this all a lie?" Ali asked.

 

"No. Baby no. What we have is real and genuine, and I love you." Ashlyn moved closer to Ali but Ali stepped back. 

 

"But you originally used me, didn't you? To get close to Mr.Landin."

 

"That was my initial intention but then everything changed, I swear." 

 

"I just...I just don't know what to say." Ali ran her hand through her hair and blew out a breath. "I need to go. I can't do this." Ali went back into their bedroom and grabbed her belongings before exciting the room. 

 

"Alex, baby please don't leave-" Ashlyn tried once more to hold her hands when Ali snapped. 

 

"Don't touch me! And don't call me baby, because I'm not your baby, not any more!" Ali shouted, her tears finally falling and cascading down her cheeks. 

 

"Ali we can work through this, I know we can."Ashlyn pleaded. She just couldn't take losing Ali.

 

"Stop! Do you hear yourself?  'Work through this'?! Ashlyn you kill people! You lied to me about almost everything and I had to fine out like this! I don't know who you are, I don't even know if your name was real." Ali all but screamed at her. 

 

"I'm sorry Ali." Ashlyn apologized. "My name is actually Ashlyn Harris, not Harrison."

 

Ali laughed bitterly. "Just my fucking luck huh. I thought you were different than anyone I've ever dated, ever loved but you just turned out to be one of the biggest liars I've ever seen."

 

"Please don't say that." Ashlyn said, her own voice cracked at the end. 

 

"I let you meet my family, my friends, everyone! Did Richie and Sandra know about your past?" 

 

"Of course they knew, Ashlyn used to work with them." Travis added. 

 

Ali shook her head and dialed a number on her phone. "Yea, Kyle can you pick me up from Ashlyn's place. Yes just come by fast. Okay bye, I love you too." Ali slipped her phone back into her purse and grabbed the door knob. "I need to go, please don't follow me. I don't...I don't w-w-want to see you again."

 

Ashlyn broke then and there. To hear those words leave Ali's mouth was worse than getting shot. It felt like a dagger in her heart and everything stopped. She walked closer to where Ali was but Ali shook her head once more, wiped her ever present and still falling tears and left the apartment. Ashlyn ran out after her but Ali was already in the parking lot and she could see Kyle's car pulling into the lot. 

 

"Ali! Alex please! I'm sorry, I love you so much, please don't leave! I'm begging you!" Ashlyn shouted. 

 

Ali turned back to get one last look at her before climbing into her brother's car. She urged him to drive without asking any questions before he sped off out of the lot. Ashlyn watched them leave and went from sadness to infuriated in a heartbeat. She wasn't mad at Ali, she couldn't be, she was pissed off at Travis. She climbed up the stairs and back into her apartment. 

 

"You son of a bitch! Why did you do that?!" Ashlyn yelled. 

 

"I needed to get your head back in the game. Because of that woman you couldn't focus." Travis said. "It's been months since I sent you here and I know I said proceed with caution but you just about stopped doing your job!"

 

"I was doing the job. I was almost done!"

 

"Oh yea I heard about that. Mr.Landin has a big mouth. But I also heard that you were thinking of leaving after this job." Travis said with a death stare. 

 

"Did you put that hit out on me." Ashlyn asked.

 

"No." Travis rolled his eyes. "I took it out on Ali."

 

Ashlyn tackled him right to the ground. They wrestled around for a while, Ashlyn was able to beat him and land a few punches on before he flipped them over and hit her back. He subdued her but she still kept struggling, so he pulled out his gun and pointed it at her forehead. Travis was strong, he'd been in the hired killing business for over 20 years. People thought that he was a fragile man because of his age, but because of his profession, he had a great amount of strength. 

 

"Don't make me hurt you, Ashlyn." Travis warned. 

 

"Do it. You already ruined my life, I'd rather be dead than have to live with every single sick and despicable thing you've made me do." Ashlyn spat and on the verge of tears.

 

"No. You don't get to say that. I'm the reason why you are what you are today. I'm the reason why you're not high on drugs right now. I'm the reason why you are someone, I gave you a life. And you're going to repay me by leaving!? You don't get to do that!" Travis shouted voice full of anger. "You leave when I say you can! You don't get to choose."

 

"You don't own my life! Don't you get that! I can do whatever the hell I want to. If I want to fall in love then I'm going to. If I want to leave then you better believe I'm going to leave!" Ashlyn shouted back just as loud. 

 

"No you don't. If I tell you to kill, you ask me how many. If I tell you to take over my work, you smile and thank me."

 

"You need help Travis, you're a sick, old man." Ashlyn growled and hit him off of her.

 

"That's a compliment for me Ash. Besides you're no different except younger." Travis chuckled. "I've taught you well after all."

 

"Go to hell."

 

"Yea yea, anyways the objective's changed, you need to kill Kartal, not Landin. Apparently the late Kerem Aksoy loved stealing money from people, like our little theif Landin. So now unfortunately Kartal now has a bounty over his head because of the company he took over. I took your name off the list for killing Landin, it's now on the list to kill Kartal." Travis informed. 

 

"Kartal is a good man, I'm not going to kill him."

 

"Who gives a shit if he's a good man? You're getting paid and that's all you should worry about. And you're going to do it by the end of the week."

 

"I'm not doing anything, Travis. I'm done." Ashlyn said with hardened resolve.

 

"Yes you are, because if you don't I'll personally go and kill Ali or her family or her friends. I don't think you'd want that, would you Ashlyn." Travis said sarcastically with a smile.

 

"If you hurt or mess with anyone loves, I will kill you myself don't think I won't." Ashlyn pointed and stared him down.

 

"Ashlyn please, your threat is meaningless. You can't protect over 10 people by yourself, it's inhuman." Travis said. "So while you're protecting her parents, I'll go for Ali or her brother or her friends. You never know. But what I do know is that if any of them die or get hurt it's your fault. So are you going to do as I say, or do I need to start hacking some people down to pursuade you? The ball's in your court Ashlyn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for starting drama? >;)
> 
> Travis is probably the most ruthless character I've ever thought of :l


	32. Let You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I have another book report and it's History (my least favorite subject) :l
> 
> But I finished this chapter so here ya'll go :)

Ali and Kyle had been at his shared apartment for a total of thirty minutes and in that time Ali had said nothing. Kyle already ushered out his roommate because he wanted Ali and him to have some privacy so she'd talk. But it backfired because all she did was cry, wipe her tears, and cry some more.

 

"Alex, what's wrong? You can talk to me." Kyle pleaded.

 

Ali just shook her head with a muffled 'no' and buried her face into her knees with her arms wrapped around them.

 

Kyle sighed and got off the couch and went into the kitchen. He came over with a bowl of ice cream, chocolate chip cookies, two spoons, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. He plopped onto the couch and it caused Ali to bounce up and unwrap her arms. He poured chocolate syrup all over the ice cream and stuck the two spoons and cookies in there before turning to face his sister.

 

"What are you doing?" Ali asked confused but turned to face him. 

 

"Since you don't want to talk, I'm gonna have to bribe you." Kyle answered with mock seriousness and a silly smile. 

 

Ali cracked her own little smile and took a spoon to start eating. 

 

"Ah ah ah" Kyle took the spoon, "For each bite you take, you have to tell me a piece of what happened at Ashlyn's place. capiche?" 

 

"Capiche." Ali replied with a small smile and took a bite. "Well Ashlyn lied. Her last name isn't Harrison, and she doesn't own a real estate company."

 

"You're kidding right?" Once Kyle saw his sister's serious face he understood what she said was the truth. "Holy crap, Babes I'm so sorry."

 

Ali shook her head and took another spoonful. "That time when she flipped you over like it was nothing is because she kills people for a living."

 

"She kills people?! Like is she a cop?" Kyle said with wide eyes. 

 

Ali took a piece of the cookie and chewed through it before replying. "Kills as in hired to kill people; a contracted killer. She was sent here to murder my boss."

 

Kyle took a bite of the ice cream as well since he was at a loss for words. Once he gathered his thoughts he spoke, "Do think she had anything to do with the break in at your work place or those people that attacked you? " 

 

"She probably broke in to get information on Mr.Landin. That's probably why she partnered with us too. And those men that broke into my home might've thought that Ashlyn lived with me or were just looking for her." Ali said sadly. 

 

"I just...wow I can't believe everything that you're saying is true. It's just so crazy to be honest." Kyle admitted. 

 

"I get it. This feels like Mission Impossible right now." Ali mumbled.

 

"Nothing's going to happen to you right? She's not going to come over here guns blazing to get you back, right? " Kyle said worriedly. "You're staying here until it's safe."

 

"I want to say that nothing would happen to me because she wants my boss dead, not me. But if I'm being honest, I bet if someone hired her to do it she would." Ali didn't mean what she said but she was angry, sad, hurt, and bitter about the situation. 

 

"Are you letting her past dictate your thoughts and decisions right now?" Kyle asked. 

 

"I'd say yes but her past became her present, so how am I not supposed to let it influence my thoughts." Ali answered and shoved a big glob of ice cream in her mouth. Kyle watched her without saying anything. After a good four globs, Ali dropped her spoon into the bowl and started sobbing. 

 

"Babes talk to me." Kyle said scooting over to her and engulfed her in his arms. 

 

"I have brain freeze." Ali sobbed. 

 

"I've never seen you cry over brain freeze before, so what's going on?"

 

"She used me. She used me to get closer to the company, and I love her but she kills people. How can I love a killer, Kyle?!" Ali shouted in his shoulder while gripping the sides of his shirt tightly. 

 

Kyle could hear it in his sister's voice, she was conflicted. He could tell by her tone that she honestly loves Ashlyn, but how do you get past that huge factor of why the two actually met and what Ashlyn did as a job. He wished he knew what to say at times like these but he didn't, so he just held her. He held her until her sobs subsided, her grip on his side loosened, and he could hear soft snores. He peeked down at her and wiped some of her dried tears before laying her down in one of their extra beds. Luna pattered into the room and parked herself right near Ali. Normally Kyle didn't let Luna sleep on the beds but this was an exception. 

 

"Alright Luna, I have to go get Benny. It's pouring out there." Kyle said as he looked through the window. "Luna make sure you take good care of her while I'm gone, okay. She needs us now more than ever."

 

Luna licked the side of Ali's face and rested her head next to Ali's, showing that she was going to stay put.

 

"That's a good girl Luna." Kyle praised and rubbed her head before grabbing a coat and umbrella and leaving his apartment.

 

\-----

 

**A Few Hours Later**

 

Ali woke up to a warm body next to her and breath on her neck. She was dreaming of Ashlyn, in her dream everything was fine, nothing was wrong and they were happy. So when she felt the warm body and breath near her, she couldn't help but feel like it was Ashlyn and her dream was real. But when she opened her eyes all she saw was Luna asleep in front of her. She felt instant pain and hurt, but rubbed in between the dog's ears; slowly rousing her from slumber. 

 

"Hey pretty girl. You hungry?" Ali asked in a playful voice. Luna perked up at the thought of food and started covering her face with plenty of doggie kisses. "Okay Luna let's get you some food." Ali giggled. She grabbed Luna' s dig bowls and filled one with food and the other with water, she placed them both in from of the dog and smiled as she watched her eat. 

 

When Ali heard her own stomach grumble, she took out the ingredients to make a sandwich. She was putting together her sandwich when the door bell rang. Ali looked through the peephole and saw exactly who she didn't want to; Ashlyn. She didn't know if she should say something or act like the place was empty by staying silent. 

 

"Ali I know you're in here." Ashlyn spoke loudly to be heard over the rain. When Ali didn't answer, Ashlyn went on. "I don't know how else to explain or show how sorry I am. I love you so much Alex and it's my fault for all this happening. But I can't lose you, I just can't."

 

"I think you should go." Ali spoke through the door.

 

Ashlyn leaned her head forward until her forehead came in contact with the door. "Alex please, I'm begging you. Just give me one more chance, that's all I need. I promise I'll-"

 

"Ashlyn I said you need to leave." Ali said before getting in to the same position as Ashlyn from behind the door. "You lied, you used me and only explained it when everything exploded in your face. You're not sorry, you're just sorry that you got caught and now you have to find someone else to fuck."

 

"Ali I never looked at you as an object to mess with, I saw you as a strong and extremely passionate woman. That's why I fell in love with you. Yes I had the wrong intentions at first but you changed me and I'm so grateful for you. You mean the world to me, so please can we just work through this?"

 

"Ashlyn just stop." Ali said again, the tears were welling in her ears and she willed them not to fall. 

 

"Ali."

 

"I'll call the police if you don't leave." Ali weakly threatened. 

 

"Then call them. Call them so they'll take me to jail and I never have hurt anyone again." Ashlyn replied, her own voice cracking. 

 

"Why can't you just leave? Why can't you just disappear like you're supposed to?" Ali cried. Her tears were falling down at this point. "Why do you have to make it so hard for me to hate you?"

 

"Open the door." Ashlyn asked, "If you don't want to see me again, just let me see you this last time, and I'll leave you alone, please."

 

Ali stood at the door in thought. She wanted Ashlyn gone, the lies, and the truth was too comprehend. But on the other hand, even for the months they were together, Ali loved her. She loved the time spent together, their talks, when they were interactive with each others friends and family, and the times when they could feel comfortable being vulnerable around each other.

 

She opened the door and kept her eyes trained on anything but Ashlyn, the smell of rain and Ashlyn's familar scent immediately filled the room. Luna scampered over to the door, staying near Ali. Luna wasn't a violent dog but she was however protective and loyal. Ali felt the comfort of Luna by her side and finally looked at Ashlyn. She took in Ashlyn's drenched form, the sadness, the regret, and hurt in her eyes. 

 

Ashlyn stepped closer and this time Ali didn't back away. She brought her hand up to hold Ali's cheek with a small smile. She brought her other hand up to do the same, she closer until there was only a breath between them. Ashlyn bent down near Ali's face and caught her eyes. When she saw no distaste in Ali's eyes, she closed the gap and kissed her. It wasn't fast or a full on make out session, it was slow and passionate, it was a goodbye. 

 

After the they kissed for a while, then Ali pulled away and immediately wiped away her tears. "You need to go, now." she choked out. 

 

Ashlyn nodded dejectedly, she placed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll let you go. But I'll never stop protecting you and your family and friends. I'll never stop thinking of you, caring for you, or wanting to hold you in my arms again. But I'll let you go because I love you, but I'll never stop loving you Ali, never." Then jogged back under the rain and into her car and drove away.

 

Ali stood there stunned, she wasn't expecting Ashlyn to feel this strongly about their relationship or her, especially when the whole thing started as a rouse. But hearing those words and feeling the weight of them was definitely believable. It made her think that maybe Ashlyn really did love her. 

\------

 

**Ashlyn's POV**

 

The entire drive back to her apartment was hell. This was the last time she'd probably see Ali and she still couldn't wrap her mind around it. Every red light, and stop sign was a place to think about what she did wrong. 

 

"Damn it! Just damn it!" Ashlyn yelled in the car and hit the starting wheel. 

 

She thought back to Richie's warnings and words and came to the conclusion that he was right. She wished that she had more time to gather herself so she could tell Ali on her own accord and not the disastrous way that Ali head to figure out. Ashlyn also realized that she lost two people this morning, she of course lost Ali, but losing Ali made her lose herself. Ali was the one of the few people that brought out the real Ashlyn, and now that Ali was gone, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to slip back into her old self, but she had to if it meant Ali, her family, and friends would be safe. She'd sacrifice more than she even knew for Ali. 

 

Ashlyn exited her car, opened her front door, and saw Travis sitting lackadaisically with the newspaper. He looked up at shook his head and folded the newspaper.

 

"Are you done moping like your pet died?" Travis said. "Because you look so pathetic right now."

 

"I'll do it." Ashlyn said through gritted teeth and clenched fists while ignoring his words. If he saw her it'd look as if she was void of any emotion. She had to remember what was at stake, even if Ali didn't want to see her again, she'd still protect her no matter what.

 

"Do what?" Travis said plainly.

 

"I'll get rid of Emir Kartal."

 

Travis smirked from his seat and stood in front of her. "You surprise me you know. And I love that about you. I could cause you heartbreak and you'd still come back to me because you know where your loyalty lies."

 

He pulled Ashlyn into a hug despite her entire body being soaking wet from the rain. He patted and smoothed down her wet hair, "Now let's talk strategies for the unfortunate death of Kartal." Ashlyn nodded numbly as he began talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only know you love her when you let her go ;)


	33. Travis' Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long break, school has been sucking up my free time lately. Sooo I was able to type this chapter, thank goodness :p  
> Enjoy as always peeps :D

Ali was incredibly apprehensive about going to work this morning. Ashlyn was going to be there and after the fact Travis said that he was a major company partner with the Landin company. Now that Travis was here, Ali feared for both her and Mr.Landin's well being. She had a feeling that both Ashlyn and Travis were going to be at the building. Ali decided that they weren't going to keep her from doing her job and proceeded to get ready. Once she finished she left for work.

 

Ali entered the building, she said hello to everyone there and took a peek into Ashlyn's office to see if she was there. Ashlyn's office was locked as if she hadn't came to work yet. She walked over to where her get group of friends were and took a seat. 

 

"Hey guys."

 

"Hey Alicat." Megan smiled. 

 

"Hey Als." Hope replied. 

 

"Have any of ya'll seen Ashlyn?" Ali asked. She didn't want to hint that they broke up because she didn't want to divulge in the details. 

 

"Uh I think I saw her in the parking garage when I pulled in." Kelley answered.

 

"Why'd you ask? I thought you two always come together." Sydney asked. 

 

"Or you could just text her." Tobin said. 

 

"We came separately today because I had some things to do." Ali lied. 

 

"Oh well speak of the devil, there she is." Kelley not so discretely pointed. 

 

"Don't point." Hope chastised. 

 

Ali was too busy looking at Ashlyn to notice Kelley pointing. To Ali, Ashlyn looked different. She looked hollow, tired, and saddened. Ashlyn's eyes caught onto to Ali's and was void of any kind of emotion, however she could feel a menacing aura from her. Or maybe it was due to the fact that Travis was next her. His words that they were some of the best paid killers in the world was still frightening to her. Travis caught her eyes and sent a very harsh stare. Ali couldn't tell what he was trying to convey within it but it was enough to get her to turn away.

 

"What's with that hardass that's with her?" Megan asked noticing the look he was sporting. 

 

"No idea, but Als you are totally ignoring you boo." Sydney added as Ashlyn and Travis both walked off in separate directions.

 

"I'm not, we're just...at work. We're being professional." Ali lied.

 

"Uh huh, sure we won't catch ya'll making out in the janitors closet or something." Kelley snickered which Alex joined in on as well.

 

"You'd probably say you were being nice by getting food off her face with your own." Kelley struggled to say through laughter. 

 

"Oh shut it." Ali mumbled which caused them to laugh even more. Ali stood and was about to leave until Ty approached the group of women. 

 

"Good morning ladies." Ty smiled, more particularly at Ali. Ali subtly cringed, it was almost as if he knew her relationship with Ashlyn was on the rocks, but she hid her distaste and nodded as the rest all said their greetings. "Ali, my father wants you to speak with Mr.Kartal about some advertising projects. Normally I'd do it but I have a meeting with another company now. If you don't mind could you head over there now?"

 

"Yea sure." Ali answered. "I'll see you guys in a few, maybe we can go to lunch today?" she said directed at her friends. 

 

"No problem Ali. You know where we'll be." Hope said before turning back to her own work. 

 

Ali picked up her purse and work bag before turning to Ty, "Is it in my office or the conference rooms?"

 

"Conference room, room four. You can drop your stuff off in your office since ya'll just be brainstorming ideas for now." Ty informed. 

 

Ali nodded and walled to her office, she dropped off her bags and grabbed a pad of paper with a pen. She exited her office and locked it before heading down to the conference rooms. She was halfway there when she saw Travis walking towards her. Ali immediately turned the other way around to take a different route so she could avoid him. However, the moment she turned around, she was grabbed by the arm, forced around and pushed harshly up against the wall. Travis stared down at her as if she was the most hated thing in the world. He frightened her and his grip on her arm was definitely painful, but there was no way she was going to show any sign of weakness to him. 

 

"Tsk tsk Ali, it's rude to ignore someone." Travis says while brushing a piece of hair from her face. 

 

Ali moved her head away, "I don't remember you saying anything to warrant my attention."

 

Travis gave his trademarked sinister smile before looking her over. "Where are you going, darling?"

 

"I don't have to tell you nor am I your darling." Ali quipped as she tried to pry her arm from his grip. 

 

Travis kept up his expression but at the same time he gripped her arm with a lot more force. Ali winced in pain and let out a gasp of air.

 

"Let me go." Ali attempted to say strongly but sounded more weak than she expected. 

 

"Then tell me where you're going, or else I'll break your arm here and now." Travis answered with promise. 

 

Ali tried to hold out but another squeeze broke her resolve, "I have a meeting." she blurted out.

 

"With whom?"

 

"Mr.Kartal. We're supposed to brainstorm ideas for advertising for his company." Ali said, she was near the point of crying but she held it in.

 

Travis nodded, content with her answer and let her go. Ali immediately backed away from him and rubbed the part that he gripped.

 

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Travis said.

 

"I'm dramatic? You grabbed me, slammed me to a wall just to ask where I was going." Ali replied. 

 

"And your lucky that's all I did." Travis glanced at his watch, "Now can I trust that you'll keep your mouth shut about everything you heard yesterday."

 

"Mr.Landin is my boss, and we all have our faults but that doesn't give anyone the right to murder someone. So excuse me if it doesn't bode well with me and I want to warn them." Ali said. 

 

"Honey it's money, not morals. Besides, I'd keep my mouth shut off I were you, because you've already gotten a glimpse of what I can do, and believe me, I can get a lot worse." Travis smiled. 

 

Ali tightened her grip on her pad of paper and pen. "Can you just leave me alone. Why can't you mess with someone else and stay the hell out of my life!"

 

Travis chuckled and slowly stopped , "Listen Ali. You're a smart woman, but you're going to feel like the biggest dumbass on earth when I go after the people you love and hurt them. I'd kill them without a tear shed, I might even make Ashlyn join in on a little, because if she didn't, I'd come after you. In the end, all this will stem from the fact that you wanted to be stupid and not do what I say." With each word said, Travis stepped closer and closer to Ali until her back was back against the wall once more. "Take your pick, Ali."

 

Travis was staring her down and Ali gave a stare of her own, if not the same as his own. None seemed to be backing down until Travis soundly slammed his fist into the wall right next to the place Ali's head was.

 

"Which one, Ali!" Travis yelled near her face.

 

"I won't tell my him, okay! Just leave me alone." Ali said.

 

Travis calmed himself down, fixed his tie, and walked towards the door. "Pleasure talking to you darling." He said as he walked out leaving behind a stunned and frightened Ali

 

\------

 

**Ashlyn's POV**

 

Ashlyn saw Travis leave a room that she heard some shouts from, and she knew he had to be up to no good. "What's going on?" Ashlyn asked him.

 

"Nothing that concerns you." Travis replied simply. 

 

Ashlyn knew nothing good came from arguing with Travis, especially now that she was walking a thin line with him. So she settled for a nod and walked with him to Mr.Landin's office. Travis stopped in front of his office door and turned to Ashlyn. 

 

"I'll take the lead on this, you just sit there and keep quiet. You'll know when I need you to speak." Travis said before pushing open the door and not giving Ashlyn the chance to speak. 

 

Mr.Landin popped up from his seat, surprised at the intrusion. "Ms.Harrison how can I help you and your friend , since you two decided to barge in here."

 

"Oh shut up Landin." Travis said as he took a seat and Ashlyn followed suit. 

 

"How dare you-"

 

"Do you really not remember me?" Travis asked but only received a blank stare from Mr.Landin. "I'm Travis; owner of Transaction Inc. I'd expect you to remember by the way you were running your mouth on the phone to me. 'Ahh I need help, some woman is blackmailing me' blah blah, you remember now?" Travis mocked.

 

It took a while for Mr.Landin to figure out what he was talking about but once he did, fear waked over his face. 

 

"Ah there's the recognition." Travis laughed, "I want you to meet my protégé; Ashlyn Harris."

 

"Impossible, Ms.Harrison works for us and is in real estate. She helped one of our clients find a business building."

 

"Nooo, Ashlyn is an infamous contact killer, assassin, work for hire whatever you want to call it. I just made sure that she went to college and retained good skills that would her places. Like selling land." Travis smiled as if applauding himself. "Besides, if I know Ashlyn as much as I think, then she only sold him the land so she could watch over him."

 

"It's true. I have surveillance over his building and this one. Once you allowed me to partner worth your company, the rest was easy." Ashlyn said. 

 

"This can't be true. I don't get it, how?" Mr.Landin asked. 

 

"I broke into your son's home and stole information about the company. Then I went through some of workers computers before I broke into your company and stole files from your computer. That's how I found out you were in works with Travis; my mentor." Ashlyn spoke.

 

"You've been stealing information from me?"

 

"Indeed she did, now here's what's going to happen. You're going to give us money for sparing your life because Ashlyn was originally here to kill you, however luck was on your side and the focus has changed." Travis explained. 

 

"So you want me to pay ya'll for not killing me?" Mr.Landin asked. 

 

"You pay me for the services I expend for you. Ashlyn worked under you and had been here for over 4 months, so pay up." Travis explained. 

 

"I'm not going to pay! She broke into my company, stole information, and killed the security that you gave me! And you lied to me by not telling me that she was going to be here and the fact that she worked for you. So why the hell would I pay for that?!" Mr.Landin yelled. 

 

**There's some violence in this part**

 

Travis nodded his head at Ashlyn, she stood and grabbed one of Mr.Landin's arms with one of her own and slammed him face first into his desk. She used her other arm to hold him down and pulled his other arm behind his back. 

 

"I'd urge you to consider. You'd be amazed by the things Ashlyn could do." Travis smirked. 

 

"Go to hell, the both of you." Mr.Landin spat. 

 

Ashlyn looked up and received a nod from Travis and started pulling and bending his arm until it popped from the socket at his shoulder. Mr.Landin screamed out in a world of pain while Travis laughed. 

 

"The sheer strength of this woman is something to behold, right?"

 

"Go you hell you sick bastard." Mr.Landin whimpered. 

 

Travis pulled a military grade sized knife from behind his waistband and stabbed it into the desk. "Take care of him Ash. We can anyways siphon the money from his bank accounts." He said as he walked towards the door. 

 

Ashlyn was wordless when she picked up the knife, she did however catch Mr.Landin's eyes that held nothing but pure fear and hatred for them. _He's no one, Ashlyn. Just a target. Not a human, not a father, not a husband. Just a target._ Ashlyn thought to herself repeatedly like mantra, trying to convince herself with her old ways. She gripped the knife harder until her knuckles turned white. Travis sensed her hesitation and reached back into his waistband, producing a silenced gun and directed it at Ashlyn. 

 

"Ashlyn, this is the second time I've had to point a gun at you because you won't follow my directions. Now either you do what I say or I have one of Ali's loved ones killed. Your choice, him or Ali. In my opinion this shouldn't be hard, Ali already knows you're a killer, I don't think she cares about the amount as much as the principle of it." Travis pointed out. 

 

"Shut up Travis."

 

"Okay tell me this, what makes this guy any different from Aksoy, or any other person you killed? They've all done something to deserve what they got!" 

 

"Who am I to judge who dies and who doesn't! I think... No, I know that this isn't what I want to do anymore. This isn't how I want my life to pan out, I want to be happy, I want to live like a normal person and not hide for reconnaissance. I don't want to lie to the people I love, I want to put this Ashlyn behind me and become someone I and others can be proud of." Ashlyn explained. 

 

Travis responded by shooting Mr.Landin in the arm, Mr.Landin let out a cry of pain. 

 

"What the hell Travis!?" Ashlyn yelled, trying to put pressure on his wound. 

 

"I don't remember giving you the option to _want_ anything. So now I'll decide for you, we're leaving. Anytime I see you hesitate when I tell you to do something, I'll call one of my people to go after someone you don't want hurt. And I promise you that I'll show you how evil I am, and I mean that." Travis slipped the gun back into its previous place and left the office. 

 

"Aw god, just don't move okay." Ashlyn said as she scoured the office for anything she could use. She settled on his blazer jacket and tore of the sleeves before pressing it down on the wound. 

 

"You bitch, you and that crazy man need to get the hell out of my building." Mr.Landin groaned. 

 

Ashlyn grabbed the knife and saw Mr.Landin visibly shrink into the ground, she shook her head and grabbed the phone off his desk. "Keep your mouth shut about who did this or else he'll definitely be back. Dial 911 with this and-" Ashlyn squeezed his wound until he cried out, "You're not going to die you little cry baby, besides you deserve what you get, you conniving dirt bag." With that Ashlyn left the office in search of Travis. 

 

She found Travis in the company kitchen pouring a cup of coffee in the sink. "Travis we need to talk."

 

"You know this coffee sucks."

 

Ashlyn grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. "I'm serious. After this, I'm done. Don't come back looking for me after this is done."

 

Travis shrugged her off, "The funny thing is that you still believe you have a choice in the matter. However if you want to leave then you will have to accept the consequences that come with it."

 

"Like?"

 

"Nevermind that, let's finish this job so you can leave." Travis said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay, I tried to write the last part while I'm half awake (which is right now lol, 2:36am). /.\
> 
> I most likely will post again on Saturday, because on Friday I'm going to the Dash home opener :D much needed reward for myself.


	34. Be Safe.....I'm Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd post on Saturday, but then I realized how busy I was going to be this week. So I finished this chapter and part of another so I could have frequent updates this week :)

After Ashlyn's talk with Travis, he went over how they were going to get rid of Kartal. It almost seemed to simple the way how Travis explained everything; lure him out and take him out. Of course that meant Ashlyn was the one that had to everything while Travis orchestrated from behind the scenes. Travis had left to gather what he believed they would need for op, while Ashlyn waited at the building parking garage and made sure that Kartal didn't leave.

 

Ashlyn sat in her car with the radio on low watching, the passenger car door opened and Ali sat down. Ashlyn immediately turned the radio off and faced her. 

 

"Alex, hey you came." . 

 

"What do you want Ashlyn?" Ali snapped. 

 

Ashlyn was taken a back by her response but needed to stick to her own resolve. "I know you don't want to see me-"

 

"At least you know." Ali mumbled without much conviction while tucking some hair behind her ear. 

 

Ashlyn caught sight of dark splotches on Ali's arm when her sleeve rode up. "Who did this to you? Was it Travis?" Ashlyn reached over for closer inspection. 

 

Ali pulled her sleeve down, "Nothing happened. Now what do you want or else I'll leave right now."

 

"He did that to you didn't he? That son of bitch, I'll kill him." Ashlyn growled. 

 

"Stop okay, just stop! What did you call me here for?!" Ali shouted but sounded like she was more so on the verge of tears. 

 

"Al" Ashlyn placed her hand on Ali's cheek. "Let me see."

 

Ali held Ashlyn's eyes for a moment and saw genuine compassion. She held out her arm as she pulled the sleeve up revealing a dark purple hand shaped bruise

 

"Did Travis do this to you? Tell me the truth."

 

Ali nodded, "He told me to keep my mouth shut, that if I didn't he hurt my family and friends. I didn't want to agree but if I didn't it would be my fault of people got hurt. He also said that he'd force you to help, I didn't want him to do that to you."

 

"I'm sorry" Ashlyn said pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, it would never be your fault."

 

Ali wanted to fight it but she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss Ashlyn's touch. She buried her face well into Ashlyn's shoulder and breathed in the scent that could only belong to Ashlyn. Ashlyn made sure to have one hand buried in Ali's hair and the other wrapped around her waist to hold her tight. It was definitely cramped given the fact that they were hugging over the car's middle console, but none would complain. 

 

Ali pulled back after a few moments, "Why'd you call me down here, Ash?"

 

"I wanted to tell you to be safe, something bad is going to happen today and there's no way I can stop it from happening." Ashlyn answered sadly. 

 

"What's going to happen today?"

 

"My job." Ashlyn said breaking eye contact with Ali. 

 

"Who's gonna get hurt?" Ali pushed. 

 

"Just...just stay away from Emir Kartal, even if you have a meeting with him, or someone tells you to talk to him, don't do it." Ashlyn said vaguely. 

 

"He's who Travis wants you to get rid of isn't he? What happened to going after Mr.Landin?" Ali asked. 

 

"Money. Kartal has a higher price on his head for taking over Aksoy's company, I guess Aksoy pissed off too many people before he died. Honestly it's just bad luck for Kartal." Ashlyn explained. 

 

"And you killed Aksoy." Ali asked more as a statement than a question. 

 

Ashlyn nodded. "I'm not proud of it like how I used to be." 

 

"So why not try to reason with Travis to get out of doing this, you two have history together, maybe he'll listen."

 

Ashlyn let out chuckle, "I wish it could be like that, but it isn't, and you know why, you've met the man. I just want this to be done and over with."

 

"There's really no way out of it for you, is there?" Ali asked sympathetically. 

 

"No. I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you or the people you love, I'd rather become the person I wanted to leave in the past then make you get hurt. I'd rather you hate me, then lose the people you love because of me. I can live knowing your safe and not with me then in constant danger with me." Ashlyn said choked up.

 

"Ash I... Do what you have to do and come out in one piece." Ali said holding onto her hand. "I know your intentions are good, so be safe."

 

Ashlyn nodded and dug into the glove compartment, pulling out a thick envelope. "Take this, if things get bad and I'm not there, use this."

 

Ali took the envelope and peered inside, there was a bundle of money and keys. "What is this?"

 

"Use the money to buy plane tickets to Portland, take your family. Travis doesn't know about my place there, so you'll be safe. I can't protect everyone but I'll sure as hell try my best." Ashlyn explained. She felt her phone vibrate from a text message, she already knew who it was from and what it'd entail, so she left it. "You should take the rest of the day off, I don't want you to have any more ruin ins with Travis."

 

Ali nodded and exited the car, Ashlyn lightly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Don't bother asking Mr.Landin for permission, just go."

 

"Okay." Ali left the parking garage and headed back to get office. She wanted to ask why she shouldn't ask her boss to leave but figured it'd be best if she didn't. Ali also knew that even though deep down she didn't want to see, believe, listen, or talk to Ashlyn, she believed her. She could hear honesty in Ashlyn's voice, and most of all she trusted Ashlyn. Despite the fact that Ashlyn was a paid killer, Ali still trusted her.

 

\------

 

**Ashlyn's POV**

 

After Ali left, Ashlyn waited in her car until Travis pulled in next to her and tapped the window.

 

"You don't know how to answer your phone, Harris?" Travis said while lifting a large black duffle bag onto the hood of her car.

 

"I thought it didn't warrant my attention" Ashlyn said as she exited her car and stared at the bag. "What's this?"

 

"This is for you." Travis smiled as he began to open the duffle bag, "I thought what better way to kill Emir Kartal then to kill him the same way you did his cousin."

 

Ashlyn's expression soured at the enthusiasm in his voice, "You want me to snipe him."

 

"Correct. I got you a super powered gun just for this. Mr.Landin was always the paranoid type and had his windows darkened and strengthened, but this baby will get through it, because hell I'm the person that had his windows done." Travis chuckled. 

 

Ashlyn peered into the bag and saw a very deadly looking sniper rifle, she wasn't so much into the reason why she was going to have to use but she couldn't deny the craftsmanship done to make the weapon. She picked up a few pieces of the dismantled weapon to get used to the weight of it. She could feel Travis eyes on her but choose not to meet his.

 

"You like it, don't you?" Travis smirked. 

 

Ashlyn fiddled with a few more parts and even looked through the scope before answering. "It's extremely well made."

 

"I knew you'd like it, you were exactly who I thought of when purchasing it."Travis patted her back and took the parts from her hands to pack it back inside. "Well let's go inside and check on our soon to be deceased buddy."

 

"We're doing this now?!" Ashlyn asked surprised. 

 

"No, tonight. It's easier to kill at night, surely you didn't forget."

 

"No I thought you did." Ashlyn replied. 

 

Travis laughed as they went back to the floor that Emir was on. Once the elevator opened they walked off and headed to Emir's office, Travis took a detour to check on Mr.Landin and told Ashlyn to go ahead. She nodded and opened Emir's door only to find it empty, her face scrunched up in confusion and went over to Ali's friend that she remembered as Tobin.

 

"Do you know where Emir Kartal is?"

 

"Tyler came earlier and said Ali had a meeting with him in the conference room 4, but that was a while ago, so I think they might be done already. I can go check if you want." Tobin supplied.

 

"No it's okay, I'll do it. Thank you thank you though." 

 

"Oh yea, Ali was looking for you earlier. Although she didn't say why." Tobin added.

 

"I'll ask her about it, thanks for the heads up." Ashlyn smiled then jogged over to the conference room and swung the door open and found it empty as well. She checked every conference room and saw no trace of Kartal. "Where the hell is he?" Ashlyn mumbled to herself, she checked Ali's office and saw that she wasn't there either. She walked back to Emir's office thinking of all the possibilites of where he could be. Ashlyn looked over and under his office for any clues but came up blank.

 

"Well our good friend Landin is okay, he got himself treated and left his shit head son on charge." Yravis said as he walked up behind her. "Why are you here? He has a meeting in the conference room."

 

"He's not there, I checked." Ashlyn replied lowly.

 

"What?"

 

"I said he's-"

 

"I fucking heard what you said! Where the fuck is he!" Travis yelled cutting her off.

 

"How the hell should I know? I haven't seen him all day!" Ashlyn shouted back just as loud.

 

"Don't you fucking lie to me Harris, you've been against this ever since I came back. Where. Is. He. Now."

 

"Travis, I don't know. I checked both conference room and his office and I don't see him." Ashlyn explained.

 

Travis slammed his fist into the wall, "How the hell am I supposed to collect my money if I can't even kill the little rat?"

 

"That's not my problem. Your target, your problem." Ashlyn said.

 

"Like hell it's not your problem. Follow me." Travis stalked out of the room and down to the security office. "Everyone get the hell out." Seeing as how Travis was the one who supplied the security for the company, they readily listened to him and left. 

 

Travis sat Ashlyn down in front of the monitors with his hands holding her down by her shoulders. "Get started Harris."

 

Ashlyn gave a slight nod and started rewinding through the tapes looking for any sign of Emir. They sat there for almost 10 minutes looking through it until Travis stopped her. 

 

"I'm gonna kill this woman." Travis said and stormed out of the room.

 

"Ali, what are you doing?" Ashlyn said to herself. On the paused screen is Ali, clearly leading Emir Kartal out of the building. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Ali brave or foolish for her actions? :p


	35. Problems Arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya'll go :)

**Ali's POV**

 

"Hey guys, I'm gonna have to cancel lunch today." Ali said apologetically. 

 

"Awww whyyyy." Megan whined. 

 

"Sorry Meg, I have a load of things to do today, I don't think I'll have time to go." 

 

"If Ty ain't bitchin' then he doesn't know." Megan mumbled with earned her a pinch from Sydney.

 

"Shut up Pinoe." Sydney laughed.

 

"No worries Al, maybe dinner at my place at 7?" Hope suggested.

 

"Yea I can do that." Ali agreed, "I'll see ya'll later."

 

Ali knew that Travis wasn't in the building because she saw him leave earlier. However the feeling of what she was about to do was still leaving chills down her back. She unlocked her office and grabbed her purse, work bag,  laptop and keys before heading to Emir's in building office. She knocked and opened it once she heard an okay.

 

"I'm sorry to bother you but Mr.Landin wanted me to show you an already made advertisement. But it's at a different location, so if you don't mind coming with me, I can show you." Ali lied through her smile. 

 

"Sure no problem." Emir smiked back, he grabbed his coat and followed her out. They walked to the elevators and waited for one of the dual elevators to open.

 

Ali was extremely scared and anxious, she'd never done anything close to dangerous as this in her life. Her foot tapped the floor impatiently. Both elevators were coming up but the one on the left opened first, Ali and Emir walked inside and just as it closed Ali could hear the right elevator ding as it opened to that floor. She ignored it and pressed the button for the parking garage. They walked down to their cars and entered.

 

"Just follow me." Ali said.

 

"Why don't we just share a car? Wouldn't that be easier?" Emir asked.

 

"Believe me, it's way easier this way."Ali said shooting him another smile. He nodded and started up his car to follow her out of the parking garage.

 

They'd been driving for a while and Ali knew that Emir probably head doubts about where they were headed. But this was for his own good. She couldn't sit by and let Ashlyn be forced to kill a good, innocent man, who's only offense was talking on the company of his corrupt cousin. 

 

Ali knew that this had to take the cake on her top 10 dumbest things she'd ever done, but in her defense it was also the most selfless thing she ever did. Once she had heard the defeated tone of Ashlyn's voice about there being no way out for her, Ali knew she had to do this, and there was no going back.

 

Once they pulled up to their destination Ali parked and exited. She walked up to Emir as he exited his car.

 

"Erm, excuse me Ali, but why are we at the airport." Emir asked.

 

"There's not much to talk, so listen. People are here to kill you and I literally just sneaked you out of the building. You need to buy a plane ticket, not to Turkey, but somewhere safe and fly there." Ali spoke.

 

"Whoa whoa, someone is here to kill me? You're not making any sense, Ali." Emir replied confused.

 

"Your cousin, Kerem Aksoy, was most likely a corrupt man and had people after him. So when you took over his company, there were probably people that he pissed off and are still angry and now want you dead."

 

Emir looked on with wide eyes, surprised at her explanation. "I...wow. I guess it makes sense now when I think about it. Back in Turkey, there were always instances where I could've been hurt or worse, but I always just thought it to be an accident."

 

"Now you know you have to leave." Ali urged. "Now hurry up."

 

Emir nodded and started jogging inside the airport, he stopped and turned to face Ali. "What about you? You can't be safe by yourself, not after helping me get out of there. I won't leave you behind."

 

Ali smiled at his gesture, "That's nice, but I'll be fine Emir. I have someone to take care of me, but you need to hurry before it's too late." 

 

Emir gave her a look that didn't believe she'd be okay, but hugged her before pulling away. "Thank you Ali, thank you so much." He waved and ran into the airport, while Ali waved goodbye.

 

Ali entered her car when she heard her phone ringing, Ashlyn's face was on the screen and it almost made her smile, and would have if the circumstances were different. She pressed the talk button and held it to her ear.

 

"Hel-"

 

"Ali are you crazy?! Where are you?!" Ashlyn demanded into the phone.

 

"I couldn't tell you about what I was going to, because I knew you'd say no." Ali replied.

 

"You're damn right I'd say no. Do you know how pissed off Travis is? He's absolutely livid." 

 

"I'm sorry but Emir didn't deserve to die for something he didn't do or cause. It's not fair." Ali said.

 

"Ali, nothing is fair about what I do. Everything is about money and that's that. There's no court or jury that say if what we do is right or wrong, but that's just the way it is. And it certainly doesn't help when you do shit like this!" Ashlyn shouted.

 

"Well someone had to. If you could sit back and wait until you had to kill him, then I don't know who you are." Ali responded.

 

"Don't make it sound like what I do is a choice of picking flowers. I do what I'm told, I've been doing it for years. And I want to stop, I'm ready to stop, but I can't because I have people I need to protect. You and others, I can't give that up." Ashlyn countered.

 

"Don't act like your lies were a way to protect me." Ali spoke in a disgusted tone. "You strung me along for the fucking ride and when it all blew up in your face, you pulled the 'I was doing all of this to keep you safe' when in reality you fucking played me."

 

"If that was the truth then I would've left you to die, I wouldn't have told you about my family, and I sure as hell wouldn't be trying to protect you or your family!" Ashlyn said raising her voice, the fact that Ali still couldn't believe her both angered and saddened her, but she wouldn't dwell on it, especially when there was a furious Travis storming around looking for her.

 

"Well why did you, huh? Was it to make it feel real?"

 

"Because it was real, it was for me. I hadn't loved in a while, and almost forgot how but being with you brought it out. It felt natural, and I could live without remembering my past." Ashlyn replied. The line was silent on Ali's end and Ashlyn knew she didn't have time to waste. "Ali where are you?"

 

"I can't tell you. Travis will just follow you to me."

 

"If he can't find you, then he'll go after your family." Ashlyn reasoned. "Ali if you don't tell me, then you're only making things worse."

 

"Well I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you." Ali said spitefully.

 

"You don't think I know? As much as I wish that my past didn't exist, it still does. And as much as I wish that I could've met under normal circumstances, I can't. But if you think for one second that I don't care about you or your family, is wrong." Ashlyn spoke.

 

"I just can't help but think how different my life would be if I had met you." Ali said.

 

It hurt Ashlyn to hear the underlying regret in Ali's voice but she pushed it to the back of her mind, because Ali's safety came first. "Let me help, Alex."

 

Ali stayed silent to weigh her options but figured out the odds weren't much in her favor. "Okay. I'm at the airport. I dropped Emir off and told him to leave the country, so he's probably gone by now."

 

"Alright stay there, I'm on my way." Ashlyn as she rushed to her car. 

 

"But what about my family?"

 

"I'll get them, Ali, don't worry."

 

"And what about you?"

 

"I don't have anything that Travis can bargain with other than you, so I'll be fine. Just wait in your car and I'll be there." Ashlyn replied. 

 

"Okay, bye." Ali said before hanging up and feeling her phone ring once more, except this time it was Kyle's face that popped up. "Hello."

 

"Hey sis, can you come over to our parent's place? Mom isn't feeling too well and I have an appointment to take care of, so do you mind helping dad out, he'd appreciate it." Kyle asked.

 

Ali knew she was supposed to wait for Ashlyn, but couldn't leave her sick mom. She started up her car and began the drive to her parent's house.

 

\------

 

**Ashlyn's POV**

 

She was extremely happy at the fact that Travis left the rifle and some other weapons in her car trunk. Because if something did happen, at least she had the means to protect herself. She peeled out of the parking garage and over to Kyle's work. Ashlyn figured he'd be the fastest to get, probably because Ali had already explained everything to him. She slid her car quickly to a stop and hopped out and entered the building. 

 

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Kyle Krieger, he works here." Ashlyn asked the female receptionist at the front desk.

 

She typed away on her computer and frowned, "I'm sorry, but Mr.Krieger doesn't work today. I can leave a message of you'd like?"

 

"No, it's fine. Thanks." Ashlyn turned away from counter and was about to leave until someone caked her over. 

 

"Hey sorry to bother you, but I overheard you were looking for Kyle Krieger?" The man said. 

 

"That's correct."

 

"I'm Benny; his roommate. He's not coming to work today because his mom is sick, so he went over to their place to help take care of her." Benny explained. 

 

"Oh wow, thank you." Ashlyn flashed a quick smile before jogging back to her car. Ashlyn sped the entire way over to Ali's parent's home, she remembered the way there and knew it was a little far.

 

When she made it to the place, she saw Ali's car parked there as well. Ashlyn specifically remembered telling Ali to stay at the airport, so seeing her car here was slap in the face. To Ashlyn it showed that Ali didn't honestly trust her, and maybe Ali really did regret meeting her. She popped her trunk and pulled out a hand gun from the duffel bag. Something about the entire situation didn't feel right and as approached the door, she tried the doorknob and found it open. She pushed it open with her gun first, stepped inside and looked. She didn't see anyone but still proceeded with caution. She walked through the living room and neared the kitchen when she saw Debb standing by the sink.

 

"Debb, I thought you were sick?" Ashlyn asked with a puzzled expression. Debb looked healthy and full of life, so why did they say she was sick?

 

Debb gave her a sad expression, "I'm sorry."

 

Ashlyn's eyebrows scrunched together, "For wha-"

 

Ashlyn felt a sharp pain hit her in the back of the neck, blacking her out and slamming to the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting near the end folks ;) just thought I'd give ya'll a heads up.


	36. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title says it all /.\
> 
> **There's violence in this chapter**

Ashlyn could feel something taping her face and then stop, at that point she felt nothing, until she felt something cold and wet splash onto her face. Ashlyn groaned when it hit her and began to make out foggy voices in the background. She tried to wipe her face but felt that her arms were restricted. She tried once more only to fail, she finally pulled some strength from her tired body and opened her eyes. 

 

The sight she was met with was everything she was trying to prevent. Ali and her family were seated at the table with Ken and Kyle tied up, and everyone had duct tape their mouths. Kyle had a cut on his brow line that almost reached his hairline. she didn't see Travis anywhere and lolled her head up to see upright just as Travis came into her line of vision.

 

"Aww look at that, Ashlyn you're awake." Travis with a smirk that was really irritating Ashlyn.

 

Ashlyn frowned and groaned again, "What did you do?" she slurred. 

 

"Sorry about that." Travis cringed as he gently touched the cut on the side of her head. "You hit the door pretty hard."

 

"You bitch you hit me." Ashlyn groaned. 

 

"Yes I did but it was well deserved." Travis turned away and made his way over to where Ali was seated at the table. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gripped lightly, "Now lets get this game started."

 

Ashlyn could hear Ali let out a small frightened whine, and it cleared her mind instantly. "Leave her alone, Travis!" she shouted but it came out a lot weaker than anyone expected from her. Her head was pounding and her trying to shout wasn't helping. 

 

"Oh hush, I'm not going to hurt her. I just have a few questions to ask the pretty Dame." Travis smiled and ripped off the duct tape from her mouth.

 

"Ashlyn!" Ali screamed, since Ashlyn's eyes had been rolling back and forth, Ali could probably guess that she had a pretty nasty concussion. 

 

"Alex did he touch you?!" Ashlyn said weakly.

 

"Okay! Now that you two are acquainted, it's time for my questions." Travis turned Ali's chair around so she was directly facing him. "Now this is a pretty simple question so I expect an answer. Where is Emir Kartal?"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about? I had a meeting wi-"

 

"Don't lie to me Ali, because I'm fucking pissed off right now with you AND my stupidly emotional protégé. Now where the fuck is he?" Travis growled.

 

"I don't know." Ali answered.

 

Travis ran a frustrated hand through his hair and blew out a harsh breath. "You know what, fine, maybe you need some motivation." He pulled his gun from his waistband and pointed it at Ken. Debb shouted in fear while Ken flinched at the sight of the weapon. "I'm really great at motivating people, wouldn't you say so."

 

"Travis stop! She doesn't know where he is!" Ashlyn shouted while squirming in the chair trying to free her arms.

 

"I hit you hard Harris, but I damn sure know that you saw her on the camera feed because I have access to your phone logs and I saw you FUCKING CALL HER! Now quit lying to me, this is your last chance before you become fatherless." Travis seethed and ripped the tape from Ken's mouth. 

 

"It's okay baby, just tell the man what he wants." Ken spoke.

 

The man looked like one of those insane villians that you only see on movies, Ali was deathly afraid of him. She was afraid that he'd make true on his threat and hurt her father, she could never live that down. "I don't know where he is, that's the truth!" Ali sobbed uncontrollably. 

 

"How do you not know where he is, you left with him?!" Travis yelled but Ali couldn't compose herself enough to stop sobbing. So he turned to Ashlyn, "What does she mean? How doesn't she know where he is?"

 

Ashlyn's mind was back to its previous foggy state but she could still understand his words. But her head felt like it was splitting so she didn't respond.

 

"Hey! Hey! Answer me, Ashlyn!" When she still didn't respond Travis swung his arm, making sure his gun striked her right across the face. Her face swung to one side and laid on her shoulder, a little trickle of blood flowed from her mouth, but Travis didn't care. "Answer!"

 

"Ashlyn! I'm so-" 

 

"Shut up, or I'm coming back there." Travis warned Ali.

 

"She doesn't know where he is because she took him to the airport and told him to leave. He didn't tell her what flight he was going to board." Ashlyn coughed.

 

"The airport? Oh my god. We're missing out and banks of money if we can't kill this guy."

 

"Let them go, Travis. You got what you wanted to know, so let them go." Ashlyn responded. 

 

"No" Travis said with a shake of his head. "I made the mistake of thinking she wouldn't talk-" he pointed at Ali, "So now I'm just gonna kill everyone. Dead people don't talk." He stalked his way back over to the table and let his eyes scan over the family. "The only problem is who do I start with first?"

 

"Travis don't! I'm begging you, don't do this. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt them." Ashlyn pleaded. 

 

"You had your chance to do what I wanted, and you completely failed beyond my expectations."

 

"Travis please." Ashlyn pleaded once more. 

 

"Okay. If you kill one of them, then I'll let the rest live." Travis said. 

 

Kyle let out a disapproving yell from behind the duct tape. Travis ignored him and walked towards a nodding Ashlyn, he untied her from the chair and pointed the gun at her. "Go on. You didn't think I'd give you my gun now did you? Be creative, find something."

 

Ashlyn stood and walked to the table, she took her time and looked all over the place. She saw that her gun and knife were on the kitchen counter but she also knew he wouldn't let her get it. Ashlyn could feel the hard metal of Travis' gun in her back. She continued to walk but in a split second she spinned around and grabbed onto the gun. She wasn't able to remove it from his hands, but she was however able to wrestle him to ground. 

 

The entire Krieger family watched the two wrestle around on the ground for the gun. They were still bound to their chairs but were pouring all of their efforts into getting out. They could see that Ashlyn was at a huge disadvantage because of Travis' sneak attack earlier. 

 

Ashlyn managed to get on top of Travis and nailed him in the face with her fist. She tried to pull the gun away but his grip was still tight. Travis leaned up and quickly head butted her, causing her head to instantly pound and a few dark spots to appear in her vision. She stumbled back and Travis capitalized on it by punching her twice in the stomach and getting on top of her. He fisted his hand in her shirt and struck her in the face, he tried again but she grabbed his hand and bit down hard. He yanked his hand away screaming in pain. Ashlyn tackled him to the ground and they wrestled some more until a gunshot rang through the house. 

 

The entire house went silent as they tried to see who was the injured party between Ashlyn and Travis. 

 

"Ashlyn!" Ali screamed, she was finally able to undue the ropes from her arms and freed herself from the chair. But at the same time she saw Ashlyn fall backwards with an ever growing blood stain growing and seeping through her shirt. 

 

Travis was taking a while to regain his bearings after his and Ashlyn's fight. Ali sprung from her seat and ran into the kitchen and grabbed the gun that Travis put when he knocked Ashlyn out earlier. She went back into the living room and pointed it dead at Travis. 

 

"Put it down Ali, before you do something you regret." Travis warned. He stood slowly with the gun still in hands and blood splatters on his shirt.

 

"Shut up! You shot her, you shot her." Ali said with tears spilling from her eyes. 

 

Travis took slow steps closer to her, "She's gonna be fine, just give me the gun." He said in the best calming voice he could muster. 

 

Ali shook her head no and Travis lunged at her. When Ali saw him lunge, she pulled the trigger three times and heard Travis' lifeless body hit the floor. She dropped the gun with a whimper and knelt down next to Ashlyn who was looking paler by the minute. 

 

"Hey baby, I need you to stay awake for me." Ali choked out. 

 

"I'm sorry Alex. I put you through this hell, you didn't deserve it." Ashlyn said out of breath. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I never wanted to."

 

"Shhh it's okay Ash." Ali said and moved hair out of her face. 

 

"I loved you so much Alex, I still do. But I'm so sorry. I'm glad it's me here and not you." Ashlyn gave a sad smile and coughed. 

 

"I love you too baby." Ali smiled through her tears, "You're gonna be okay."

 

Ken broke free of his restraints and called 911, he gently moved Ali out of the way and put pressure on Ashlyn's wound. Ashlyn's face tensed up and she immediately let out a pained groan. 

 

"Hang in there Ashlyn, help is on the way." Ken encouraged. Debb and Kyle also freed themselves as well and moved closer to them. 

 

Ashlyn gave a chuckle that sounded gurgled, "I'm tired Ken, so tired." Ashlyn's eyes started drooping closed.

 

"Keep those eyes open, talk to me." Ken pressed.

 

"Ashlyn please just hang in there, please." Ali sobbed. 

 

"Don't cry, you shouldn't cry." Ashlyn tried to reach up and wipe Ali's tears away but didn't have the strength to do so. "You sh-" Ashlyn said but then stopped as her eyes closed. Ken tried to stop the blood but it wasn't working. 

 

"Ashlyn? ASHLYN!" Ali yelled. "Dad what's wrong with her?! ASHLYN!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on another update....but I probably won't finish today :l


	37. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!! :D

The EMTs burst through the front door and took over for Ken. Two stayed with Ashlyn and the other two went to Travis.

 

"What happened?" One EMT asked as he continued to work. 

 

"She was shot in the chest by that man over there." Ken answered. 

 

"Guys we have a gunshot wound to the chest, she's still breathing but we need to take her, now!"

 

"Chief, this one is dead. There's nothing we can do." 

 

"Grab your things and let's go."

 

The EMTs strapped Ashlyn into the gurney and rushed her over into the ambulance. Ali quickly followed after them.

 

"I need to go with her, she needs me please." Ali begged.

 

"Ma'am I'm sorry but we need to leave." the EMT said. 

 

"Please, I'm begging you." Ali pleaded with tears falling. 

 

The EMT contemplated leaving her, but the look in Ali's eyes changed his mind. "C'mon"

 

Ali climbed into the ambulance and held onto Ashlyn's hand while the EMTs cut off Ashlyn's blood soaked shirt. Ashlyn's skin was deathly pale and covered in blood and deep purple bruises, it was an image Ali would've liked to forget. They worked quickly and carefully on her until the heart monitor started beeping erratically. 

 

"What's happening?! What's happening to her?!" Ali yelled frantically. 

 

"She's crashing," the EMT called out, "I need some IVs, the Defibrillator, and gauze to stop this bleeding!"

 

The rest of the ride to the hospital was a blur to Ali as she watched them work quickly on Ashlyn's limp body. The amount of blood everywhere was sickening and horrifying. She didn't know what to do except cry into her hands until they reached the hospital. 

 

\-----

 

They had already taken Ashlyn into surgery a few hours ago. She spent those hours pacing back and forth, mumbling nonsense to herself, and almost successfully worrying herself half to death. Since Ali's clothing was covered in blood, the hospital head gave her a change of hospital scrubs. Her family finally came into the waiting room after what seemed like an eternity to Ali, and immediately engulfed them in a tight embrace. Kyle already had his cut stitched up with gauze stuck to it, he was the last to let go of her. 

 

Some hours into their wait, the police came to get Ali's statement of what happened at the house. Once they finished, Ali went back to the waiting room and fell into her father's side and let out her sobs once more. He held her tightly and whispered comforting words in her ear. 

 

\------

 

"Excuse me, but you all are here for the victim; Ashlyn Harris?" The doctor said walking towards the Krieger family. The doctor looked dead tired but had a firm and remorseful look as he stopped in front of them. 

 

When Ali saw him she stood with her family eagerly awaiting the news.

 

"I'm sorry to inform you that-"

 

Ali didn't need to hear the rest of the doctor's sentence she knew what happened. Everything blurred out as she crumpled into her father and began bawling her eyes out uncontrollably. Ken held her tightly and tried to get her to calm down. Ali's world came crashing down as she cried, she'd lost Ashlyn.

 

Ali felt a shaking motion and someone calling her. 

 

"Alex, Sweetheart you need to wake up." The voice said. 

 

Ali was pulled from her dream to see her dad lightly shaking her, "Ashlyn? Is she okay? What happened?"

 

"Honey the doctor is coming to tell us." Debb said with a squeeze to her arm for comfort.

 

"Hello I'm Dr.Nicholson, I am the lead surgeon on Ashlyn." Dr.Nicholson introduced.

 

"Is she okay." Ali asked assertively but in a small voice, she was afraid of the same answer as the one in her dream.

 

"She is okay for now. She made it out of surgery fine, she had a few bruised ribs, the bullet punctured her lung and made some chaos within her body, a lot of blood loss and a nasty concussion. But we fixed everything and now the hard part is recovery." Dr.Nicholson imformed.

 

"Can we see her?" Ken asked.

 

"Yes ya'll can, follow me." Dr.Nicholson led the way back to Ashlyn's recovery room. "I was also wondering if you all could fill me in on Ashlyn."

 

"Anything you need doc." Kyle answered. 

 

"Well, we don't know anything about her. We only know her name from some of the EMTs hearing you call her that, but other than that, she literally has no records on file." Dr.Nicholson asked.

 

"She's lived a very hidden life but we can fill you in on what we know." Ken answered.

 

Dr.Nicholson nodded and stopped in front of the hospital room. "I recommend only one person in at a time, maybe in the morning you all can go in at once. I'll come by later to check on her, and a nurse will come by with paperwork for her."

 

The family thanked him and pushed Ali forward.

 

"You should go in first, I'm sure she'd like the first face she sees to be you." Debb smiled.

 

Ali gave each a hug and walked into the room. Ashlyn laid in the bed, eyes closed almost peacefully, but with a bunch of tubes running from one place to another, and the constant beeping from each. Ali pulled one of the chairs close to the bed and brushed some hair from face.

 

"Hey baby, you did so well in surgery." Ali said with a cracking voice. She kissed Ashlyn's cheek and tried not to let her tears fall but was unsuccessful. "I'm sorry Ash, I'm so so sorry. If I'd just listened to you, you wouldn't be in this position." Ali placed her face into Ashlyn's good side and started sobbing once more. She felt a warm hand gently brush the side of her head, Ali looked up and was met with the beautiful brown eyes she adored.

 

"Didn't I tell you not to cry." Ashlyn said looking down at her with a tired smile.

 

"Oh Ashlyn" Ali said and moved up to cup her face and gently kiss her, "I'm so glad you're okay."

 

"I wouldn't leave you in this world alone." Ashlyn smiled once more, "Can you give me the water."

 

Ali nodded and quickly took the cup, poured water inside, placed a straw inside, and held it to Ashlyn's lips. Ashlyn nearly emptied the full cup before she pulled away. 

 

"Something's on your mind? What is it?" Ashlyn asked, she noticed the look Ali was giving her; joy and guilt.

 

"This is all my fault. I should've listened to you and let you handle everything, but instead I almost got everyone killed. I treated you like crap the entire day, and I didn't even think about how hard everything was on you." Ali slumped her head down. To say Ali felt like crap for the decisions she made, shoukd be the biggest understatement of the day. No matter how she looked at, all of this was her fault. 

 

"I don't care about that, I'd protect you no matter what." Ashlyn answered. "I promised you that because I really do love you. I'd do it all over again for you if I had to."

 

"I don't deserve you, at all."

 

"And I don't deserve you, but here we are." Ashlyn squeezed Ali's hand, "What about Travis? Did he get away?"

 

Ali shook her head, "He's dead, after he shot you, I broke free and shot him three times. I've never used a gun before but I....I've never killed anyone but I wanted to help you. I wanted to step up and protect us the way you did. I couldn't forgive him for what he put us through."

 

"I'm sorry I made you do that." Ashlyn apologized, "Even for someone like me, killing never got easier. I always detached myself from reality and thought of them to be less than human. I'm glad that you interfered though, I don't think I could bear to hurt Emir. He's a good man."

 

"You're a great person too."

 

"I'm a killer, Ali. That's all I know how to do, but I'm ready to change. I have been for a while. I guess I just needed someone like you to come around and help me." Ashlyn smiled. 

 

"You were a paid killer, but that's not you anymore and it doesn't define you. You've already started to change, and I'd be happy to help." Ali smiled back. 

 

"I love you Ali, I don't think I've ever felt this way for anyone before." Ashlyn admitted. "Even when you didn't want to see or talk to me anymore, I still wanted to be near you, protect you, and love you. I couldn't will myself to really let you go. Selfish, right?" Ashlyn chuckled, "But if I'm honest, I'd always be selfish when it comes to you."

 

"And I love you too, if not more, if possible." Ali replied, "That day when I found out about everything, I couldn't really let you go either. Whenever I thought about you, I was so conflicted. I saw the things you did in your past-"

 

"I'm really sorry you had to find out like that, I wish that my past was different." Ashlyn cut in with a sad expression. 

 

Ali shook her head and continued, "Even though I found out like that, the amount of love I had for you-still have for you was literally fighting me not to leave. It was struggle, an immense struggle to leave that house and not contact you in some way." Ali smiled and held her have out for Ashlyn to see. "It's also why I never got rid of the ring you gave me. It felt like I'd lose a part of you if I did. So I guess you're not the only selfish one."

 

"I know I've said it probably a million times, but god I love you." Ashlyn said with a tired but large grin. 

 

Ali leaned down and gently kissed her, "I love you too." She mumbled on Ashlyn's lips. 

 

Ashlyn brought one of her hands to cup the side of Ali's face and lightly deepened the kiss. "I missed this so much, and I'd really hate to cut our time short but I'm tired and really just want to sleep."

 

Ali kissed her forehead and took a seat next to the bed, "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." 

 

"I know you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not cruel ya'll ;) Ash is a'okay


	38. The Dinner pt.1 - Battle Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little smut, but not too much.

**6 Days Later, Ali's POV**

 

Ali was busy making sure everything was in place for Ashlyn on her first day back. The hospital released Ashlyn but said it'd be best if someone stayed with her for a while. Ali instantly and readily agreed to it, and was now driving herself crazy cleaning everything that was already clean. She hadbrought Ashlyn'sclothes toher house and packed them inside drawers. Even though Ashlyn had been in her home before on more than one occasion, Ali wanted everything perfect for her. 

 

The doorbell rang as Ali was dusting the shelves for the third time that morning. She quickly tossed the duster back were it belonged and opened the door to see her dad and Ashlyn. 

 

"Alrgiht Alex, this one is all yours now. Don't forget that if you need anything you can call me or your mom." Ken informed. 

 

"Thanks dad, and I will." Ali said, she gently wrapped her arm around Ashlyn's waist and greeted her with a kiss. "Hey baby." Ashlyn just smiled into it and placed her hand over Ali's. 

 

Ken smiled at their interaction and began to leave until he remembered something, "Oh yes, Alex, don't forget your mom, Kyle, and I are coming over to have a family dinner. Ashlyn we want you there too."

 

"Don't worry dad, I remembered. And I'll make sure Ashlyn doesn't leap out the window to avoid it." she joked. 

 

Ashlyn mocked disdain and turned to Ken, "I'll be here sir."

 

"Now that that's settled, I'll see you two ladies in the evening." Ken waved before getting into his car and leaving. 

 

Ashlyn closed the front door and slumped on the couch with a groan, Ali came and say on the armrest and patted Ashlyn back with a few rubs. "Babe what's wrong?"

 

"You're telling me you don't know why your dad wants to have dinner as a family." Ashlyn questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"Mmm well maybe it's because we haven't been together as a family in a while. And with what happened about a week ago, I don't blame him. I'd want to cherish these times as a family as well." Ali answered. 

 

"That may be half of it, but while I was at the hospital the doctor would always ask questions because I have no file. Your dad would always try to answer but drew blanks because he really doesn't know much about me other than the fact my parents died." Ashlyn pointed out. 

 

"So?"

 

"So, what I'm saying is, your dad wants to have dinner with us to find out what exactly happened last week. He wants to know what the reason was for Travis doing that to ya'll." Ashlyn explained. 

 

"Oh" Ali said in realization. "Well I can't just cancel, you have to tell them."

 

"I know that. It just doesn't get easier no matter how many times I explain it to someone." Ashlyn added. 

 

"It'll be fine because I'll be there with you every step of the way." Ali said with a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sure you already know where everything is, but if you don't, call me and I'll let you know. Now I have to go shopping for some groceries and then you can help me cook when I get back."

 

Ashlyn nodded before giving her a goodbye kiss. 

 

\-----

 

Ali entered the grocery store with a mental shopping list already prepared. She was gathering a few of the items she'd need when she saw a familar face. 

 

"Ty, hey." Ali said with a small hug. 

 

"Hey Al."

 

How've you been?"

 

"I've been better. My dad got hurt somehow and now I've had to spearhead the entire company. I don't know how he does it, but I'm beat." Travis chuckled while scratching the back of his neck. 

 

"I'm sorry to hear that" Ali sympathized with a squeeze to his arm, "I hope he feels better." Ali did hope that Mr.Landin would get better, but since she took some time off of work because of the accident with Travis, she had a lot of time to converse with Ashlyn about some things she didn't know about her boss. And what she did learn about him was nothing to be proud of, the man was a immoral crook. 

 

"Thanks, I'll let him know you said that. I'll catch you around Al." Ty said before leaving her to do her shopping. 

Ali finished up her shopping and returned home. Although she would have love some help from Ashlyn worth the grocery bags, Ashlyn was injured and she'd have to miss out on Ashlyn's chivalrous ways. Ali carried the bags into house and onto the kitchen counter. She was about to call for Ashlyn but heard the shower running, so she let her be and started on prepping dinner. Ali seasoned the chicken and vegetables before placing them in the oven, she put potatoes in boiling water and set a timer to come back and check on the food.

 

Ali entered her bedroom to see Ashlyn getting dressed, she stared longer than she should have because Ashlyn noticed. Ali's eyes were glued to Ashlyn's torso with a stare of hard concentration. Ashlyn followed her look and gave a soft chuckle.

 

"How did I not ever notice these?" Ali asked with surprise but also with shame for not noticing them before. 

 

"I guess you're not talking about my tattoos, huh?" Ashlyn lamely joked. 

 

"No, Ash." Ali answered. "The scars on your body." 

 

Ashlyn had scars that detailed her body, they were plenty but not too many. It told Ashlyn's story if you knew her. They were momentos from every job she did, everytime she put her body on the line, there was a scar to show for it. They kept her from forgetting any detail of the job, of who she'd killed, and lengths taken to do so. 

 

Ashlyn picked up her shirt and began putting it on, but Ali placed a gentle hand on her arm. 

 

"You don't have to hide them from me." Ali said. 

 

Ashlyn's arms dropped back down to her sides, "You're not disgusted with them? With me?"

 

Ali shook her head no, "I could never, your past is your past. And although you have to carry these with you forever, it shows you survived."

 

"I hurt people, Alex. How was that surviving?" Ashlyn asked in confusion. 

 

"That may be true, but you survived by escaping Travis. You defied what he wanted because it wasn't who you were anymore. You took a risk by doing what you had to do in order to protect the people you cared for." Ali explained and placed a warm hand on one of the scars. "These marks may be permanent but they end here, the amount won't continue to grow, you're done with that part of you life." Ali leaned up to kiss her softly. Although it was a soft kiss it invoked all of Ali's feelings for Ashlyn. 

 

Ashlyn certainly felt it and kissed back deeply with passion, holding Ali's face with her hands. Ali was about to break the kiss until Ashlyn crushed her to her own body, which happened to be one of Ali's weaknesses; especially when she was partially clothed. Ali let out a low moan and let Ashlyn dominate the kiss. 

 

Ashlyn lifted Ali up and carried her over to the bed before laying her on her back. She positioned herself between Ali's legs, bracing herself on her hands and knees and kissed her senseless again. She ran her hands up Ali's shirt before pulling it off and raining open mouthed kiss over her chest. She sat back on her heels, pulling Ali with her for the purpose of unhooking her bra and tossing it before laying her back down.

 

"Ash there's food in the oven, not to mention you just left the hospital." Ali hinted weakly as a signal to postpone their growingly sexual escapade. 

 

Ashlyn looked down at her and shook her head, "Forget the food, and I'm fine." she lowered herself once more to gently caress Ali's breast. She ran the pads of her thumbs across her nipples, fully captivated with them. She squeezed Ali's breasts and placed kisses on the undersides. Once her nipples perked up, Ashlyn covered one of the taut peaks with her mouth. 

 

Ali moaned loudly at the touch and threaded her fingers into the blonde's hair. Her resolve earlier was easily slipping away. They hadn't been intimate in a while and Ali missed her touch, the emotions, understanding, and the vulnerability that they shared in moments like these. "Baby please." Ali said in almost a whisper.

 

Ashlyn leaned back once again to take in Ali's beauty, she didn't understand how she was lucky enough to call Ali her own. Ali's hair was splayed around on the pillows, her cheeks carried a soft pink glow, her eyes were dark with lust, and her body was perfect in Ashlyn's eyes, nothing could match it. She smiled to herself and slipped her fingers into the waistband of Ali's pants and started moving her fingers in random patterns that only she could understand. When she heard Ali let out a frustrated whine, she removed her pants without another thought. It wasn't frantic or lust filled, it was slow. Ashlyn wanted to take her time, Ali was one of a kind, and she didn't want to just have sex, she wanted to show Ali her love for her, the appreciation she has for her, and the utmost respect she deserves.

 

Once she removed Ali's pants, she pressed a kiss to her navel and removed her panties. She backed away and stood to slowly remove the only article of clothing she had on; sweat pants. "I want to feel you Alex." Ashlyn purred in a low voice as she lowered her body back on Ali and grinded their hips together. Ali encircled her legs around Ashlyn's waist and grinded her hips slowly in a way to envoke a fire in Ashlyn. 

 

"God, Ash baby, I need you. I need you inside me now." Ali said in a demanding but not a ordering tone. 

 

Ashlyn just smiled in response before capturing her love's lips in a deep kiss as she slid her hands down to the place where Ali wanted her most.

 

\-----

 

After making love over and over, they laid spent in the bed, under the covers. Ashlyn was on her back while Ali laid half on her and half on the bed, with her head on Ashlyn's chest. Ali ran her hand up and down Ashlyn's torso but her touch did not reach her breast.

 

"Babe, I think we did it plenty." Ashlyn chuckled, she was always ready to pleasure Ali, but at this point she needed a breather.

 

"Not that, silly." Ali laughed with a light slap to her side. "I love your scars, they're not fading or going away, but they're a part of you and there's nothing about you that I hate or wish were different. They tell your story and I think that's amazing."

 

Ashlyn brought Ali closer but didn't say anything, she could sense that Ali had more to say.

 

"They're like battle scars. It doesn't matter how you got them, because they show your hardships and struggles. They tell a story that is nothing like a fairytail, and has many bumps in the road but also shows you grow and blossom as a wonderful person. It led you to me and I'm forever greatful for that. Bevause you've changed me as a person, you've made me reevaluate some aspects of my life and see them in a different light. I love you and your past, but most of all I love your present and our future." Ali finished with a soft kiss to Ashlyn's most recent scar from Travis on her chest. 

 

Ashlyn was darn near tears from Ali's statement, she didn't know what to say or how to respond without getting choked up. She settled for wrapping both arms around the woman she loves to the world and back, and pulled her to rest fully on her. She tilted Ali's head up for a kiss before pulling away, "Battle scars, I like the sound of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted a little bit of cutesy in this one :)


	39. The Dinner pt.2 - Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is that update I promised. I accidentally forgot my cell phone passcode and had to get my phone factory reseted. Thus losing all my chapters and stuff. :'( But I somehow recovered it and was able to rewrite this chapter. :D

Ali finally put the finishing touches on dinner after Ali had to pry Ashlyn away from sneaking tastes every now and when Ali left to set the table. Once Ali was done with the table, Ashlyn laid each dish in the middle of the table. 

 

They had about 20 minutes tops before Ali's family came over, and had the air conditioning not on, Ashlyn would've been sweating bullets. To say Ashlyn wasn't a nervous wreck would be a complete understatement. She was beginning to freak out about the reaction Ali's parents would have, because she basically put them through hell for a day. What if they called the police? Or thought she was a monster? She knew Ali was there for her, and honestly couldn't have been more happier, but there was that underlying factor of fear and rejection from Ali's parents. After all, how do you explain that you used to kill people. 

 

Ali could easily see how nervous Ashlyn was from the amount of fidgeting she was doing, and the she sported a look of being deep in though. She had already let Ashlyn know that she'd be there for her, but Ashlyn was a bit of a worrywart anyways. Ali found it adorable. She walked back into the kitchen and retrieved anxiety medication from the cupboard that she always had in case Ashlyn had a panic attack or an anxiety break. She grabbed a bottle of water and the correct dosage before handing it over to Ashlyn.

 

"Here."

 

Ashlyn gave her a look as if she didn't need it, but failed with flying colors.

 

"Ashlyn, take it. You look like you're ready to jump out of the window and leave. Not to mention you keep picking at your fingernails like there's a scab." Ali reasoned.

 

Ashlyn nodded and took the medication with gratitude. "What would do without you?"

 

"Jump out the window." Ali joked and kissed her. "But honestly, you'll never have to know." she finished with much seriousness. Just then the doorbell rang, Ali gave her a quick peck before opening the door and letting her parents in. They hugged, kissed, and said hello before going over to Ashlyn to do the same.

 

"I made roasted bbq chicken, roasted vegetables and garlic mashed potatoes. I hope that's okay?" Ali asked.

 

"Yasss B, yasss." Kyle exclaimed, he rubbed his hands together, gave Ali a kiss on the cheek and walked to the table. Debb laughed at her son's behavior.

 

\------

 

They were all seated and had already dug into the meal Ali prepared. Ashlyn was feeling a lot better than she had earlier, and was engaging in conversations around the table. They were halfway through their meal when Ken cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Once he obtained it, he spoke. 

 

"So Ashlyn I'm glad that you're feeling great and recovering well." Ken started. "But I'm just going to be blunt here and ask who was that man a week ago?" 

 

Ken's question captivated everyone at the table, some more than others but nonetheless ear catching. It wasn't surprising, seeing as how no one really asked. Maybe it was because they didn't want to hear or even think of the possibility that Ashlyn or their daughter could be the reason behind it. 

 

"Uhm, that man, his name was Travis." Ashlyn started. Earlier she felt confident with the help of Ali and her medication, but now she felt like the nervous wreck she started out as. She stared holes into her plate, trying to find the right words to explain the situation with. She instantly felt Ali's hand wrap around her own in a comforting hold. She looked up to meet the light brown eyes that held so much courage, respect and love for her, that alone gave Ashlyn the push she needed. 

 

"Travis was my late boss or mentor, which ever you want to label it as."

 

Debb let out an audible gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. Ken's eyes immediately hardened, making it hard to find any speck of emotion within them. Kyle hid his emotions well and say patiently for the explanation. 

 

Ashlyn sensed the immediate change at the table but continued anyways. "When my parents and grandmother died, my relationship with my brother was more than strained to say the least. I wasn't in the right sense of mind at the time, and a strong father like figure came around; Travis. He took care of me and ultimately gave me what was taken away from me at such a young age; my family."

 

Ken blew out loud breath, "Travis was your mentor. The man that held us captive in my home, was your mentor."

 

Ashlyn could tell by his voice he was teetering on the edge of exploding on her. She didn't know how to answer him except with a nod. 

 

"Why? Why did you put us through that?" Debb asked with such a heartbroken voice, it almost killed her. 

 

"I..I didn't mean to. I was attempting to leave something that I spent a majority of my life in. But everything became so volatile, it turned into something I couldn't manage. I'm deeply and forever sorry for what I put you all through because of my actions." Ashlyn apologized, she was sorry, she couldn't imagine being in their shoes during that event.

 

"I feel like you're not telling us the full story." Ken pointed out. "If you're just in real estate, why would that man hold us at gun point, threaten us, talk about you shooting us, and him shooting you. I'm pretty sure real estate is that mafia like."

 

And there it was, the question that had her nervous. It was hard enough explaining to Ali when she found out. She just hoped they would hear her out and let her finish. 

 

"I never worked for real estate."

 

"What do you mean? Ali told us you did, you told us." Debb said genuinely confused. 

 

"I lied. I used to be a mercenary, contact killer, work for hire, whichever is easier to understand." Ashlyn admitted lowly. The shame could be heard in her voice, there was nothing in that part of her life that was anything to be proud of. She couldn't even keep eye contact with them without feeling like a liar. 

 

"You do what?" Debb asked in fear and misunderstanding. "Alex, Sweetheart, tell me she's kidding, that can't be possible. You only see that in movies." she asked frantically. 

 

Ali squeezed her hand tighter, signaling that she was going to speak. "Mom, dad, it's true. She lied about working in real estate, Travis attacked us because Ashlyn wanted to step away from the business."

 

"Oh my god, oh my god." All the color drained from Debb's face, she looked as if she was on the verge of fainting. "Alex, this can't be true."

 

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it is." Ashlyn agreed. 

 

"Be quiet!!! We welcomed you into our home, our family. And all this time you've been lying to our faces!" Debb raised her voice. "You don't have to right to talk to us, you're nothing more than a murderer!"

 

Ashlyn flinched with each word that came out of Debb's mouth almost as if it burned her. Her last statement tore Ashlyn up on the inside, but she had to stay strong and continue. Once it was all explained, then she'd allow herself to cry in the confides of solitude. 

 

"You're right, I don't have the right to talk you. I won't try and act like me taking a bullet should make you all feel like you're forever in debt to me, because I know this was my fault."

 

"Ash it wasn't your fault." Ali cut in. 

 

Ashlyn shook her head, "Indirectly it was. I don't control Travis' actions, but I knew the nature of his character and I didn't handle it well. I dragged this on hoping that it would play out in my favor, but it only showed how selfish I was and caused it to blow up in everyone's faces. That wasn't fair."

 

Kyle would sat there not intervening because he already knew all of this when Ali informed him that day. He did however soften at the sincerity in Ashlyn's voice. He could hear how sorry she was, even if saying sorry wasn't enough.

 

"You've killed people and tricked us into letting you near our family. You've reeked havoc on this family and possibly others, and you expect me to just accept your apology and everything's fine?" Ken said, his voice was still calm but anyone could tell that he was brimming to the top with anger. 

 

"I'm not asking any of you to ever accept my apology, I don't think I could of I was in your position. I'm asking if you could forgive me." Ashlyn spoke. "I can't use the excuse of being misguided in my youth, but I want you to know that I was trying to leave. I was trying to change who I was and with the help of Ali, I was able to. For the first time in my life I can finally say I'm free, I don't have to hurt anyone anymore. And I know what I've done has already caused it's damage, but I can assure you that no matter how long it takes, I will work for your forgiveness." 

 

Ali could see her father's anger begin to dissipate at the honesty and sincerity in Ashlyn's voice, and the words she spoke as well. Debb's resolve was fading as well the more she heard Ashlyn speak.

 

"I know how it feels to be lied to, and betrayed. I know what it's like to ruin lives, and to also have my own ruined. But I also know what it's like to start to rebuild. To hear from others on how to fix the problems and lies that you built your foundation on. To feel what it's like to almost have your world come down you. I've been through hell, and I've put people through hell, I can't take it back, and I'll live with it my entire life, but I'll sure hell work for your forgiveness, honesty and respect again." Ashlyn finished. She felt a weight come off her shoulders, and man did it feel good. Even though Ali's parents did not flat out say that they accepted her past, she couldn't help but be relieved that she said all she needed to.

 

Ali held onto Ashlyn's hand for support as she spoke, "Ashlyn told me everything a while ago, I couldn't believe it at first but I still loved her nonetheless. I didn't like the way she did things but I could understand why. She needed help, and wanted to change, and it turned out that I was one of her moving factors for it. I forgave her already, that's why I'm still by her side. I love Ashlyn, past and all. If you all cannot, it's fine. I don't need ya'll approval, and no, me nor Ashlyn are trying to drive a wedge between this family. I just want you all to know that I support Ashlyn, with or without your consent. But it would mean a lot to both Ashlyn and I if you guys could consider it."

 

Ken wiped his mouth with the napkin provided during dinner and stood. "I...Alex, I'm sure you know how I'm feeling right now. And I'm sure you know how difficult it is to stomach this....this situation. I can't say I'm okay with this situation but I need to go home and think before I say something that I regret. Thank you for dinner Alex." He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before walking outside. 

 

Debb just shook her head, not in a disapproving way, but just to try and wrap her mind around the entire situation. "I need time Sweetheart. I don't know what else to say other than that." She enveloped Ali in a tight hug and kissed the side of her cheek. "Please be careful Honey. I hope you know what you're doing." she whispered into her daughter's ear before exiting the home. 

 

"I forgive you Ashlyn. To be honest I already had the day Alex told me about you. I had an inkling that you weren't just trying to dupe my sister in order to kill her boss. I can see how much you care for her and our family. I get that you don't like using the fact that you got shot as an excuse, but it's not an excuse. I saw it as a declaration and a vow to protect what you loved. You could've shot one of us like Travis wanted, but instead you chose to fight." Kyle said with a smile. "I understand how sorry you are for how things happened, and I'm not going to hold it against you."

 

"Thank you, Kyle. Really, it means a lot." Ashlyn replied. 

 

"How lucky am I that I have an incredible brother like you?" Ali said in an adoring voice while pulling him into a hug. 

 

"Damn lucky B." Kyle said as he kissed the top of her head. He turned to Ashlyn with a grin, "Bring it in, you're a part of this as well." Ashlyn willingly joined into the hug. They embraced for a whole before Kyle pulled away. "Don't worry about mom and dad they'll come around, they know what's best for you B, and that's Ashlyn. Now if ya'll excuse me, Luna is missing her daddy."

 

They said their goodbyes and took on the task of cleaning up the table, wrap up leftovers, and wash the dishes. After they finished that, they showered and got ready for bed. They climbed into their normal places in bed. Ali could tell that something was going through Ashlyn's mind, it was almost as if she sensed it. 

 

"What's on your mind, baby?" Ali asked and propped herself up on her elbow.

 

"Dinner."

 

"You said what you needed to say."

 

"I don't want you to be estranged from your parents because of me, it wouldn't be fair." Ashlyn replied glumly. 

 

"That's their decision Ash. If I do what they want, I'll be miserable without you. But if I do what is good for the both of us, I'll be happy, we'll both be happy. I don't live my life everyday to please my parents, you know." Ali explained. "It'll sick of they don't support my decision of you, but I'll live."

 

"I know but I can't help but feel responsible for any problems that might arise between ya'll." Ashlyn said. 

 

Ali smacked Ashlyn's bicep rather hard. 

 

"Oww! Alex what was that for?" Ashlyn yelped.

 

"Stop thinking that you're nothing more than a problem. You're a great person, for me and others, that's all that matters, Ash. You need to learn how to love yourself, you're more than enough." Ali said with compassion as she lightly stroked Ashlyn's cheek. 

 

"I do love myself, Alex. I just can't help but think negatively about myself sometimes. I haven't done that much good in my life, so I guess that's where it all stems from." Ashlyn mumbled. 

 

"Hey." Ali held Ashlyn's face in her hands and turned her to face her. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're a great person, a wonderful person. You have people that love you, like Sandra, Richie, Kyle, and me. I love you Ashlyn, and you're important. Don't ever think that you aren't."

 

Ashlyn leaned in and softly kissed her girlfriend, "How lucky am I tho have a wonderful girlfriend like you?"

 

"Damn lucky, baby. The same could be said for me as well." Ali answered and kissed her back, before snuggling into Ashlyn's side and let Ashlyn hug her closer. They both fell to a peaceful slumber in each other's arms.


	40. Forgiveness

The days following the dinner were quiet on Ali's parent's end. To be honest Ashlyn wasn't surprised, when they left it seemed as though they were having more conflict with themselves than at Ashlyn. Ali didn't take her parent's "cold shoulder" to heart, she knew it was a very difficult subject to understand and process. She'd give them all the time they needed.

 

It wasn't hard for Ali to transition back into work because Mr.Landin had no idea that she was involved with Travis. He thought that she was left in the dark while dating Ashlyn. He also didn't know that Travis was dead. He did however still have an immense amount of fear for Ashlyn, and although he would rather not have her in his company's building, he was entirely too scared to stop her. Ashlyn noticed and used it to her advantage whenever she wanted to drop by and see her girlfriend. Even though Mr.Landin was afraid of Ashlyn, Ashlyn still resigned from her position at the company. 

 

It'd taken a good week before Ali's parents finally reached out to them to meet up. Ali was back at work in a meeting when Ashlyn came in and pulled her aside.

 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ali I need to talk to you. It's important." Ashlyn said with a slight smile. 

 

"Sorry guys, I need to take this." Ali said to her friends before leaving the room with Ashlyn. 

 

"No problem Al." Hope replied. 

 

Once the door closed, Megan spoke, "They are so going to fuck right now."

 

Sydney laughed but nodded, "I know right." Kelley joined in as well and even got Alex, Tobin, and Hope giggling. Whitney shook her head at her friends crude behavior. 

 

\-----

 

"Hey, what was so important?" Ali asked. 

 

"Your parents called me. They said they want to meet up, at that sandwich place by their house." Ashlyn replied. 

 

"Okay, let me grab my purse and we'll go."

 

"Alright I'll be down in the car." Ashlyn informed before going down to the parking garage. 

 

\-----

 

Both women were nervous while walking into the sandwich shop, they didn't know what to expect. Ashlyn had all of the worst case scenarios spinning through her, some of which were completely illogical, but it didn't stop her from thinking that way. 

 

Ali could always tell that Ashlyn needed a bit more encouragement and reassurance than most in some circumstances. She was always ready to give it, but even herself thought of bad scenarios. Although she said that she didn't need her parent's approval about Ashlyn, she couldn't imagine a world without her parents backing her up or being in her life. 

 

"Is gonna be okay, I know it is." Ali mumbled to herself. Ashlyn heard her and hoped for the same result. 

 

The couple walked in hand in hand over to where Ali's parents sat. Ashlyn gave Ali a kiss to her temple to calm Ali's nerves, but deep down it was more so for Ashlyn's own comfort. Ali got her parents attention, it was a little awkward because Ken and Debb only hugged their daughter and gave Ashlyn a little sideways glance before sitting back down. They ordered some food and once it came, they started the conversation they came for. 

 

"We took some time to think about the entire situation with Alex and you." Ken started.

 

"It definitely wasn't easy." Debb added.

 

"Why was it so hard, mom?" Ali asked and took a bite of her sandwich. 

 

"You know why, it's not everyday you hear your daughter is dating a murderer or past murderer." Debb said with some snark in her tone. 

 

Ashlyn cringed a bit but didn't let it show, she knew Debb was just voicing her anger and it was normal. She just hoped that Debb wouldn't make it a constant habit. 

 

"Real mature mom."

 

"What your mom is saying, Alex, it's just that this is a lot to digest. But we've each come to our own terms on how we want to accept the situation." Ken clarified. 

 

"Okay, but can you guys at least act like Ashlyn is here and not ignore her as if you didn't see her." Ali pointed out. 

 

"Of course sweetheart." Debb said, Ken nodded in agreement. 

 

Ali nodded, "So where do ya'll stand on my relationship with Ashlyn?"

 

Ken looked to his wife, allowing  her to speak first. 

 

"I'm going to be honest with you sweetheart. I don't like it, she's not trustworthy. She literally built your entire relationship on lies. I don't believe this is a healthy relationship for you or anyone for that matter. I believe Ty would've been a better choice than Ashlyn. At least he was honest." Debb stated.

 

Ashlyn let out a snort at Debb's words. She wanted to keep quiet unless they asked her something, but Debb's statement was full of flaws that Ashlyn just couldn't help but find funny.

 

Debb sure did notice Ashlyn's snort and turned to her. "I'm sorry, Ashlyn, but I don't think I ever said anything funny." she said matter of fact.

 

"Ty was an obsessive prick, who had a father that was nothing more than a glorified thief, killer, and liar. Not to mention Ty did whatever his father asked of him, whether he actually knew what he was doing or not." Ashlyn said. "The fact that you think Ty is better than me, is an insult. Because I have nothing but the utmost love for your daughter."

 

"And why should I believe anything that comes out of the mouth of a liar itself?" Debb said with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Because I owned up to it. I wouldn't be here if Alex didn't mean everything to me. When Travis attacked yall, I could've easily left without a trace, never call or contact anyone here and just disappear. But I didn't because Alex is all I need. She's all I'd ever need." Ashlyn said with conviction. 

 

Debb cleared her throat not knowing what else to say. She turned to her husband for him to speak. 

 

Ken cleared his throat before speaking. "My decision is quite different from your mother's actually. I know I came off as a huge jerk last week, but I've had the entire week to process everything. Firstly, I want to apologize to you Ashlyn. I know you didn't mean for things to end up the way they did, and even when it did, you still fought to change it. You tried to protect everyone you could, and for that, I can't thank you enough." Ken smiled with his hand extended. 

 

Ashlyn gladly shook his hand and returned the smile. "I would do anything to keep ya'll safe."

 

"I'm glad you would. My second decision is that I accept yalls relationship. I don't want to lose my daughter because I'm stubborn. I can see how much you two love each other, and quite frankly, I believe that you two need. I can see that you two have already got past the lies that were said before the truth came out. Ashlyn you love and care for my daughter unconditionally, and that's all I could ask for." Ken said. "And Honey, I'm glad you found someone to cherish you no matter what. I couldn't be more proud of you. And don't worry Ashlyn, you've already gained my forgiveness, I was just too blind to see and accept it."

 

Ali was getting teary eyed at her father's words, she stood up from her seat to hug him tightly. "Thank you dad, it means so much."

 

"I love you, Honey. But tell Ashlyn not to break your heart because I know how to hunt." Ken said, the last part pointedly to Ashlyn. 

 

Ali giggled and kissed her father's cheek, "I love you too dad. She's definitely a keeper."

 

"Thank you Ken. I wouldn't dare break heart or hurt her, she means too much to me." Ashlyn turned to Debb, "Do you still feel the same way, now that you've heard what your husband had to say?"

 

Debb seemed to be in a haze of her own thoughts. Her face was set with little to no emotion but glimmers of sadness showed before she spoke. "I...I'm being too hard you." Debb said, her voice was beginning to crack and waiver a bit. "I just thought I was going to lose everyone I loved that day. And when I heard you had something to do with it, I needed a place to place my anger. I didn't even try to consider why you had to do the things you did. I just looked at it as if everything was as simple as black and white. But now when I think about things more clearly, I see that you care for us immensely, because you stayed and tried to fix your wrongs. Anyone that does that deserves forgiveness, and you deserve mine. I forgive you Ashlyn."

 

"Thank you Debb. I am truly sorry for what happened that day." Ashlyn started. 

 

Debb shook her head, signaling for Ashlyn to stop. "It's fine, I understand why it went the way it did. You don't have to keep apologizing for it. Now I want you to treat Alex right, Alex you do the same as well. No more lies or secrets anymore, be honest, and when being honest is hard, be there for each other. Now come give me a hug, both of you." Ali and Ashlyn wasted no time in embracing Debb with a tight hug.

 

"So Ashlyn what are you going to do about a job?" Ken said as he bit through his sandwich when the women pulled away from their hug. 

 

"Uhm I'm thinking about actually starting up my real estate company, for real this time." Ashlyn smiled. The thought of starting her own company with her parents in mind was amazing. She couldn't think of a better kind of work to start. 

 

"Any specific reason why real estate?" Ken asked. 

 

"I'd do my parents great honor of I did that. They worked in real estate and I went to school for it, so it only seems right to do." Ashlyn answered. 

 

Ali kissed her cheek and nudged her cheek with her nose to get her to turn around. Once Ashlyn did, Ali kissed her briefly but with passion verdure pulling away. "I think that's a wonderful idea. And your parents and grandma would be extremely proud of you."

 

Ashlyn gave her a smile, "They deserve a great legacy from me, and this is the best way I can think of doing so."

 

"Well I'm definitely proud of you. I think I speak for Ken as well." Debb added. 

 

"Maybe when your business starts up you can hire my son. That boy needs a real job." Ken joked. 

 

Ashlyn laughed in response, "I'll see what I can do."

 

\------

 

They had already come back from their lunch with Ken and Debb, and it couldn't have gone better. Ashlyn felt like the complete weight came off her shoulders when they forgave her. It meant so much she didn't know how to put into words. She knew she never wanted to go back to that life she had before and the fact that the people of the person she loved could forgive her for her past, was a huge step that she was going in the right direction. 

 

"I'm happy." Ashlyn randomly said as she folded clothes from the laundry basket. 

 

"And why's that?" Ali responded and put the folded clothes in their designated drawers. She knew exactly why Ashlyn was happy but she always loved hearing whatever was on her mind. 

 

"I'm happy I have you. Your parents seem to like me now. I don't have to worry about any more problems that might arise from my past. I get to start a real company with my parents in mind. Did I forget to say that I have you?" Ashlyn cheesed. 

 

Ali chuckled and gave her a peck, "Yes you did dofus, twice."

 

"But I'm your dofus." Ashlyn said as she sat the basket full of folded clothes on the floor. 

 

"You're my cute dofus." 

 

"Sexy dofus, babe." Ashlyn corrected as she shook her head and sat on the bed, patting her her thighs. The air in the room changed almost automatically. "C'mere."

 

Ali smirked and climbed onto of her girlfriend's lap, she placed her hands on Ashlyn's shoulders and let her unbutton her shirt. She looked down and saw the grin erupt on Ashlyn's face at the sight of her bra. 

 

"Did I mention I love the color blue" Ashlyn grinned before catching Ali's lips in a hot kiss. 

 

"Many times baby." Ali smiled and reconnected their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've come to the conclusion that I want to end the story here. However the epilogue will be the REAL ending for the story. :) I'll put it out as soon as I can.


	41. Work For Hire - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end :)

**One Year Later**

Life without the stress of Travis was great for both Ashlyn and Ali. A year had past since the stuff with Travis and within that year, Ashlyn was a full time business owner in real estate; if not one of the best. Ashlyn had followed through on her decision to start up her business and turned out to be a great investment. She was mainly based in Portland but had several different locations in a few other states. The biggest downside was since her company was based in Portland, she had to move over there. Both Ashlyn and Ali weren't too happy about it; especially Ali, but Ali knew she could deal with the long distance. They sure had their difficulties during that time but they made sure to communicate during their long distance period.

However, it did change; on Ali's side. Ali continued working at the Landin company after everything happened. The biggest difference was that Mr.Landin retired and handed the company over to Ty. It wasn't surprising, Mr.Landin was never the same after what went down between him and Travis, he was jumpy and pretty paranoid about everything. It came to a point where Mr.Landin decided to just hand the reigns over to his son and be done with it. 

So as some months went by, Ty was now the new owner of the Landin company and decided that he wanted Ali to take over the advertising department in their branch in Portland. It definitely came as a surprise to Ali for Ty to just transfer her to another branch. But to be honest, Ali wasn't too surprised, everyone could see how dejected she was in her time apart from Ashlyn. So the fact that Ty knew Ashlyn was based in Portland now and decided it'd be best if Ali was in the same city as Ashlyn. 

When Ali received the news of having to transfer, she did feel bad for having to leave her close friends and family behind. But Ashlyn was a large part of her life and she was willing to move across to Pacific Northwest. Ali did of course make plans to visit her family and friends over the course of living in Portland. 

\-----

Ali was currently on a plane to Portland. She was excited to see her love, more than excited actually. She busied herself with checking work-related emails and watching a few movies every now and then grew anxious as the plane neared it's landing. 

Once the plane landed, Ali collected her bags and headed towards her exit. She did call Ashlyn the day she got the news of her transfer and also when her flight landed as well. She stood by her exit gate and waited. 

It wasn't as if her and Ashlyn hadn't seen each other for an entire year, Ali was only able to visit three times within the year and it was only for two weeks each at most. Splitting time between work, family, friends, and Ashlyn was extremely hard. But she didn't have to worry about it because they'd be living together now.

Ali brought out her phone to check the time,wondering if Ashlyn forgot to come pick her up. She was about to send her a quick text until she heard her favorite voice.

"Hey babe" Ashlyn grinned as she hugged Ali tight with plenty of kisses to her lips and hair. "I missed you so so much."

Ali pulled free of the hug and jumped into Ashlyn's arms. Ashlyn held her by her thighs and Ali secured her legs around her waist, burrowing her face into Ashlyn's neck. "I missed you too baby. I'm so happy I'm here." She whispered into Ashlyn's neck. Tears filled her eyes but they were tears of pure joy.

Ashlyn gave Ali another deep kiss before taking her bags and leading them to her parked Jeep. She quickly packed the bags in the back, held open the door for Ali and jogged over to her own side before starting up the vehicle. The drive back was peaceful; Ali knew where they were going and held onto Ashlyn's hands. When they reached Ashlyn's cabin, Ashlyn made sure to carry Ali's bags into the cabin, she also made sure that the candlelight dinner she prepared before Ali came was still warm and breathtakingly beautiful. 

Ashlyn quickly set the bags down and led Ali into the dining room. "I have a surprise for you."

Ali was about to ask what exactly the surprise was until she laid eyes on the immensely beautiful set up for dinner. "It's incredible Ash. I mean it, it's beautiful." 

The table had very delicious looking good set up, glasses full of wine, and fresh flowers adorning the table. Ashlyn brought Ali's hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss onto the back of her palm. "I'm glad you love it. It definitely took a lot of planning."

"Ash, you didn't have to do all of this. We could've just bought take out or something." Ali suggested. She didn't like the fact that this was probably a stressful affair for her to plan. 

"Al, its fine, really. I'd do anything and everything for you. It doesn't matter how long it takes, all that matters is that it's for you." Ashlyn reassured before pecking her lips a few times. "Let's eat."

Ashlyn served them both food from each comtainer. She then pulled out Ali's chair for her and once she sat and she pushed it in for her. They each started to dig into the dinner.

"This is so good. I missed your cooking." Ali said with a smile and held Ashlyn's hand across the table. 

"But now you don't have to miss it because you'll be here with me." Ashlyn smiled back.

Once they finished dinner Ashlyn led Ali out to the back of the cabin where the back patio was. Since Ali landed in Portland around the early evening, so the sky was a brilliant array of purples, pinks, oranges, reds,and dark yellows. It was a beautiful sight that nothing could beat. Ashlyn knew that Ali would love it and by the soft gasp that came from Ali, Ashlyn knew she did well. She dug into her pocket and produced a small velvet box, Ali hadn't noticed her movements yet and Ashlyn was happy for it. She was by all means nervous, the closest she'd ever been to marriage was watching Sandra and Richie interact. Ashlyn pushed down her fear and summoned her courage and got down on one knee. 

Ali noticed movement in the corner of her eye and turned, "Ashlyn" she said pulling her hands up to her mouth in surprise. 

"Alexandra, I'm not sure exactly how to do this but...I" 

"Yes Ash, I'll marry you." Ali said with joy and tears. 

Ashlyn chuckled and shook her head. "That's great to know, really. But I had this great plan and speech in my head, well not exactly so great but I do want to speak the words that explain how much you mean to me."

Ali nodded that she understood and that it was okay to continue. 

Ashlyn swallowed and continued, "I honestly don't believe there are actual words to say how much you mean to me but I will definitely try. Alex you're my world, you mean so much to me, and you changed me when I thought no one could. You brought a new perspective on life; on my life. You gave me reasons to stay, you are my reason for staying. You make me extremely happy, proud, and not ashamed of myself. You love me for who I am, and you don't judge me for what I used to be." Ashlyn cleared her throat to stop herself from crying. "I can be myself with you and I don't have to be afraid to do so. I miss you whenever you're not in my arms and with me. You're my soul mate Alex, and I would love the chance to spend forever with you. So will you marry me?"

Ali tackled her to the ground and kissed her deeply while nodding yes. "I wouldn't want anything else in the world except to marry you."

Ashlyn grinned, kissed her once more and slipped the diamond ring on her ring finger. "You ready to be a Harris?"

"You mean a Krieger-Harris?" Ali smiled with a raised eyebrow. 

"I love the sound of that actually, and I love you." Ashlyn pecked her lips. "I guess you won't be needing that promise ring anymore, huh?"

"I love you as well. And of course I still need this ring. A girl needs her jewelery, plus you gave it to me so nothing could ever replace it." Ali stated with love in her voice.

Ashlyn brushed some of Ali's hair behind her ear and stared adoringly at her. 

Ali caught her staring, "What?"

"You're beautiful and perfect, and I get to spend forever with this beauty."

Ali blushed and ducked her head down. "You can't just say stuff like that. And besides, I get to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life and the most selfless and courageous person I've ever met. I'd say I drew the lucky stick."

"Don't downplay yourself babe, I'm always mesmerized with you. You changed me into the person I am today, I don't know how else I can thank you." 

"You married me silly, and you don't have to thank me, I did it because I love you. But if you really feel like you need to thank me, I know the perfect way." Ali finished with a certain look in her eyes.

Ashlyn quickly caught on and stood with Ali. "Oh really now? Show me." Ali smiled and pulled her into the cabin and into their bedroom where they celebrated their engagement over and over. Their bedroom was filled with nothing but love. When they finally laid spent under the sheets, Ali traced her fingers over Ashlyn's tattoos and scars alike, each stroke carrying the same amount of attention and care as the first. Ashlyn ran one of her own hands through Ali's dark hair and sighed in content at their position. 

"This is the start of our new adventure and journey, and I'm crazy excited for it." Ashlyn stated.

"It's gonna be a great one" Ali added and pressed their lips together. 

Ashlyn knew life didn't get any better than this and was damn lucky to have someone as loving, understanding, and incredible as Ali. Now she'd get the rest of her life to build a future with the woman she loved and knew loved her back. She was no longer just a work for hire, she was a honest woman now, she was Ashlyn Harris, well as the soon to be Mrs' says; Ashlyn Michelle Krieger-Harris to be exact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone that stuck by this story since the beginning, whether it was by kudos or comments, I enjoyed hearing a little piece from yall minds and it really spurred me to write :D This is the end of this fic and I'm sending much love to everyone :*
> 
> I'll be updating my other fic, "Hollywood Promises" (after finals of course but it'll give me tome to write some chapter) Take care for now :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
